Falling Head Over Heels
by The May Waters
Summary: AU Kageyama never thought he'd run into a celebrity on the street. Sugawara never considered that a police officer in the line of duty could be such a turn on. Tanaka knew he'd never seen a more beautiful University professor. Nishinoya was absolutely certain he was completely in love with his car mechanic. Kuroo is in love with his neighborhood florist.
1. I'm Your Biggest Fan, I'll Follow You

Falling Head Over Heels

SI Foote

*image credit to Viria, I love her work

 **Summary: AU Kageyama never thought he'd run into a celebrity on the street. Sugawara never considered that a police officer in the line of duty could be such a turn on. Tanaka knew he'd never seen a more beautiful University professor. Nishinoya was absolutely certain he was completely in love with his car mechanic. Kuroo is in love with his neighborhood florist. Ennoshita is hooked on a designer that gets a latte every day at 7:30AM. Yamaguchi doesn't need this many groceries. Iwaizumi wishes Oikawa wasn't so annoying.**

 **Cameos from KnB**

 **Couples: Kageyama x Hinata, Daichi x Sugawara, Tanaka x Kiyoko, Nishinoya x Asahi, Ennoshita x Yachi, Tsukishima x Kuroo, Yamaguchi x Shimada, Oikawa x Iwaizumi**

* * *

Chapter 1

I'm Your Biggest Fan, I'll Follow You Until You Love Me… Paparazzi

Kageyama Tobio buried his face into his dark blue scarf as he walked down Mosaic street in Tokyo. When the seasons changed into late fall and early winter, the night settled quicker and colder. The string lights on the street glowed softly in the sunset and Kageyama was determined to not get caught in the wonder. Women stopped to point up at them. He figured they weren't from Tokyo. He shoved his hands further into the pockets of his black, wool jacket to keep them warm.

As he neared the end of the street, a window display from one of the shops caught his attention. His mother's birthday was coming up, but he hadn't seen her in three years. When he'd decided to move away from Sendai and make a living as a baker in Tokyo, she'd disowned him. Their family was meant for CEOs and people willing to run a well-established company. His parents wanted him to take over from them, but Tobio wanted his own dream.

His current occupation was as a baker on Takeshita Street. His day was filled with eager teenage girls entering the bakery and ordering the decorative sweets. Kageyama wasn't fond of eating sugar himself, but he liked seeing people's happy expressions when they stared at his creations. Kageyama's eyes glazed over as he thought what might happen if he bought his mother a birthday present.

The gold, intricate necklace glittered at him under the early season Christmas lights. Mosaic street always had a head start on the season. They decorated the lane with gorgeous Christmas Trees in October. Christmas would be a busy day at the bakery, all the long time lovers and new couples would pour in and create a line out the door. Kageyama sighed and let his eyes drift down the fine gold chain to the red teardrop pendant.

 _If I sent her a gift, she'd probably throw it away,_ he thought bitterly. He let his eyes glaze over so that he focused on his reflection in the glass. He was illuminated by the white lights hanging from street lamps and his face was set into a permanent scowl. He had black hair that pasted itself over his forehead and deep blue eyes that matched the color of his scarf.

Kageyama turned away from the window and made to take a step further down the street, toward his apartment, when a small body crashed into his and sent them both tumbling to the concrete.

"Ouch," he groaned.

"I'm so sorry!" The smaller person wailed. It took Kageyama several seconds before he realized that the person was a man. His head popped up with a wide smile and their eyes met. Kageyama stared into his large, brown eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"Ah, no, are you okay?" He turned the question back on the mess of orange hair still in his lap.

"I'm totally fine, thanks to you."

"You're-" he drifted off in shock.

"Ah, yes, Hinata Shōyō." The man jumped to his feet and put out a hand to help the baker up. Kageyama took it and quickly stood.

"Kageyama Tobio." He introduced and pulled his hand away.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry about knocking you over."

"You're one of the singers in KYUU. The good dancer."

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was in a hurry to get away from my manager and Oikawa-san, they wanted to keep practicing without everyone else."

"I- uh, hope you can find some free time."

"Thanks, Kageyama." His smile blinded Tobio in the dimming light.

"Sure." He swallowed, unsure of why they were still talking. "I'll, maybe see you around."

Hinata opened his mouth to reply, but a shout interrupted him.

"Shōyō-chan!" The pair looked down the street to see Oikawa Tōru waving at them. "I found you."

"Shit," the singer swore. "Bye Kageyama!"

He ran down the street and the baker watched the beautiful singer from KYUU race after the shorty with an unfamiliar dark haired man. He assumed it was the manager Hinata had mentioned. Kageyama blinked several times before he turned and continued his way home.

The small apartment complex was hidden by the taller buildings surrounding it as it was only two floors. He mounted the large staircase and climbed to the second floor where his apartment was at the end of the long walkway. His cold fingers fumbled the keys when he tried to put the house key in the lock and he shook his head out of frustration. The door swung open and he slammed it shut behind him. Kageyama kicked off his shoes by the door and slipped into the waiting slippers. He didn't bother to place them neatly by the door as he never had guests.

In the small kitchen to his right, he opened the freezer door and dug for a decent frozen dinner he could eat. Kageyama violently poked holes in the plastic top with a knife and threw it in the cheap microwave that didn't work seventy-five percent of the time. The appliance decided it was in a good mood today and worked on the first try. He turned to turn on the small TV in the corner of the room when his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" He answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Kageyama, I'm glad you answered." Sugawara Kōshi said on the other side of the line. "Our high school group is thinking about going out for drinks tonight. Join us on Mosaic street?"

"Which bar?"

"Kirin City." Suga told him. It wasn't too far from his apartment.

"What time are we meeting up? I was just heating up my dinner." Kageyama asked. It wasn't a bad idea to meet up with his high school friends again.

"Eight,"

"I'll see you there."

"Great! Try not to get into a fight with Tsukishima, yeah?"

"If he'd stop calling me 'king'-"

Suga cut him off. "I've already talked to him, he said he'd lay off tonight since we haven't seen each other in so long. Please try to act like an adult."

"Fine," he grumbled.

"See you later, Kageyama." His friend hung up and left the dark haired adult with a beeping microwave.

* * *

"What happened to your elbow?" Tanaka Ryūnosuke shouted when he joined Suga and Kageyama at the large table in the bar. Tanaka was a fairly tall man with a lean frame. Most of the time he looked menacing, contributed to by his shaved head, but he was a secret teddy bear on the inside. He'd sacrifice anything for his friends.

"I got knocked over on Mosaic street." The black haired man shrugged it off. "It'll heal."

"What were you doing to get knocked over?" Nishinoya Yū popped up from behind his best friend. Nishinoya was the shortest of their friend group and his hair added ten centimeters. The man put enough gel in it to make the brunet locks stick straight up. The front section he bleached blond and it curled onto his forehead. Despite his short stature, he was a giant ball of energy that often caused issues for them in public spaces.

"I was looking at a window display," he paused. "I thought I might buy my mom a birthday gift."

"Woah." The other three said together.

"You can't be serious?" Suga leaned across the table. Sugawara was the same age as everyone else, twenty-four, but he already had natural silvery, grey hair. Most of the time he had a kind disposition and a warm smile for those around him, but he was terrifying if someone managed to make him angry. He was a fairly average height.

"What's going on?" Ennoshita Chikara asked as he, Tsukishima Kei, and Yamaguchi Tadashi slid into the remaining chairs.

Ennoshita was a little taller than Sugawara with dark black hair. Like Suga, it took a lot to make him mad and he spent most of his time looking after his friends. Ennoshita could be shaky at times since he didn't like confrontation. He was more willing to admit instances that he'd messed up in than situations where it was his friends.

Tsukishima on the other hand, was the tallest and had blond hair. He looked down on those around him with a smirk and was known for making sarcastic jokes about his close friends. He didn't shy away from confrontation and sought situations that put him in power over others. When it came to his friends, he was surprisingly loyal, especially to his childhood friend Yamaguchi.

Tadashi was shorter than his friend and had dark brown hair that was almost black. A chunk of it stuck up consistently, no matter how much all of their group had tried to fight the strands to stay down. His face stayed childish looking, due to the smattering of freckles splayed across his nose and cheeks.

"Kageyama was thinking of buying his mom a birthday gift." Tanaka revealed.

"That's one of the worst ideas you've had." Tsukishima scoffed.

"I know that. I didn't buy the gift because I know she'll throw it away." He reached for his drink. "I'm not that stupid."

"A change from high school." Yamaguchi said without thinking. "I am so sorry!"

His head hit the table as he bowed to his friend. Tsukishima didn't try to hide his laughter at the snide comment. Kageyama _didn't_ have the best grades during high school.

"It's fine." The baker waved it off with a laugh. "How is your work going, Yamaguchi?"

"I just got a job to do some writing for a company's computer manual, so I should be able to make rent this month."

"If you ever need work to fill your downtime, my shop is there." Tsukishima offered. He adjusted his glasses so they wouldn't slip down his nose.

"I'm fine for right now Tsukki." Yamaguchi sighed.

"What about groceries?" He asked as the waitress set a large mug of beer in front of him. She dropped off similar drinks to the others around the table. Suga thanked her and she winked at Ennoshita. The man turned red and hid his pleased smile behind his drink.

"I," Yamaguchi paused. "I can starve."

"Four o'clock tomorrow afternoon. You'll work till eight." Tsukishima told his friend. "I'll order a pizza."

"Thank you, Tsukki." The freckled man laughed and took a sip of his drink.

"How is school going, Tanaka?" Suga turned to the last member of their group still in school. He'd gone on to complete a Master program while the others had stopped at Bachelor, or in other cases, Trade school.

"It's going fairly well I think." He shrugged. "They're bringing in a student teacher on Monday because the regular teacher has to have surgery."

"What class is that for?" Ennoshita turned and threw his arm around the back of Yamaguchi's chair so he could face the group better.

"Mall design." Tanaka explained. "It's part of the public design sphere for the architecture minor I'm doing."

"You don't sound thrilled to be taking that class." Kageyama commented.

"It's an okay course, but I'm only doing architecture as the minor and it sucks that I have to take so many classes to complete it. I really want to be a video game designer."

"It'll help you with designing buildings in games though, right?" Suga asked. He set his nearly empty glass on the table.

"For a lightweight you've already drank a lot Suga." Tanaka avoided the question.

"Ryū doesn't want to admit you're right." Nishinoya laughed.

"At least I'm trying in school."

"Hey, I got the proper training with good grades to be a volleyball coach." Noya glared at his best friend.

"Sorry, I've been on edge since we have a design project coming up. I'm not as good on paper with these architecture classes as I've been in the game design courses." He lifted the beer to his lips and took a long drink from the glass.

"I miss playing volleyball with you guys." Ennoshita reminisced.

Their group had played on their high school team together, but they hadn't made it far enough in Nationals to make a name for themselves.

"We could join a neighborhood team and play every once in a while." Suga offered.

"Hard to make the time." Kageyama inserted. "The teams we've looked at have never lined up with all of our schedules."

"Maybe we'll do better once Tanaka graduates." Yamaguchi supplied.

"Just one more year guys." Tanaka agreed.

"If we've held out this long, we'll survive." Tsukishima drank from his glass to keep himself from sharing a friendly laugh.

"How is your flower shop going, Tsukki?" Suga turned to the ex-middle blocker.

"I've got some arrangements to do for a couple upcoming weddings and that's it. Business was slow this last week, but I'm hoping to make connections with the wedding planner that opened a few doors away."

"If I get hammered tonight, will anyone drag me back to my dorm?" Tanaka asked eying a vodka whiskey combination on the menu.

"No." The group replied together.

"You guys are no fun."

* * *

"Who was the handsome one with dark hair you were talking to?" Oikawa Tōru prod the orange haired singer once they'd dragged him back to the studio. Oikawa's hair was a pretty shade of medium brunet that swooped to stick out on the edges. He had pretty brown eyes that often appeared amber. Height was on his side and his skinny frame helped to accentuate his good genetics.

"Said his name was Kageyama." Hinata shrugged. Like Oikawa he had brown eyes, but his were a darker shade that accented his bright red hair. He was the shortest person in their group, but he had a high jump and his personality made up for his lack of height.

"You don't know him?" Iwaizumi Hajime's eyes narrowed at his charge. The manager for KYUU was different from the singers. His form was bulkier from his time as a wing spiker in high school. His dark brown hair spiked up in little points and matched the color of his eyes.

"No, I crashed into him while I was running away from you two and had to apologize." He admitted. "Seemed like a nice guy."

"Next time don't run from us." Iwa chided.

"I'm tired of extra practice, especially since we're the only two that continue to stay." Hinata complained.

"You used to have tons of energy in high school when we played volleyball." Oikawa pointed out. "To think your youth would be so fleeting and we're only twenty-four."

"Shittykawa." Iwaizumi muttered under his breath.

"You're mean Iwa-chan, I was just pointing out a fact."

"I'm not mean, you have a generally shit personality that makes all your comments sound rude."

"Tell that to the girls waiting outside the studio right now."

"I've tried, they find it attractive." He mumbled. Hinata stood and tried to inch his way to the door. "Stop right there."

"Damn." The red head threw himself back into the office chair. "What do you want me here for anyway? We're just sitting around."

"Tomorrow the two of you will be doing a radio interview and I need to brief you on what is happening." Iwa reached into his brief case and pulled out a couple of manila folders. "I'll be there too, of course, I have to make sure the two of you behave."

"You don't have to babysit us, Iwa-chan." Oikawa tried to wave off his childhood friend.

"I get paid extra to babysit the both of you." His voice darkened.

"Sorry Iwaizumi," Hinata opened the folder Iwaizumi gave him.

"I wouldn't have gone into this career if I wasn't prepared for this. None of our high school friends wanted the responsibility."

"Iwa-chan is brutally honest today." Oikawa threw his feet onto the conference table and pressed into his chair with the file in his hands.

"Review the questions they might ask you tomorrow and then go home."

"Okay!" The duo from KYUU agreed.

* * *

Kageyama woke in the morning to his phone vibrating off the nightstand and hitting the floor. He groaned and reached for the singing object. It was eight AM. Kageyama wanted to roll over and go to sleep, but he had three missed calls from Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Ennoshita, and seven from Sugawara. He had unlocked his phone to call the most frantic man back when his phone rang again.

"What?" He growled into the receiver.

"Have you seen the pictures?" Suga's breathless voice asked.

"What pictures?" His eyebrows furrowed. "Did Tsukishima post drunk revenge photos on Instagram again?"

Kageyama tried to stretch his memory to remember the bar scene the night before. None of them had sloshed themselves since Tanaka's hopeful remark about it. It would've been a pain in the ass to drag any of their friends home from Kirin City.

"It wasn't Tsukishima, some paparazzi posted a picture of a singer from KYUU last night in somebody's lap and it's _you_." Sugawara hissed.

"Huh?" Kageyama pulled the phone from his ear to put it on speaker. He closed the phone app to look at the internet, his call still intact.

"You didn't tell us you were friends with Hinata Shōyō." Suga commented.

"I'm not. I was looking at that gift for my mom and he crashed into me."

"That's how your elbow got scraped up." The older setter had a sudden epiphany. "Why didn't you tell us that a member of KYUU had knocked you over?"

"It didn't seem important. Plus Tanaka and Noya-san would've said I was bullshitting you." Kageyama mumbled.

"You have a point." Suga agreed.

"Found the picture." Kageyama went quiet to study one of the articles with the photo of Hinata sprawled across him on the ground.

 _KYUU'S NEWEST ROMANCE?_

 _Last night KYUU member, Hinata Shōyō was spotted with a mysterious and unknown person on Mosaic Street in Tokyo. Reports state that the singer exuberantly launched himself into the man so that both of them fell to the ground. They engaged in conversation until KYUU member, Oikawa Tōru and their talent manager Iwaizumi Hajime showed up on the scene._

 _Rumors have cropped up about whether or not the man in the photo is Hinata's newest snag. The singer came out a few months ago, revealing that he and several other KYUU members are gay. Reporters have reached out to KYUU for comment on the blossoming romance, but are awaiting response._

"Like hell!" Kageyama shouted.

"Ouch," Suga flinched. "Bakageyama, you're still on the phone."

"Sorry Suga." He quickly apologized. "I am definitely not in a romantic relationship with that shrimp. I didn't know him until last night. We didn't even exchange numbers."

"The media is going to be after you all day. The mysterious new romance for KYUU." The older man laughed and Kageyama glared at his phone. "They're a pretty popular group to get caught up with."

"It wasn't even my fault." The baker mumbled.

"You have today off today, right?"

Kageyama thought about his schedule. "Yeah I'm free."

"It's Sunday, so come over and we'll hang out. Without mention of KYUU."

"Okay." He agreed.

* * *

 **Hopefully you all enjoy this new Haikyuu! story. I'm really putting my all into this story to make sure that it's my best work. Due to that, I will only be updating it on a monthly basis. This will allow me time to build the story the way that I want with the details and care that I need to take to make this the best. Thank you for reading and supporting this story.**


	2. Officer With a Gun

**Thank you all for the support on this story. I'm working hard to get TVBUTC out as well, if you happen to be reading that one. If not, I have something for this story that you may enjoy. I created a BTS (Behind the Scenes) website for this story where you can learn about my writing process and other information about me or the story itself. I'm open to Q &A on there if you go under my post where I introduced myself. The website doesn't translate well into FFN so the link is: **sifoote wixsite com (forward slash) fhoh **Hopefully you find the site enjoyable, maybe not. Who knows.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Officer With a Gun**

"Paparazzi man!" Tanaka greeted Kageyama when he showed up at the meeting place Suga designated.

"I'm going home." Kageyama turned around.

"No you're not." Sugawara grabbed his arm. "Tanaka, I told you earlier that we weren't going to mention what happened."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist when I saw him." The man wiped away a tear from his eye.

"Where's your usual partner in crime?" Ennoshita asked as he approached.

"Noya is having car troubles again. He'll meet us later. Once he gets the thing to start."

"He really needs to take it into the mechanics." Chikara shook his head.

"This will be all of us then, until Noya joins us. Tsukki and Yamaguchi are working today." Suga smiled and collected the group into a huddle. "Where do we want to explore first?"

"Can we go to a movie?" Kageyama asked. "It's not really exploring."

"We can do that when Noya gets here, but right now we should do something he wouldn't like." Tanaka grinned at his friend.

"He probably wouldn't want to go to the Planetarium." Ennoshita offered.

"That sounds cool." Kageyama agreed.

"We can watch the star show in the big auditorium!" Suga smiled.

"I think Kōshi will enjoy our time there." Chikara laughed at the happy high school teacher.

The group paid for public transport to the planetarium. They spent the first long while wandering the floor and listening to guides talk about the different science displays. Tanaka was fascinated by the large clock with the wide swinging pendulum. It looked like it could kill someone with the right amount of momentum.

They managed to pull Tanaka away from the display by enticing him with the gift shop. Opportunities to buy random trinkets was a popular pastime for the man.

"This is one of my favorite things." Sugawara pointed to the stand of five small balls connected to the two larger rods by two smaller poles. One would swing up on the left and hit the others, sending the one on the right up in the same pattern. The middle three balls never moved. The movement of energy on the piece was easily fascinating.

"You should get one, for your desk at work." Kageyama encouraged. "Your students would love it."

"Oh I don't know." He tried to brush it off.

"I'll buy it for you." Tanaka announced.

"No, you really don't have to. I'll buy-"

"Nope, too late. You're going to be the coolest teacher at Nekoma, Suga-san."

"Hey, isn't that the person from the photo with Hinata from KYUU?" The two heard a couple of girls whisper. Tanaka and Suga looked up to see that Kageyama wandered to look at a large _Build Your Own DNA Strand_ kit. His presence started to attract attention.

"You get him out of here." Tanaka commanded. "I'll grab Ennoshita."

Suga quickly raced to his friend and gently led him out of the gift shop. He raved about seeing the star show before Nishinoya had the chance to catch up with them. Tanaka notified their other friend of what was going on and the two made their escape.

* * *

"Hinata, I can't arrest the paparazzi." Sawamura Daichi said into his phone for the seventh time. Daichi was an average height man that worked as a police officer for the Tokyo City Department. He had dark brown hair with matching eyes.

"Why not?" The singer pleaded.

"Because you were in public and it wasn't a violation of private rights. They didn't break into your home and get that photo, they took it on Mosaic Street."

"I didn't know him though Daichi," Hinata whined.

"That kind of stuff happens to regular people all the time, you signed up for this when you agreed to be in Oikawa's group. You crashed into the poor guy and ended up in his lap after coming out publically as gay. Have you even spared a thought for the poor person you crashed into that the paparazzi are looking for?" Daichi pulled into his work parking lot and stepped out of his vehicle.

"I hadn't thought of that, actually."

"It's highly doubtful that the person you pushed over is gay, Hinata." He explained as he pulled the front door open. Several people looked up from their desks at the comment. They frowned as he walked past. "He's in a load of trouble because of you since the whole world thinks he's your boyfriend."

"How am I going to apologize to him?" The short singer changed his tune. Daichi's work partner lifted an eyebrow at the wail from his phone. The former captain sighed and shook his head.

"I have to go to work now Hinata. Maybe Iwaizumi or Kuroo can help you." He hung up before the celebrity could continue the conversation.

"Everything okay?" The blue haired man asked, his voice smooth. The man's dark skin glittered in the low office light and his perceptive dark eyes settled on his companion.

"It's a bad sign when I'm relieved to be at work." Daichi threw himself into the chair in his cubicle.

"It must be a pretty serious conversation if you're more willing to be shot at than talking on the phone."

"You ever have one of those friends that are just barely enough self-absorbed that they tend not to think about other people?" Daichi adjusted his police officer's hat so that it laid over his eyes.

"My boyfriend is a prime example." The other officer's warm laughter infected the space.

"I forgot you are dating someone, Aomine." Daichi joined in. "So, your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. He was a model during our high school years and it inflated his ego." Aomine Daiki waved his hand to clear the topic. "What's going on, on your end?"

"Did I tell you how I'm friends with some of the members of KYUU?"

"Yeah, you've brought it up a few times."

"Hinata, the shortest member, had a run in with the paparazzi last night and apparently they're all hounding him to make a statement. He was trying to run away from Oikawa and their manager when he crashed into someone he didn't know on the street. It wouldn't be this big of a problem, but a few months ago he revealed to the public that he's gay. The group label pushed him into it a bit since they're trying to get connections to more of the public, and because he kept turning down dinner dates with girls from other groups."

"Because he crashed into someone of the same gender, the media had a heyday." Aomine chuckled and shook his head. "I feel for that guy he ran into. I wonder if he's having trouble at work or with his friends."

"I wondered the same thing."

"Hopefully Hinata can get things figured out." The officer reached for his handcuffs as a call came in across their walkies.

"Officer Sawamura here, Officer Aomine and I will be there soon." Daichi pressed the button on his transponder and both of them stood.

"Active day already. Here I was thinking we could get caught up on paperwork."

"That's a nice, unreachable dream." Daichi laughed.

* * *

"Give me all your money!" They heard someone shout as they stepped out of star show at the planetarium.

Sugawara enjoyed the show the most out of the group of four. Inside the gift shop of the planetarium was a young woman wearing a mask. She brandished a knife at the cashier who opened the drawer and shoveled out the money.

"Hurry it up." The thief growled.

There was a _whoop_ outside the planetarium and several police cars pulled into the emergency lane. Male and female officers leapt from their vehicles and pushed through the crowds to the gift shop where the thief tried to make a harried escape. One of the officers with dark hair and tanned skin grabbed his gun and pointed it at the thief.

"Drop your weapon." He commanded. Suga had never seen officers in an active situation like this, and he had to admit, watching it was exhilarating. They watched the attractive officer, his voice warm and smooth, as he negotiated with the woman. He sounded strong, young, and smart.

"That's scary." Tanaka whispered. The other officers created a ring around the few in the middle with the thief and the innocent bystanders. They couldn't move, but they didn't want to.

The thief brandished the knife and the three officers in the middle pulled back the hammer on their guns and aimed to injure the woman. She quickly threw her knife forward on the floor and the officer closest to her put away his gun and grabbed her arms. He twisted them behind her and pressed her into the floor.

"That was, kind of hot don't you think?" Suga whispered.

"Huh?" Ennoshita looked at him in surprise.

"Which one did you like?" Kageyama asked. Both of them told their friends they were gay in high school, but Tanaka and Ennoshita, both straight, often forgot the other's preferences.

"The one in the middle, with the dark hair." Suga flushed.

"Not bad," Kageyama agreed.

"Okay let's go." The teacher pushed their group to the front doors of the Planetarium now that they were clear.

"Wait, you should flirt with him." Ryū tried to protest.

"No way in hell." He denied this friend. Tanaka's phone rang and gifted Suga with a moment of reprieve.

"Ryū! Where are you guys?" Nishinoya's loud voice floated through the phone so that everyone else could hear him.

"Outside the Planetarium with all the police vehicles. There was an attempted robbery." Tanaka replied.

"Whoa! I'll come pick you guys up. Stay there." Noya commanded.

"Excuse me," the smooth voice of the attractive officer startled the group. They turned to face the man who was smiling uncertainly. "I was just wondering what you four might've witnessed concerning the robbery."

Suga turned gradually redder with the man of his earlier attraction in front of him.

"We didn't see much." Ennoshita stepped in. "Mostly just the arrival of the police and their capture. We were in the star show."

"I see." He smiled. "Thank you for your time."

He nodded and turned. Tanaka scolded his friend once he thought the officer was out of earshot.

"That was a perfect opportunity to flirt with him, Suga-san. He was right there in front of you."

"Shut up." Suga pushed his friend away. A horn honked and Nishinoya pushed himself out the window of the old car to wave at them.

"I made it!" He called over.

"Get your car fixed." Kageyama called back.

* * *

Daichi turned away from the group of four to walk back to his partner when he heard one of the group members scold his friend.

"That was a perfect opportunity to flirt with him, Suga-san. He was right there in front of you."

Daichi glanced over his shoulder again to see the silver haired man completely red and pushing his friend away with a half-hearted, "shut up." The officer smiled. The bystander was attractive, especially with the beauty mark under his left eye, but Daichi couldn't flirt on duty. Aomine would kill him. A honk made him turn around again. A smaller man with brown hair that stuck straight up, the front section bleached blond, waved at the group of four and called for them. One of the group members told him to get the car fixed and Daichi chuckled.

"Flirting on duty again?" Aomine cocked an eyebrow at his partner.

"No, but apparently one of them wanted to flirt with me." He laughed.

"Don't get cocky on me now because one person thinks you're attractive."

"You're saying that I'm not, Daiki?"

"I prefer blonds." He shrugged. "Is silver hair your type?"

"Beauty marks, actually." Daichi provided.

"He must've had a damn good one then."

"It was attractive." The officer was sure the stranger's face was burned into his memory.

* * *

"Officers Sawamura and Aomine," the police chief called as they stepped back in the main building.

"Yes, sir." They stood at attention in front of him.

"Nekoma high is having a career festival tomorrow for their third year students and we've received an invite to send a couple officers to talk about going into this career. I'd like to send the both of you to speak to the students about our line of work."

"That shouldn't be a problem sir." Daichi agreed.

"Good. The fair starts at nine tomorrow morning, I expect you to be there by eight-thirty."

"Understood. We'll be there." Daiki nodded. "I'll pick you up from your apartment, Sawamura."

"Thank you, Aomine."

* * *

"Sugawara-sensei," the Vice Principal called down the hall after him. The Vice Principal was a fairly short and plump man with a toupee that everyone pretended was his real hair. Despite the older man's thoughts and intentions, he wasn't fooling anyone in the school. Suga meant to be on his way to teach Japanese Literature to second year students.

"Yes?" Suga turned.

"I want to ask you to attend the career festival today in place of Ogiwara-sensei who is sick. We'll give your students a free period today for study, if that's okay with you.

"Of course, sensei." He bowed. "I would be thrilled to attend the fair with our third years. What would you like me to do?"

"You'll introduce the event to the third years on the stage with Tsuchura-sensei. Afterward you'll be free to wander around the fair and talk with students if they need advice."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"Your presence will be especially good for the third years in the Volleyball club, since you're the instructor over it."

"Yes sir, I'm looking forward to attending." He bowed again and changed his course path to the gymnasium. There were people setting up stalls inside and outside in the warm, early summer weather.

"Sugawara-sensei!" He turned to find the dark haired Tsuchura-sensei waving at him as he walked through the open courtyard.

A head snapped up from one of the booths across the courtyard, but he passed by it.

"Tsuchi!" Suga used his coworker's nickname.

"I'm glad you're helping us out today."

"I am too, it'll be a lot of fun to help the students."

"Nekoma loves having you as a teacher."

"Which is funny to me because I went to Karasuno, the famous rival of Nekoma." Suga laughed as they walked to the gym.

"You used to play Volleyball, didn't you?" Tsuchura asked him.

"Yeah, I'm the advisor for Nekoma's club. Did you participate in any sports?" Suga's eyes met Tsuchura's as they stopped in the doorway.

"No, I wasn't particularly athletic." Tsuchura paused as they looked around all the tables. "We still have fifteen minutes, why don't we wander around and try to introduce ourselves as resources for the students to the tables?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Suga agreed. "I'll work on the outside."

"See you in fifteen."

The teacher started his way around the ring, meeting people from Universities across Japan, mom and pop bakeries, restaurants, and finally law enforcement.

"I'm Sugawara Kōshi, I'll be one of the teachers here today with the event to help advise students on how they need to prepare." He introduced and put out a hand for the police officer to shake.

"Aomine Daiki, one of the officers for the Tokyo City Police Department. My partner was here a second ago, I'm sure he'd love to meet you as well." The dark skinned man said.

"Well, I'm sure that I'll get the opportunity today when I make the rounds with students." He laughed.

"You have a beauty mark." Aomine announced. He coughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Ah yeah, I do." Suga turned pink.

"I'm not trying to hit on you or anything, I already have a partner." The officer rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course not, it is quite the oddity." He laughed softly.

"Oh, there's my partner." Daiki lifted a hand. "Sawamura!"

Suga turned to introduce himself and was struck dumb. It was the officer from the day before. His jaw dropped and 'Sawamura' tripped over his own feet when he saw the teacher.

"This is Sugawara Kōshi, a teacher here at Nekoma." Aomine introduced to the officer.

"Hi, Sawamura Daichi." He put out a hand to the teacher.

"Pleasure to meet you officially." Suga took his hand and marveled at how soft it felt. He heard a bell ring in the background and he jumped. "I should be getting back to the gym."

"Yes, of course. I'll see you later." Daichi nodded at him.

Suga rushed away, but not before he heard, "so that's beauty mark guy?"

"Go away, Aomine."


	3. Tutor Me?

**There was an anonymous guest that reviewed this story that I wanted to reply to. They said they've been actively trying to find the KnB character cameos in this story and I was super curious to see how many they've caught. So far I've put in 3 KnB characters, but only two have been mentioned by name. If anybody else is also seeing if they can locate the characters, drop a line. It's fun to see you guys hunt for them.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tutor Me?

Tanaka showed up to his class on Monday expecting the worst since they would be introduced to a new teacher, but he was pleasantly surprised. The student teacher taking over his mall design class was a beautiful young woman with short black hair and a beauty mark by her lower lip. She had a large briefcase on the front table which was filled with designs of buildings and drawing materials. Several people whispered about her around Tanaka, but he couldn't bring himself to join in on the conversation.

"Hello class, I'll be your professor while Gemuro-sensei is out on sick leave." The woman greeted at precisely eleven o'clock. "I'm Shimizu Kiyoko, I'm in your care."

She bowed to them politely.

"Shimizu," Tanaka repeated quietly. "Kiyoko."

"Gemuro-sensei gave me the syllabus for what he was teaching you and reviewed the last few things he instructed. I am currently working on my PhD in building design and this will be my first time teaching a class. I hope that you find my instruction useful." She turned to the large white board and pulled out a marker from her briefcase. "This is my email and office hours. I will be open during those times to schedule one on one tutoring. Please email me before you plan on coming so that I can get a sense of what we will be working on during our time together."

Students around him scrambled for their phones to schedule times with the woman, but Tanaka couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"For today we will be starting with a slide presentation in which I will review with you the importance of putting in electrical lines. It's equally important to plan the public space in your work and make sure you are including enough electrical outlets since they use more electricity than a standard home." She connected her laptop to the large screen at the front of the classroom and moved through slides. Ryū took dutiful notes alongside the rest of the class. "One of the tricks that I used as a student was drawing on a thinner paper than architects normally do so that I could have each design element on a separate page until I had to put it all together. It kept my notes from becoming messy when I was working on drafts over long periods of time."

She carried on in her quiet, but clever, manner for the rest of the class period. Hardly anyone wanted to leave when the time came, but Kiyoko was determined to go to her own class.

"Shimizu-sensei," Tanaka called after her in the hall. She turned politely to him.

"What can I help you with?"

"What was the brand of paper you mentioned in class that you used to draw out your drafts?" He asked. She paused and for a moment Tanaka thought he had asked the wrong question.

"Tracing paper." She provided with a soft voice.

"Ah, thank you." He bowed, but didn't turn away.

"Was there something else you needed?"

"No, no. Thanks again." Tanaka started to walk away when he realized he hadn't introduced himself to the new professor. He spun on his heel and yelled after her, "my name is Tanaka Ryūnosuke."

She jumped at the shout and turned. Her hands tightened around her things.

"Pleasure to meet you." Her cheeks stained red. He made to say something else, but she turned and ran down the hall. The student took a long breath and steeled himself not to chase after her retreating form. His mall design class was about to become his favorite.

* * *

"You have no idea how beautiful she was Noya." Tanaka groaned into his pillow. His bed was pushed up against the wall opposite from the door and the head of the bed was next to glass doors that led onto a balcony. The room didn't have a lot of decoration, a few volleyball posters sufficed for the temporary apartment. Ryūnosuke was talking on the phone with his best friend. Nishinoya had car troubles _again_ , but he refused to take it into a car shop because he didn't have enough money to cover a potential bill.

"Is she pretty enough to make me straight?" The man teased. He pressed the key into the ignition again and the car groaned but failed to start.

"Yū, I'm pretty sure your ignition switch is shot." He complained at the grinding noise. "Shimizu-sensei is pretty enough that if I were a straight women I would be lesbian for her."

"That's a pretty high compliment." The children's volleyball coach ignored Tanaka's comment about the car.

"To top off her looks she's smart. Her name is Shimizu Kiyoko. Isn't it just the most beautiful name you've heard? Right now she's working on a PhD in architecture. I don't even want to try for a PhD, I'm done after my Masters, but damn Noya."

"Next time you see her, sneak a picture so I can tell you if I'd go straight for her or not." He teased.

"You have got to get that car fixed." Tanaka complained when the car groaned again. His friend ignored him and on the next try the vehicle came to life.

"Look at that. Don't have to get it fixed since I got it to start."

"Yeah, you just have to leave for work twenty minutes early because it takes that long to get it started." Tanaka scoffed. "Seriously Noya, I'm a broke University student and I'm about ready to give you the damn money to have your car fixed. It's ridiculous and you missed out on the Planetarium trip on Sunday due to that hunk of junk."

"I'm not that into Planetarium's anyway. The car saved my ass is what it did." The ex-libero defended.

"I'm giving you the money to get it fixed, so you'd better do it."

"You don't know how much it's going to cost."

"Ignition switch, about thirty-one-thousand. Add on a bunch of ridiculous fees and you're probably looking at fifty-thousand. I can float you Noya. Get your fucking car fixed."

"Fine, fine." Nishinoya agreed. "I'm going to work now, talk to you later Ryū."

"Bye." Tanaka pressed his face further into his pillow and groaned. A moment later he rolled over on his bed and dialed another number. "Suga-san, please help me."

* * *

"How was your day at school?" Azumane Asahi called through the mechanics shop he worked at. Kiyoko, the temporary evening receptionist, was arriving for her late shift.

Asahi was a man a little over six feet tall, one-hundred and eighty-six centimeters, with a man bun nestled on the back of his head. He held back the loose strands with a headband that his friend, Shimizu Kiyoko gifted him for Christmas the year before. He had a scruff brown beard on his chin that matched the color of his hair and eyes. Kiyoko on the other hand was small and petite. She was soft spoken and shy around people she didn't know well. Asahi knew that her new job as a temporary professor would play on her nerves. The shop was small and only had two available garages for working on incoming vehicles, but the parking lot was spacious. A small office contained several tire displays, a gumball machine, a half-empty vending machine, and multiple orange colored chairs with the leather wearing through to the stuffing. A door behind the receptionist desk connected the waiting room to the mechanics workspace. A large window also bridged the gap so customers could watch the work on their car if they desired. Children mostly used the window to watch in fascination with parents watching over them.

"It was interesting." She commented. "Have you met up with anyone from our high school group recently?"

"No, I haven't heard from them either." His eyebrows crinkled together.

"If you're free for drinks tonight, I'll text Daichi and see what everyone is up to."

"That sounds great, Shimizu." Asahi smiled. "I want to guess that Hinata, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi will be too busy to come though."

"You never know until you try." She laughed quietly. "Do you mind if I answer University emails while I work?"

"I'm not your boss." He reminded her.

"I'll get my work done, if the boss does ask." She winked at him. The other mechanic in the garage whistled.

"Didn't know you two were dating."

"We're not." They said together.

"Old high school friends." Asahi waved him off.

"And I'm not Azumane-san's type." Kiyoko teased.

"Uh yeah, that too."

"Not your type?" The mechanic asked in disbelief.

"That's the gist of it." Asahi didn't want to admit his type to his coworker on the fly. He didn't know the man well in the first place. He was struggling to remember the mechanic's name.

"Let me know what everyone says, yeah Shimizu?"

"Of course, it's always entertaining watching all of you get drunk." She laughed and disappeared into the office.

"I didn't think the receptionist wouldn't be anyone's type." His coworker mumbled under his breath.

It was a half hour before the two friends were able to talk to one another again.

"How'd you like teaching that architecture class today?" Asahi asked her as he stepped into the waiting room with the keys for the vehicle he'd finished working on.

"It was pretty fun. One of the students was a bit different, he shouted at me in the hall." Kiyoko took the papers and typed the information into the computer before calling for the customer.

"Why'd he shout at you?" He politely waited to ask his question when she was done with the woman who'd needed her tires rotated.

"He was giving me his name."

"And he yelled it at you in the hall?" Azumane laughed.

"Oddly enough." Her phone went off as she received a response from a group text she'd sent out. "Daichi will be joining us tonight."

"Good to hear, he's always nice to talk to." He glanced at the computer screen over Kiyoko's shoulder. "That is a lot of emails."

"They've been pouring in since this morning when I announced that I'd be open for office hours with students in the class that I took over teaching." She sighed. "So many of these are requesting the same time and I have to give it to the person who asked first. My schedule is going to be a mess."

"It's probably because you're pretty." Asahi told her.

"For not being your type, you sure can dole out the compliments." Shimizu teased warmly.

"Trust me, if you were a man, I'd be all over you." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What the name of the guy in the garage with me earlier?"

"I think it's Harun." She shrugged. "No idea though."

Her phone made a noise as another customer walked in. Asahi turned to them while Kiyoko quickly tended to the text she'd received.

"That'll probably be around thirty minutes, oil changes are fairly easy." Azumane told the man. "Do you have the key?"

The customer quickly detached his car keys from the rest of the ring and handed it over to the mechanic.

"If you'll just take a seat, we'll get your car right in."

"Oikawa says he and the boys from KYUU are coming." Kiyoko whispered as Asahi turned to collect the vehicle from outside.

"This'll be a wild night." He sent a smile her way and she gently called the man over to input his vehicle information for the oil change.

* * *

Kiyoko scrolled through her emails from the mass of students requesting times to meet with her during office hours. She had her calendar open on her desk at home and worked late into the night to try and figure out who had emailed first and what times she was truly available. One email from a student newer on the list caught her attention. It was the only name she knew. TANAKA RYŪNOSUKE. Against her better judgement, she clicked into the email to find a request for a Thursday ten days out. She glanced at her schedule and recognized that the spot was currently free—except, earlier students had probably already claimed the spot even if she hadn't read their email. Shimizu sighed and stared at the blank space on her calendar.

Her eyes drifted back to the email and her mind recalled his sincerity as he shouted his name at her in the hallway. She'd wanted to turn back. He'd surprised her and Kiyoko was intrigued, but her PhD classes were not forgiving for tardiness. Without thinking, she wrote his name in the spot on her calendar with pen so she couldn't erase it and sent him an email.

 _To: Tanaka Ryūnosuke_

 _From: Shimizu Kiyoko_

 _Subject: Re: Tutor?_

 _Tanaka-san,_

 _That spot is open on my calendar. I look forward to meeting with you then and I will consider your question beforehand so that I can give you a proper answer._

 _Thank you, and see you in class on Wednesday._

 _Shimizu Kiyoko_

The professor took a deep breath and turned back to answering emails from other students. When she came across the one that she should've given Tanaka's appointment to, she gently asked them if the Thursday a week after would work at the same time since that spot was still open. She clicked on another email when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered without looking at it.

"Shimizu, you organized us all for drinks and then you're the one who's late?" Daichi asked her with a warm laugh.

"Shit, sorry Daichi." She jumped off her chair and raced for the door. "I'll be there in just a few minutes. I got distracted answering emails from my students."

"See you soon Kiyoko." He hung up and she grabbed her coat before slipping on her shoes and racing out of her apartment.

A few minutes later found her outside Kirin City, a popular bar for their group of friends.

"There she is!" Oikawa called to her. "We thought you'd finally abandoned us."

"Sorry, my first day teaching was busier than I thought that it'd be." She pressed her purse into her lap as she took a seat at the table.

"It's been forever since we saw you, Kiyoko-senpai." Hinata greeted.

"I'm surprise that you and Oikawa are allowed out for a night." She returned. "Especially with what came out yesterday morning."

"Don't remind me." The small man's head hit the table and he groaned.

"Chibi-chan is hounded by media every day, but he's managed to slip by without talking to them so far." Oikawa teased.

"Daichi wouldn't arrest the paparazzi." Hinata commented.

"I can't arrest somebody for doing their job." The officer rolled his eyes.

"Since I'm here with them, they can be out in public." Hajime explained. "Though we've already had to fend off several curious fans as a group."

"The usual." Kuroo Tetsurō shrugged. Kuroo was the tallest man in their group, by a single centimeter over Asahi. He had black hair that stuck up with gel and he'd combed his bangs on an angle over his right eye. A mischievous smirk was permanently plastered to his face and he leaned back in the booth, throwing an arm over the back of the booth. Kuroo's golden eyes skimmed over his friends and he turned to the only other female in their group. "How have you been Yachi?"

Yachi Hitoka was the smallest person in their group, barely shorter than Hinata. She was half-foreign and had short blonde hair as a result. She took after her mother by stepping into the graphic design world and she had natural skills with the subject. Her brown eyes took in those around her and used real life situations to improve her work.

"Work is busy lately, but I've been making good progress on several designs. I also brought a prototype to deliver to KYUU." She quickly reached into her large bag and passed the small tube to Hajime.

"I'll make sure to give this to the superiors." He nodded at her and tucked the item away. He looked at a quieter member of their group. "It's rare that you get a night off Shimada."

"Yeah, I got a few volunteers to man the store for me tonight." Shimada Makoto smiled. Shimada was the quieter person in their group, when Kozume Kenma wasn't with them. He wore glasses which helped to hide his large brown eyes and his black hair was pasted to his head. "I love my grocery store, but a drink out with you guys is fun too. You're pretty quiet over your drink Asahi."

"Ah, am I?" He looked up from his beer. "Probably just a long day."

"Anything interesting happen today?" Daichi asked the table at large.

"Kiyoko had a student shout at her in the hallway." Asahi provided.

"No way." Kuroo crowed.

"It was just his name, he forgot to introduce himself and so he yelled it at me as I was heading to my own class." She shrugged it off. "What about you Kuroo? You should have some interesting stories."

"Eh, not really. I did have a wimp run out of the shop earlier after the needle touched him once." He pulled a face.

"What were they wanting to get a tattoo of?" Shimada took a sip of his drink.

"The kanji, 'Ai'."

"Simple enough." Yachi picked up her beer and took a long drink. "It sounds cute."

"You'd think so. Some people can't stomach getting inked. Kai chased him down for me."

"Nobody expects him to be quick." Shimizu laughed.

"They really don't." Kuroo and the rest of the group joined her chuckles. "When do I get to ink you up, Hinata?"

"Not anytime soon." The red head replied. "I wouldn't be able to decide what to get."

"Pay me and I'll surprise you."

"No thanks, you'd probably draw a dick on me." Hinata teased.

"Not a bad idea." Kuroo frowned in thought. "How about you Oikawa? It's popular for singers to be inked."

"Not really my style though." Oikawa waved him off.

"Shimizu?" The tattoo artist turned to her hopefully.

"Stop trying to draw on everyone. You did it enough during high school." She scolded.

"Kuroo got told!" The men yelled together.

"Shut up." He mumbled.


	4. It Broke

**Chapter 4**

 **It Broke…**

Ryū told Nishinoya to get his car fixed and then he would give him the money to pay off his credit card. It took him thirty minutes to get the car started and then he drove it to the nearest shop he could find. He pulled it up to the open door and wasn't sure if he should turn it off since they'd have to force it to start again to get it in the garage.

"How can I help you?" A tall, bulky man stepped out from the area. His medium brown hair was pulled into a messy bun and he had a soft smile.

"My car is broken, but if I take out the key, you might not get it started again." Nishinoya explained.

"Probably a failed ignition switch. We'll take it right in since we don't have any other vehicles right now. If you want to head inside and talk to our receptionist, I'll get working on it."

"Thanks." Nishinoya jumped out of his car and the man looked surprised about their height difference. The mechanic adjusted the seat and climbed in, pulling it into the open garage. Noya stepped into the office area and a fairly pretty woman with a beauty mark by her lip and short black hair sat at the desk.

"Hello," she greeted him. "Can I get a bit of information from you?"

"Yeah." He hopped over to the available stool at the desk and waited for her questions. He answered them quickly and she gave him a warm smile.

"Feel free to sit on the couches or drink some water if you need. We'll call you when your car is done."

Nishinoya took a seat and focused on her face. Her features were familiar, but he was sure he'd never met her before. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

 _To: Ryū_

 _From: Noya_

 _Subject: Tell Me_

 _What did you say your new professor looks like again?_

He watched the mechanic work on his car through the window. The rusty hood was propped in the air and the man leaned over the engine checking connections and looking for broken or ripped parts. He reached back and grabbed something from the tool table next to him and placed his hands into the engine. A few moments later he came away with a piece of his car and set it aside. It was addicting to watch the large man focus on his vehicle. Not to mention that he was attractive in more than just his career. Nishinoya's phone vibrated and he tore his eyes away from the mechanic.

 _To: Noya_

 _From: Ryū_

 _Subject: Hottie_

 _Short black hair, beauty mark by her lower lip, absolutely gorgeous._

Noya snorted and glanced up at the receptionist. He knew it was illegal to snap a picture of someone without them knowing, but he couldn't help it. He had to know if his friend's professor also worked at the mechanics. Yū made sure to turn down the volume on his camera and lifted his smart phone and quickly snapped a picture when she turned her face to look at some paperwork in his general direction.

 _To: Ryū_

 _From: Noya_

 _Subject: You Mean Like this?_

 _*Image Attached_

He looked up to watch the mechanic again. The man stepped away from the vehicle and opened boxes of parts to bring back to the small side table with his tools. It was only a few seconds before his phone distracted him again.

 _To: Noya_

 _From: Ryū_

 _Subject: What the hell?!_

 _HOW THE FUCK YŪ?_

Noya smothered his laughter. Apparently the receptionist _was_ Ryū's new PhD professor. His friend's text was quickly followed with another.

 _To: Noya_

 _From: Ryū_

 _Subject: Where the hell are you?_

 _So? Also, isn't she beautiful?_

He waited a bit to type a message back. Nishinoya wasn't sure how to reply. The woman was pretty, but she wasn't his type—even if he were straight. His eyes drifted back to the mechanic working on his car. A strand of hair came loose and the mechanic pushed it back with his hand. The motion left a smudge of grease across his forehead and Noya chuckled. Ryū's professor looked up from her work, but quickly returned to it. Against his better judgement, Yū pulled his second illegal maneuver and took a picture of the mechanic as well.

 _To: Ryū_

 _From: Noya_

 _Subject: Where do you think I am?_

 _I'm at the mechanics getting my car fixed like you told me. I'm spending your money to sit here with your professor. She is pretty, but nothing compared to this guy._

 _*Image Attached_

Nishinoya leaned back in his chair and let himself drift down so he had terrible posture with his legs stuck out across the floor. A coworker of the mechanics pointed out the grease smeared on his forehead and he laughed. The long haired man wiped at the smudge with a rag. Noya wished he would've left it.

 _To: Noya_

 _From: Ryū_

 _Subject: Ah_

 _He is your type. Big and burly, but probably a teddy bear that you can yell at. You gonna ask him out?_

Yū flushed after reading his friend's message for him. He typed a harried reply as he could see the mechanic heading for the door that led to the office space.

 _To: Ryū_

 _From: Noya_

 _Subject: Why_

 _He's probably not even gay. There's no way I'm asking him out._

"Er, Nishinoya?" The mechanic asked with a low voice and the ex-libero fought to keep himself from shivering.

"Yes?" He jumped from his seat and bounced across the small space.

"The ignition switch was a definite problem in why your car had trouble starting. The fuel line also contributed to that since it's rotten. Have you noticed that you're spending more on gas?" The mechanic explained. Noya noticed that his nametag read _Azumane_.

"I haven't noticed." Yū shook his head.

"I wanted to clear the replacement with you before we moved forward." Azumane smiled.

"Yeah, it needs to be done or I'll have to bring it back in." Noya laughed quietly.

"We'll make the replacement of both parts then." He turned to the receptionist. "Shimizu, can you add those on?"

"Of course." She started typing in her computer. "Oh and Asahi-san, Oikawa wants you to call him when you're on break. He didn't say what he wanted."

"Thanks." Asahi turned back to his work and Nishinoya was pleased that he now knew the mechanics name.

"Just out of curiosity, is that Oikawa from KYUU?" Noya asked her.

"It is actually." Shimizu turned her attention to the client. "He doesn't do autographs."

"Oh no, I wasn't going to ask. My friend had a run in with a KYUU member the other day. It's quite the small world." Nishinoya put himself back in his seat.

"Hmm." The woman hummed.

It was a half hour before Asahi came back to tell Nishinoya that he'd finished fixing his car. Tanaka spent most of the time texting his friend and trying to convince him to ask the mechanic on a date. When it came down to the moment that he'd have the opportunity, the volleyball coach chickened out and handed his credit card to Shimizu.

As he was leaving the building, his phone rang and he stopped to answer it inside the office area.

"Ryū?" He asked. He waited for a moment. "Calm down, I can't understand what you're telling me. Tanaka. TANAKA. Ryū! What happened?"

The short man was silent for a long while and both adults watched him. Kiyoko recognized the name, but she doubted that it was her student.

"Kageyama was attacked?"

Asahi jumped at the information. Something serious had happened to their client's friend, but he didn't have a right to ask.

"Yeah my car is done, I'll be right there Ryū." He turned back to the workers. "Thanks for fixing my car."

"No problem." Azumane waved at the client as he rushed out of the building.

"What do you think that was about?" Shimizu asked him.

"If I had an idea I would tell you."

-oOo-

"Somebody tell me what happened." Nishinoya demanded when he turned up at the hospital waiting room.

"A KYUU fan recognized Kageyama as he was on his way to work and attacked him." Ennoshita explained. "He has a large cut on his face that requires stitches and since he hit the concrete pretty hard they're checking for a concussion."

"Damn KYUU. They started this on Saturday." Tanaka growled.

"It could've happened to anyone." Suga tried to calm down his friend. "But it is really annoying that KYUU has yet to make a statement about the incident."

"Um, if you want to get in touch with KYUU, I might know a way." Noya offered.

"You know how to get in contact with a famous singing group?" Tsukishima scoffed.

"I know somebody we might be able to talk to. They're friends with a KYUU member." He corrected.

"Who is it?" Yamaguchi asked quietly.

"My car mechanic from this morning."

"The one you didn't want to ask out?" Tanaka clarified.

"Ryū, shut up." Nishinoya grabbed his ear and the student flinched away.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Your car mechanic knows KYUU?" Tsukishima lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure they're not pulling your leg?"

"They could be." Noya shrugged. "The thing is that they mentioned Oikawa specifically and when I asked they said that he was the KYUU member. He doesn't do autographs though."

"Like we give a fuck about an autograph." Suga swore. The group looked at him in surprise. "Look, we need to get this sorted with the cause itself. If you have even a hint of a lead then we need to follow it. Do you mind going back to the mechanic, Noya?"

"Not at all." He shook his head. "It'd probably be better if a few of us went."

"Ennoshita, Tanaka, are you both okay to go with him?" Suga decided.

"Yes," they answered together.

"Good. You go and we'll stay here to get updates on Kageyama. We'll contact you if anything serious develops."

"Understood." The group of three headed out of the hospital to Nishinoya's car. It started on the first turn of the key.

"Wow, they really fixed it." Tanaka exclaimed.

"Yeah, you owe me seventy-three-thousand and one-hundred-fifty yen."

"Holy shit." His friend whispered.

"That's why you don't volunteer to pay for car repairs Tanaka." Ennoshita teased.

They pulled into the parking lot of the small mechanics shop and Asahi greeted them.

"Is something wrong with the car?"

"No, no, we have something else we want to ask you about." Noya told him. "You're friends with Oikawa Tōru of KYUU, right?"

"Yeah, we're buddies from high school." Asahi nodded.

"Can we meet him?" Tanaka demanded.

"Uh, I'm not supposed to do things like that. Iwaizumi gets mad at us."

"We're not trying to meet him because we're fans." Ennoshita explained. "Our friend was the one that Hinata Shōyō knocked into on Saturday evening. We want to speak with KYUU because some crazed fans recognized Kageyama from the paparazzi photo and attacked him today. He's in the hospital and we want to figure out why KYUU hasn't made a statement about the photo. It's causing problems for him, and us."

"I see." Asahi nodded. "I'm about to go on lunch, so if you're okay with waiting a couple minutes then I can call Iwaizumi directly. He's Hinata and Oikawa's manager."

"That'd be appreciated." Noya agreed.

"Tanaka, stop making that face." Ennoshita scolded as the student tried to intimidate the mechanic.

"It'll be five minutes, tops." Azumane retreated back into the mechanics area and they saw him pop into the reception area for a moment before vanishing again.

The three leaned up against Noya's car to wait. They didn't bother with small talk, they had to plan what they would say _if_ they managed to get a conference with KYUU. It'd probably be better to have Suga in the room with them.

-oOo-

"What's going on?" Kiyoko asked him when he stepped into the office area.

"You remember how Hinata crashed into a stranger Saturday night?" Asahi asked her. She nodded slowly. "Apparently the person he crashed into is one of their friend's and he was attacked earlier today by some KYUU fangirls. He's in the hospital."

"No way." Shimizu's hands flew to her mouth.

"I'm going to call Iwaizumi for them so they can talk to KYUU about why they haven't made a statement to clear up the photo." Asahi made for the time clock. "I'll be back in about an hour, yeah?"

"We have Harun here, we'll be fine without you for a bit." She smiled at her friend. Kiyoko leaned forward to peek out the window at the group and she fell off her stool. Azumane jumped in surprise.

"Are you okay Shimizu?"

"I'm fine, it's just, that bald one is the student who shouted after me in the hall." The woman quickly righted herself on her stool.

"What a small world we live in." Asahi shook his head. "See you soon, I'll bring back news of what's going on."

He stepped outside after getting rid of his mechanics clothes. Nishinoya looked up at him and his face went red. Asahi figured he was upset about what had happened.

"Let's go to the sandwich shop across the street and I'll call Iwaizumi. We might as well get something to eat. My treat for the trouble my friends caused."

"You don't have to," the one with dark black hair tried to deny.

"Really, it's no trouble." Asahi told him. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and led the way to the restaurant.

Once they had settled with food, Azumane pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Iwaizumi. Are Oikawa and Hinata there with you?" He waited for a reply. "Good. Look, I have some people on this side that need to speak with KYUU, can we both go on speaker?"

Nishinoya shook with excitement at confronting the singer.

"No they're not crazed fans. I learned after what happened to Kuroo. It's about the paparazzi picture and why KYUU hasn't made a statement." Asahi gave them a reassuring smile. He dropped his phone to the table. "We're on speaker."

"Hello, this is Iwaizumi Hajime, KYUU's manager. How can I help you?"

The dark haired member of the trio held out an arm as a signal for the other two to not reply.

"Hi Iwaizumi, my name is Ennoshita Chikara and I'm friends with the man in the photo Kageyama Tobio. Today on his way to work some KYUU fangirls recognized him and attacked because KYUU hasn't made a statement about his involvement with the group. He's currently in the hospital getting stitches for the cut inflicted on his face and they're checking to see if he has a concussion. We're hoping to be able to work through this with you directly since the neglect of your singer to make a statement influenced the attack of an innocent bystander."

Asahi shuddered at the man's straight forward nature. He reminded him of his friend Daichi.

"Yes of course, we'd love to meet with you and Kageyama as well as any others that you feel would need to be present. If that's a lawyer, I look forward to meeting them." Hajime paused for a moment. "What time would be the best for us to meet?"

"I'd like to have our friend Suga available. Would tomorrow at four work?"

"Yes, I'll rent out the conference room in this building. It's on the fifth floor, just let the receptionist know that you're here to meet with me. You said your name was Ennoshita?"

"It is. Thank you so much for understanding."

"Of course. I look forward to speaking with you tomorrow."


	5. A Masochist for Flowers

**Chapter 5**

 **A Masochist for Flowers**

Kuroo wouldn't consider himself a simple man. He was complex and often fought with Daichi over who was the better captain of their high school volleyball team since they were assigned the two leading positions. The two got along well and Kuroo chose a profession that allowed him to be continuously creative. His childhood friend, Kozume Kenma, often told him that he thought too much about his decisions. He had to admit that Kenma was correct, but he didn't want to confess that he was a simple man. His heart kept a firm argument that he _was_ simple since he'd only gone in the shop on the corner near his tattoo parlor when he saw an attractive blond through the window.

Now Kuroo found himself standing in the middle of a flower shop with no person to buy flowers for. The blond had greeted Kuroo when he walked in, but the worker was now tending to a bouquet for their front window display.

"Tsukki, we just got in a larger order of roses and baby's breath." A man around the same age as the other worker appeared in the doorway that read: EMPLOYEE'S ONLY. The man had dark brown hair, almost black, that looked a little green in the light. A large cowlick stuck up on the top of his head and a smattering of freckles decorated his skin.

"Did it come with some tulips too? I ordered those a week ago." The blond turned.

"I think it did?"

"I'll come check, do you mind watching the counter, Yamaguchi?"

"Not at all, Tsukki." The door swung shut behind the shorter male and swung again when the blond that attracted Kuroo into the shop vanished.

Kuroo bent over a display of blue roses and wondered how the flowers got their color. He picked up a couple of the single wraps and pressed one to his nose.

"Did you need help choosing anything?" Yamaguchi asked him.

"Oh, no, I was just looking."

"Let me know if you need anything. The blue rose has a wonderful meaning."

"What is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The blue rose is good for love at first sight. It's often a best seller for couples going on their first dates since it has such a warm symbol." Yamaguchi brushed his fingers along the petals of the flower.

"Thank you for the information." Kuroo smiled and decided to hold onto the few roses for the time being.

"Let me know if you need anything else." Yamaguchi left him alone with the flowers.

When the man called 'Tsukki' returned to the front of the shop at the register he headed up with his purchase. He didn't talk to Kuroo, but he politely assisted him with the purchase. Kuroo thanked him and continued on his way to work. The receptionist, Mari, at the parlor produced a vase for him to put the roses in.

"Have a girlfriend?" She teased him.

"No, but love at first sight isn't overrated. Is it?" He returned as he headed to the back to clock in.

"Who knows." She smiled warmly and welcomed an early morning guest.

-oOo-

"What are you doing?" Mari demanded of Kuroo later during the day. Not many people visited for a tattoo, and when she'd stepped away from the computer, he'd commandeered the computer to use the internet.

"I'm looking up flower meanings." He replied.

"Working on a tattoo design?" She stole her chair from him so he was forced to arch his back to use the computer.

"Sure." Kuroo said without thinking.

"What are you really doing then?" Mari's left eyebrow lifted from curiosity.

"There's an attractive florist on the corner." He sighed.

"So you're looking up flower meanings to?" She prompted.

"I was going to buy another bouquet."

"That's why you bought the blue roses. Love at first sight." Mari laughed. She looked at his screen. "You can't buy gladioli on their own, get them in a bouquet with red roses. Don't know what you'll do with them though."

"Why can't I get them on their own?" He stepped away from the computer.

"Because they only mean infatuation when included in a bouquet of other flowers. On their own they only mean strength and moral integrity."

"Red roses and gladioli. Got it." Kuroo paused. "What if they don't have gladioli?"

"Then don't buy anything from them. You don't have anything to do with the flowers anyway. Save your paycheck Kuroo."

"Right." He nodded.

"So what does she look like?"

"He's a tall blond with glasses." A sly smile slid across the messy, raven haired man's face.

"A blond." She didn't even blink at the gender correction. "That sounds like something you'd like."

"He definitely caught my attention. I don't normally walk that direction, but I'm glad I did today." Kuroo leaned against the wall of the parlor. "I'm going to call someone."

"I'll interrupt you if we get a customer."

"Sure." He agreed. Once he was in the back of the parlor he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" The quiet voice on the other end asked.

"Do you want some roses?" Kuroo asked his friend. He could heard the quiet sounds of a game in the background.

"What would I do with roses?"

"Put them in water and wait for them to die."

"Doesn't sound like fun."

"Come on Kenma, help me out here."

"Why are you buying roses?" Kenma asked. The line went quiet and he assumed that his friend paused the game he was beta testing.

"There's an attractive florist at the shop near my work and I'm trying to drop a message. I bought blue roses from him this morning because they symbolize love at first sight."

"You are the most ridiculous man I've ever met." Kenma pressed play on his game again. "How do you even know that's what they symbolized?"

"The other person who works there told me. I made sure to buy the blue ones from the attractive florist though."

"Guy or girl?"

"Man."

"Are you sure he understood what you were trying to say? He's a man."

"He works at the shop. Besides, the other associate was male and he knew what flowers meant. It's their job to know Kenma."

"Okay, but did the attractive guy understand that you were buying the flowers to create a message for him specifically?"

"Er," Kuroo thought about it. "You're right, he'd have no idea."

"Then why are you buying more roses from him?"

"Because I have to try."

"You could always ask him out. If he says no then you never go there again."

"But that's too easy Kenma." Kuroo whined.

"Just bring the roses over once you're done with work." Kenma sighed and paused his game again.

"You are the best."

-oOo-

"Tsukki, these are the flowers that you're running low on." Yamaguchi brought a clipboard over to his friend.

"Thanks, I'll look into ordering some more."

"Is there anything else that you need help with?"

"We need a new window display. I did one of them this morning, but the other bouquet was purchased earlier. I haven't gotten to it yet, if you think you can design a pretty one, you can." Tsukishima offered.

"I'll make a good one. You won't want to let me be a writer when you see my bouquet."

"I gave you this job because you _are_ a writer." He countered as a customer walked into the store.

"Ouch." The man chuckled. Tsukishima looked up and noticed that he looked like the man he'd rang up with the blue roses that morning.

"How did those roses go?" Yamaguchi perked up to greet the customer.

"I don't think my meaning went across, so I wanted to build a bouquet. I was wondering if you had any gladiolus in stock."

"What were you planning on pairing it with?" Tsukishima took over the conversation.

"I did some research online and I thought red roses would go well, since it would mean love and infatuation." The black haired man smiled.

"Yamaguchi, work on the window bouquet."

"Okay, Tsukki." His childhood friend wandered off and Tsukishima grabbed a floral post to help him design the bouquet.

"How many roses would you like in it?"

"Oh, um, twelve is a usual number, right?"

"It is, but it makes a larger bouquet. If you're looking for something a little less expensive, then a bouquet of six will suit your needs."

"Probably just six then." The man smiled and Kei tried not click his tongue.

"Do you want a compliment for the bouquet? Baby's breath is popular."

"I wouldn't want to present the wrong message, what does it mean?"

"Mostly eternal love, but also pureness and innocence."

"Is there anything that just represents innocence? It's kind of a new development and I don't want to scare them."

"I'd recommend a white daisy since they are small." Tsukishima avoided looking at his customer, because the man stared at him without relenting.

"Sounds great."

Kei was quick to finish the bouquet and wrap it tightly in a bundle. He moved them to the register and rang up the purchase.

"I'm Kuroo, by the way, Kuroo Tetsurō." The man put out his hand and Tsukishima took it hesitantly.

"Tsukishima Kei."

"Perhaps we'll be seeing more of each other. If they understand these." Kuroo held up the bouquet.

"I suppose we could." The florist agreed quietly.

-oOo-

"So how'd the flirting go?" Kenma asked when Kuroo stepped into their shared apartment.

"He seems pretty thick."

"Or he's just not interested in you." His friend offered.

"Harsh, Kenma." Kuroo tossed the bouquet into his lap.

"Those are pretty." He complimented before throwing them to the coffee table. "What do they mean?"

"Love, infatuation, innocence." Kuroo rattled off as he tossed his old high school jacket onto a kitchen chair. "How's the game play going?"

"It relies too heavily on finding secrets. If you don't find the secrets then you can't progress in the game and it takes hours to comb every crevice. Pretty poor design, but the puzzles are fun."

"Did you ever figure out how to beat the dragon on that handheld console game?"

"No, it doesn't make any sense. I've played through several times and no matter how much life you get, the dragon's attacks are too hard and you can't break past him."

"Give it to me, I'll see if I can see anything."

Kenma passed him the system as he continued his treasure hunting to progress on the level. "Game file three has the most stamina and health."

Kuroo popped the game open and started it up at the scene where the player takes on a large dragon that doesn't fit on the screen. After a couple failures, he handed it back to Kenma.

"It's tail lights up just before it attacks. Should be easy enough to dodge and hit if you get the timing right."

"Ah, thank you." Kenma didn't smile, but he paused the game on the TV to return to the dragon on the handheld console.

Kuroo reached for their shared laptop and booted it up. Accessing the Internet, he pulled up some flower meaning websites. Kenma glanced over his shoulder at the screen.

"Don't tell me you're planning on going back and buying more flowers."

"I won't tell you then." Kuroo laughed.

"Kuro," Kenma groaned.

"Hold on, I'm making a plan."

"You are going to waste your entire paycheck on flowers. We don't have that many vases to watch them die here." The man groaned. His head hit the couch cushion and his black and blond hair fanned around his face.

"Have you ever wanted something so much that you'd go to any lengths to obtain it?"

"Video games." Kenma replied.

"This florist is my video game. Until I know whether or not he's gay, I will keep buying flowers."

"As long as you can pay rent for next month, I'm not going to care how much you spend on flowers."

Kuroo didn't bother to reply to his friend. Instead he opened a blank document on the laptop and started to write.

 _Tetsurō's Flower Buying Guide_

 _Step one: try romance one more time_

· _Dark red carnations_

· _Pink roses_

 _Step two: try from the beginning, friendship and adoration_

· _Yellow roses_

· _Sunflowers_

· _Daffodils_

 _Step three: introduce my fascination_

· _Light red carnations_

· _Bouquet of carnations_

 _Step four: state my love_

· _Pink Hydrangea_

· _Yellow Iris_

 _Step five: success (?)_

· _Tulips_

· _Orange roses_

· _Globe Amaranth_

· _Ambrosia_

 _Step six: marriage (?)_

· _White roses_

· _Primrose_

"Marriage?" Kenma asked skeptically over his shoulder.

"Shut up." Kuroo saved the document and shut the laptop. "It's just in case."

-oOo-

"Tsukki, that guy from yesterday is back." Yamaguchi whispered the next morning. Tsukishima stood from his work in the employee's only area and looked out at the shop. Kuroo was back.

"You must be having a lot of trouble." Tsukishima stepped out from the back and his shorter friend flinched at the accusatory tone.

"That's one way of putting it." Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes. "I'm starting to think I'll have to start all over with showing my feelings for them."

Tsukishima didn't reply to his comment. "Do you know what flowers you want to get today?"

"Yeah, pink roses and dark red carnations if you have them." The man perked up. A little skip added to his step as he walked around the shop. "One more try with the love theme and then I'll try something else."

The florist nodded. "Do you want six and six of each?"

"That'd be great." Kuroo kept his eyes on the blond as he made the bouquet of flowers. Once he'd paid for his purchase, he made his way to the door. "Thank you."

He waved with the bouquet and Kei felt the pressure lift from his shoulders.

"He's a bit odd." Yamaguchi commented. Tsukishima agreed.

Later, as he headed out for lunch, a display of flowers on the counter of a tattoo parlor caught his eye. He stopped outside the window and realized it was the set of flowers that he'd put together for Kuroo that morning. Tsukishima's gaze slid to the rest of the parlor and was surprised to find his newest customer staring at him from one of the booths. He didn't have a client, but he had his tools out and was working with them. Kei turned away from the shop and continued down the street in search of food. He had a feeling that their closely positioned workplaces were going to cause and issue for him.


	6. Design Me A Cup of Coffee?

Ennoshita wasn't looking forward to his long day between work and the meeting he'd set up with KYUU. He was scheduled to open at the coffee shop, which meant he was there at five AM to get the machines running properly and make sure that everything was stocked for the day ahead. The shop opened at six, and the usual morning coffee rush ensued. One of their six o'clock associates came in fifteen minutes late and it stunted their ability to address orders in a timely fashion.

By seven they had the flow of the line under control and Ennoshita was given a moment to sit down and count stock numbers as the location manager. By seven twenty-nine he was back on the floor, anticipating a daily customer. She entered behind a couple of other women that were taller, but Ennoshita's eyes didn't focus on them. He'd taken her order several times since she'd started coming in. Her blond hair and bright brown eyes stood out among any crowd.

Seven thirty was his favorite time of day. Ennoshita made sure he planted himself at the register and when she stepped up to order, he smiled.

"Yachi, a Grande Latte today as well?" He asked politely.

"I'll start with a Tall today." She corrected politely.

"No problem." He typed the order into the computer and made a note on the paper cup with a sharpie before he passed it into the waiting line of unmade drinks. "We'll have that right out for you Yachi-san."

"Thank you," she visibly looked at his nametag. "Ennoshita-san."

He didn't care that she didn't know his name until she looked, because she had bothered to try and figure it out. Yachi took a seat at her familiar booth and pulled out a large sketchbook and her laptop. She set them out across the table and started to look through files on her computer. Ennoshita watched her from the corner of his eye as he continued to help the rush of morning customers. Few stayed to enjoy their drinks, instead they rushed off to school or work in the hopes that coffee hadn't made them late. Yachi was one of the few exceptions, and she was a constant Monday through Friday.

On Ennoshita's break shortly after, he took it late, he used the opportunity to slide into the seat across from her.

"You don't mind, do you? Everywhere else is full." He gestured around the café.

"Oh no, of course not." Yachi shuffled several of her papers and designs so that he had more room on his side of the small table. Ennoshita looked at her work and frowned as he thought about them. Yachi quickly tried to hide them at his expression.

"These look great," he complimented.

"R- really?" She asked.

"Yeah, you've got a knack for these." He started reaching for a design. "Do you mind if I look?"

"N- no." Yachi unburied them from her pencil kits and let him examine the colorful rough drafts.

"This really lets you see the process of creating a logo or poster."

"It can be difficult to choose the right image and medium at first."

"I like how you changed this one here." He pointed to two drawings that showcased multiple people at first before changing to just one.

"The client decided that it would be more profitable to have posters of the singers by themselves."

Her words caught Ennoshita by surprise and he focused on the letters at the top of the poster.

"KYUU," he breathed.

"Mmm," Yachi hummed. "I'm friends with a couple members from high school and they hire me often to do designs for the group. I'm designing these few here as a throwback to high school for the members."

"It feels like everyone I'm meeting lately is wrapped up with KYUU somehow." Ennoshita chuckled with mirth at his own fate. Later that afternoon he'd be in close proximity with KYUU members.

"Oh?" Yachi looked up at him curiously.

"My friend got caught up in the paparazzi thing. I'm meeting up with Iwaizumi later to talk about what happened." He tried to wave it off.

"Ah Hinata, he called me last night about it. He feels really bad apparently." She shrugged. "He was always clumsy. Hopefully you can get things straightened out. Hajime will be understanding."

"Good to know." Ennoshita laughed.

"I'll be at KYUU offices later to drop off designs." Yachi dropped on him. He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a coworker.

"Ennoshita, we need you over here, man."

"Be right there." He rose from the seat and swallowed the rest of his small cup of coffee. "Let me know if you need another Tall to take to work with you."

"Yes," she managed to say before he'd returned to his work behind the counter.

* * *

"I see that Kageyama is still terrible at disguises." Ennoshita commented as he walked up behind the small group outside the office building that hosted KYUU.

Kageyama tried hiding himself in a large high school jacket with the hood up, a baseball cap, and sunglasses. He jumped at the comment and growled. Suga, in comparison, dressed up in a nice suit to look more professional. Ennoshita had at least changed his coffee stained shirt before meeting up with his friends. Nishinoya was at his coaching job, Tanaka in class, and since they were waiting on Tsukishima to show up—Yamaguchi was watching his flower shop.

"Sorry I'm late." Tsukishima apologized as he appeared in front of them from the crowd. He was taller than most of the people, but they failed to spot his blond hair in the cacophony of colors from foreigners.

"It's alright, still on time." Suga smiled at him. "Let's head upstairs."

"How's your cheek, King?" Tsukishima joked quietly. Kageyama scowled behind his glasses, but it didn't garner a reaction. A large cut ran up his right cheek and onto his temple. Black surgical stiches marred his darkened complexion. His scowl caused the cut on his lip to open again.

"Damn it," he swore.

"Here," Suga handed him a Kleenex from his pocket and Kageyama pressed it to the open wound.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist at the desk asked.

"Hi, I'm Ennoshita Chikara. I have an appointment with Iwaizumi Hajime at four on the fifth floor." The black haired male stepped forward and relayed the information the manager gave him the day before.

"Ennoshita-san. Yes Iwaizumi-san told me to direct you. You'll use the elevator to the right here," she gestured with her hand. "On the fifth floor you'll make a left out of the elevator and it'll be the second door on your right. The plaque should read Contract Conference Room."

"Thank you, ma'am." He politely nodded to her.

"Yuki-san, I can show them up if you'd like. I have to give Iwaizumi-san the designs." A familiar voice came from behind the group. Ennoshita turned to see his favorite coffee shop blonde.

"Yachi-san," he greeted softly.

"You know her?" Suga pulled Ennoshita down so he could whisper in the man's ear.

"In passing mostly." He explained.

"That would be great. Thank you Yachi-san." Yuki smiled at the designer.

"Come on." She used her head to direct the group to the elevator. "It's good to see you again Ennoshita-san, I was hoping I might come at the right time to bump into you."

"You certainly guessed the right time to come."

"I just finished the designs actually." Yachi held up the large cardboard folder she was carrying. "The posters turned out great I think. Of course they're still prototypes."

"That's good. I would love to see them, but I'm sure they're for KYUU to review privately."

"Iwaizumi-san might pull them out while you're there. He'll be excited to see them as well. Hinata and Oikawa always want to see theirs first." She laughed quietly.

Tsukishima cleared his throat and brought the two back to reality as the elevator arrived on their floor. The group climbed in with a handful of other patrons. Yachi leaned her folder against the wall to keep it protected and Suga pressed the button for the fifth floor.

Yachi took off ahead of the group when they reached their floor. Ennoshita rushed after her to hold open the door. She shuffled in with the precious property.

"Iwaizumi, I brought the posters and showed your guests the way." She gestured to the group of four people.

"Thank you Yachi." He smiled. He looked back at a man that was messing around with a bouquet of dark red carnations and pink roses on the conference table. "Kuroo, out."

"What?" He jumped at the demand. When his eyes met the florist Tsukishima, however, his face turned red and he raced out of the conference room.

Oikawa lounged at the end of the large glass table with his feet propped on the edge. Hinata picked up the centerpiece arrangement and moved it to a corner table. He turned red when he saw Kageyama's glare, now free of his sunglasses, settle on him. Shōyō sat stiffly in his seat and shook with anticipation of the meeting.

"One of our men is running a little late, but I would assume that we can start without him." Hajime set Yachi's portfolio on the table and gestured for her to sit. "Join us Yachi and then we can talk after."

"Yes!" She agreed quickly. Hitoka took a seat one space away from Iwaizumi in anticipation of their missing guest.

The manager stood from his seat and put out his hand. "Apologies for this informal start, I'm Iwaizumi Hajime."

The man was fairly tall and his dark hair stuck up all over the place.

"Ennoshita Chikara, I spoke with you on the phone yesterday."

"Ah yes, pleasure to meet you in person. May I inquire how you met Asahi?"

"Our friend Nishinoya needed his car fixed. He couldn't be here today since he's coaching a children's volleyball team." Oikawa and Hinata perked up at the mention of the sport.

"Quite the connection." Hajime nodded. He turned to the other men.

"Sugawara Kōshi." The gray haired man smiled softly.

"Tsukishima Kei." The blond tilted up his head so he could look down on the manager through his glasses. Iwaizumi smiled. Ennoshita recognized the tactic as an attempt to put the blond in a position of power.

"Kageyama Tobio." The last man introduced. Hajime's eyes focused on the large cut running up the side of his face.

"My sincerest apologies for your injury." Iwaizumi shook his hand politely. "If you all would take seats around the table here, we can get started."

"Thank you for meeting with us on short notice." Suga smiled at the singing group's manager.

"This was an issue that should've been cleared up Sunday morning, but due to Hinata's negligence, we're here."

The door opened and another person walked in. "Sorry I'm late Iwaizumi."

Suga's head snapped to the sound and stared at the Police Officer he'd met multiple times that week standing there.

"It's quite alright, Daichi, we saved you a space here." The manager waved to the seat.

"Daichi!" Hinata perked up when he saw his friend.

"We're only in this mess because you ignored what I told you when you called me Sunday morning." He turned to look at the group they'd affected and jumped when he saw Suga starting at him. "Sugawara."

"It's nice to see you again." The silver haired main blushed and looked away. Ennoshita raised an eyebrow at his friend. Tsukishima snorted.

"Thanks for showing up on short notice Daichi." Hajime pulled the conversation back. "I've already drafted a proposal of some things that we are willing to do to correct this situation. If you have any other demands, let us know and we'll be happy to work with you."

He pushed a paper across the wide table and Ennoshita passed it to Kageyama so he could read through it.

 _500,000 Yen, gifted as a check_

 _Press Conference at which your presence is optional_

 _Personal apology from Hinata Shōyō_

 _Autographed KYUU merchandise that you are allowed to sale for a profit_

 _Hinata Shōyō will get to know you personally and treat you as a friend_

"That's too much money, it's way more than the hospital bill." Kageyama said.

"It's meant to also cover your lost hours at work. I was under the impression that you were unable to do your job yesterday and I assumed that today would be similar after a hospital stay." Iwaizumi smiled at them.

"It's very generous." Suga smiled. He gave Kageyama a look that clearly stated he would accept the full amount.

"Is there anything else that you guys would like?" Hajime folded his hands and watched them.

Ennoshita leaned over and whispered something in Kageyama's ear. He started at the information and glanced at Oikawa and Hinata. Tobio shook his head.

"No that should be it." Chikara replied.

Kageyama signed the agreement form that Iwaizumi sent to their side of the glass table.

"Now, if you'd like to stay for the Press Conference, it's already scheduled for five which is in thirty minutes. Kageyama is welcome to stand on the stage with us and say his own piece about the incident, or you can watch from a controlled area with your friends."

"I'd like to be on stage, to show what happened to me." Kageyama pointed at the cut.

"No problem. Let me review these posters for Yachi so she can leave, and then we'll move to the conference hall on the first floor." Iwaizumi pried the folder for the posters open and started to spread them out.

Hinata bounced from his seat to look at the posters his high school friend had designed.

"These are amazing Yachi." He complimented. "Look at Oikawa."

"Of course mine is brilliant." The pretty boy flicked his hair back. "There's no way to take a bad picture of me."

Iwaizumi pulled out his phone and showed Oikawa something on it.

"That's the only exception." He pouted. "You're so mean Iwa-chan."

"You're a self-absorbed prick, Shittykawa." Hajime insulted. Daichi's shoulders shook with laughter.

"Look at me!" Hinata pulled a poster of the bunch and held it up.

"That's a great front picture of you going for a spike," the officer stood to look at it from a better angle. "That really takes me back to high school."

"You're a spiker?" Kageyama asked.

"I may be short, but I can jump. I played Middle Blocker, though." Hinata grinned at the baker. "Hey Kageyama, you know what I do for a living, so where do you work?"

"I'm a baker in a café on Takeshita street." Tobio's quiet reply had Hinata leaning in to hear what he'd said.

"What do all of you do for work?" Yachi corrected his question quietly.

"I'm a high school teacher at Nekoma." Sugawara explained. "I'm also the advisor for Nekoma's volleyball club."

"Barista at a coffee shop." Ennoshita waved off his answer.

"I own a flower shop." Tsukishima said with a straight face. Daichi wanted to laugh, but he held it in considering the serious look on the blond's face. Oikawa didn't do the same.

"Serious, Megane-kun owns a flower shop?" His voice cracked on the last word.

"Crappykawa, don't be rude."

"I inherited it from my parents." The blond glared at the singer.

"You don't happen to own the shop called _Tulip Love_? Near the tattoo parlor, _Marks_?" Iwaizumi asked suddenly. He looked like he'd realized something.

"You know it?" Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed together at the question.

"Kuroo was talking about it earlier. He works at _Marks_."

"Oh!" Oikawa remembered his earlier conversation with their friend before their guests had arrived. Hajime kicked him hard under the table to keep him from saying anything.

"These are great designs Yachi. I'll send you an email later today requesting exactly what we want for ads and products." Iwaizumi smiled at the blonde.

"I'll look forward to it." Hitoka jumped to her feet and started to head out of the room. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ennoshita-san?"

"Yeah, seven-thirty." Chikara smiled at her.

"A date?" Suga teased when she was gone.

"She just comes in for coffee." The man turned red and Sugawara laughed brightly. The teacher successfully caught Daichi's attention.


	7. I'm Broke and Yet I'm Buying Groceries

"You have enough money for groceries yet?" Tsukishima asked as he walked back into his flower shop. Yamaguchi was sweeping the main floor area as they neared closing time.

"I will after today." The dark haired male flushed. Tsukki paid him on a day to day basis with cash from the register. He told him that it would balance out when he did the books at the end of the week. He felt bad that his friend had to float him as much as he did because of his fluctuating job.

"Good, you need to be able to eat Yamaguchi." Kei chided. "Honestly, you have a job here whenever you need it."

"I know." He was embarrassed enough for the night. "I just hate admitting that I need help."

"How long have we been friends?" The blond sighed. "You can trust me."

"Thanks Tsukki." He quickly finished sweeping while the shop owner worked on shutting down the register.

"I think that guy, Kuroo, who keeps coming in to buy flowers is interested in someone in KYUU."

Yamaguchi looked up at the offhand comment. Tsukishima wasn't known for his sudden revelations or commentary on others' lives.

"Really?" Tadashi asked politely. He had no interest in the topic.

"I saw him in the KYUU offices today leaving behind the bouquet he bought this morning. When we went in for the meeting regarding the King." Kei keyed in a few commands on the register the drawer soared open.

"That's interesting. It seems like everyone we're meeting lately have a tie to KYUU, or they're KYUU themselves. It must be fate." Yamaguchi joked.

"Fate," Tsukki scoffed. He pushed a wad of cash and a few coins across the counter to him. "Your pay."

"Thanks, I'll go get food now." He pocketed the money.

"Turn the sign on the door on your way out."

"No problem." Tadashi agreed. He flicked the switch for the electronic "OPEN" sign and turned the plastic sign hanging from a chain and suction cup on the class door.

Yamaguchi's breath crystalized when it hit the cold wall of air outside the shop. He looked back to see Tsukishima finishing his work with the register before he'd lock the front door for security. He smiled. Once upon a time he'd had a crush on his best friend from childhood, but he'd grown out of it when they went to University. Kei politely made Yamaguchi aware that he knew how his best friend felt about him, and despite that Tsukishima was also gay, he didn't feel the same way. He apparently found himself attracted to someone else on campus, but Tsukki hadn't had the chance to introduce himself. The conversation allowed Tadashi to think over his feelings and decide whether or not he really like Tsukki that way. After a few days of contemplation he'd realized that it was the novelty of marrying a childhood best friend that led him think he liked Tsukishima that way.

Yamaguchi yawned and pushed his thoughts away from his best friend as he trudged down the street. He needed to make a grocery list so that he put his money to good use. Milk, eggs, and bread were general items people bought on a fairly weekly basis. Tadashi also knew that he needed to refill his stash of aka miso, but if Tsukishima stayed over for dinner as he tended to do, then he's need shiro miso instead. He could get a small package of it, to save a bit since he wouldn't use shiro for his own dishes.

He also needed cabbage. Yamaguchi sighed. He should've made a physical list before he went to work at the flower shop that morning.

Once inside the small store, called Shimada-mart, he wandered up and down each aisle to find things that he needed. After he'd collected the necessities, he returned to the aisles for a second time to get a few luxuries.

Yamaguchi didn't pay attention to the cashier at the end of the long line since there was only one person. He yawned as he came closer to checking out. Working at Tsukki's shop was more intensive than he expected.

"Long day?" The man asked when he set his basket on the counter.

"Yeah," he shrugged and glanced up at the other person. The cashier was a male with glasses and dark black hair that clung to his head. Tadashi found himself captivated by the person's casual attractiveness.

"Hopefully you can get enough rest tonight." He smiled and it took Yamaguchi longer than it should have to reply with:

"Y-you too."

"Ha, thanks." The man replied. "Your total is one-thousand and seventy-five."

Yamaguchi pulled the wad of cash from his pockets and started to count out the amount for the man across the counter.

"You're three-hundred yen short." The cashier told him.

"Uh," Tadashi reached for his wallet. He hoped that the mysterious three hundred would appear in his wallet at the last moment. When he opened the zipper for cash, he stared at the empty pocket. His emergency cash was at home and he contemplated calling Tsukishima for help with the last three hundred.

Yamaguchi looked up at the cashier and opened his mouth to explain, when the worker jumped in. "I can cover you that three-hundred, as long as you promise to pass on the favor."

The cashier adjusted his glasses and reached for his own wallet.

"I can pay you back." Yamaguchi tried to tell him.

"Don't pay me back, pass the favor on." He smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Tadashi bowed and narrowly missed the counter with his head.

"It's no problem. I'm Shimada, by the way, Shimada Makoto."

"Yamaguchi Tadashi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." Shimada bowed politely as Yamaguchi grabbed his groceries and left the store.

Tadashi walked quickly to his apartment. He was eager to get out of the cold. As he set the groceries on the table, his phone notified him that he had a text. He pulled out the smartphone and looked at the illuminated screen.

 _From: Nishinoya_

 _To: Suga, Ennoshita, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kageyama_

 _Drinks Tonight?_

Yamaguchi shook his head and tapped out a quick reply.

 _To: Group_

 _It's Wednesday. WTH are you thinking?_

It was a few seconds before he received a reply.

 _From: Nishinoya_

 _To: Group_

 _I'm thinking that I want to get wasted since I don't have work tomorrow._

 _From: Suga_

 _To: Group_

 _You don't, but everyone else does._

Yamaguchi laughed at the teacher's reply.

 _From: Kageyama_

 _To: Group_

 _I'll come, but I'll only have a couple drinks to take the edge off._

 _From: Tanaka_

 _To: Group_

 _Kageyama knows what's up!_

Yamaguchi set his phone to the side as it continued to provide messages. He needed to eat dinner first.

 _From: Ennoshita_

 _To: Group_

 _How are you doing since the press conference today?_

 _From: Kageyama_

 _To: Group_

 _Fine. My boss is thankfully understanding of what happened. Have to wait a few days to see what happens._

 _From: Tsukishima_

 _To: Group_

 _I'm ready for drinks._

 _From: Suga_

 _To: Group_

 _That's unusual for you Tsukki._

 _From: Tsukishima_

 _To: Group_

 _Yamaguchi, did you get groceries?_

Tadashi laughed at how his friend ignored the message from their parental figure.

 _To: Group_

 _I did, fixing dinner right now if you want to drop by._

 _From: Tsukishima_

 _To: Group_

 _Already eating. I'll pay for your drinks tonight._

 _From: Tanaka_

 _To: Group_

 _Ooh, are you two gonna date?_

The next text Yamaguchi sent arrived at the same time that Tsukishima's answer did to Tanaka's familiar ribbing.

 _To: Group_

 _No_

 _From: Tsukishima_

 _To: Group_

 _No_

 _From: Suga_

 _To: Group_

 _Stop teasing them. We'll meet at Kirin City at eight._

The finality of the text gave Yamaguchi the impression that the conversation was over. He finished making his dinner and ate in a rush so that he could make it to Kirin City on time.

* * *

Shimada was locking his grocery store for the night when he received a text. He turned away from the glass doors, after testing if they were locked, and checked the message.

 _From: Kuroo_

 _To: Shimada_

 _Yooo, Shimada, Kirin City at seven thirty._

The man smiled and typed a quick affirmative reply before heading directly for the bar. He would buy food at the bar, even if it was more expensive. When he arrived at the bar, Kuroo and Kenma were already sitting at a table and the taller of the two stood to wave him over.

"It's been forever man." The artist greeted.

"We just met up on Monday for drinks." Shimada raised an eyebrow at his high school friend.

"Well Kenma wasn't there." Kuroo defended. The man with half-dyed hair was enthralled in a hand held video game and wasn't paying attention.

"You got me there." Shimada said good naturedly.

"You chose the corner tonight?" Daichi asked as he slid into the booth. Kuroo pointed at his childhood friend as a response and the officer nodded. Kenma liked darker places.

"Anyone else ordering dinner?" Oikawa asked as he jumped into the booth with Hinata and Iwaizumi behind him.

"I am. Just closed the store." Makoto raised his hand.

"I will pay for you."

"What? No, Oikawa," the grocer tried to push his friend away.

"Don't be silly, I'm feeling generous today, Shi-ma-da-kun."

"He'll drive you up the wall until you agree." Hajime leaned across the table to their friend.

"I'm famous, it's what I'm here for." Oikawa winked.

"You became famous to feed your own ego." Daichi mumbled.

"What was that?" Tōru turned on him.

"Nothing." The officer gave his friend a placating smile.

"Hey," Yachi greeted as she showed up with Asahi and Kiyoko.

"The gang's all here." Kuroo waved for an attendant to come and serve them. "What has everyone been up to since Monday?"

"Daichi met someone." Oikawa teased his friend.

"Tell us more," Asahi leaned forward on the table.

"Hey, I met someone too." Kuroo defended.

"Yes, well, you've told everyone about it except the object of your affections. We're well versed in your newfound flower knowledge." Tōru told the ex-middle blocker blandly.

"Tsukki, you're actually on time?" A voice asked as a group walked past their table.

"I was trying to be late, but I walked too fast." The blond replied.

"Come on Tsukishima, you know you love hanging out with us." A small ball of human landed on the taller man's broad back.

"Noya, don't climb him like a tree." An exasperated voice berated.

"He's a monkey, Suga!" The bald one exclaimed. Kiyoko flushed red as she realized who the person was. Their group watched in surprise as the objects of their recent curiosity walked to a nearby booth.

Daichi ducked down into the booth so he couldn't be seen and groaned quietly. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "You okay Daichi?"

"The silver haired one would be the person that I met while on duty."

"That small one with the blond strip of hair was the one that I fixed the car for." Asahi nodded at Hajime.

"I recognize multiple people from that group." Hajime nodded.

"Ennoshita-san!" Yachi called over to them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kuroo panicked. He tried to pull her back into the booth, but it was too late. The whole group had turned and were fully aware of their companions in the bar.

"Ah Yachi-san," the man greeted. "It's good to see you again today."

"I didn't expect to see you all tonight, at least here." Her eyes glanced over the group and she shuddered at the cold glare that Kageyama sent Hinata's way.

"It was Noya's idea." Suga explained. "I've been made the designated driver for this sorry lot."

"Same here," Daichi pulled himself up from the table so he could be seen. "I have work in the morning."

"Same, high school's aren't closed on Thursday's."

"Your class was really interesting today Shimizu-sensei." Tanaka complimented the beauty at the edge of the booth. His face was completely red and she flushed in response to his compliment.

"Thank you, I didn't think that front entrance designs would go over well with the class, but it's a necessary aspect."

"That's the student who shouted after you in the hallway?" Asahi asked louder than he meant to and he turned red. He tried to bury his bulk in the booth, but he had no room to sink under the table.

"Would you like to get a larger table and combine our two groups so we can talk easier?" Yamaguchi suggested.

"Yes," Oikawa slammed his hands to the table. "Let's do that."


	8. Manage Me

Chapter 8

Manage Me

They informed Kirin City of their changes to the group and pushed a few tables together and drinks moved to the new area for their large group. They managed to keep themselves separate as groups, despite familiarity with people from the other side of the large table. Conversation was non-existent between them and several people were worried about what it meant.

"We need more drinks." Oikawa decided. He stood and headed for the open bar to order a few drinks for the table.

"How is volleyball club going for your students?" Daichi turned to Suga and opened up the conversation.

Hajime watched as they jumped into talking and other conversations broke around the table. The bald one, that he heard was named Tanaka, proceeded to get louder and louder with his friend Nishinoya. The shorter of the two looked determined to get wasted, while the other was reserved, but exuberant. Their excitement developed over the course of an hour and Hajime watched how they interacted with those around them. Tanaka tended to avoid conversation with Kiyoko. Iwaizumi heard a whispered mention that she was his new professor at University. Nishinoya on the other hand, in his drunken stupor, drifted several times toward Asahi (who spent his time chatting with Sugawara and Daichi). As soon as the short man became aware of who he was near, he darted away for another drink. The act entertained Tanaka, but he tried not to show it. Iwaizumi wanted to know why.

"Iwa-chan," a familiar voice called from behind him. He turned and helped Oikawa set the drinks he was carrying out on the table for the group to take part in. Once the singer was rid of the load from his trip, he threw his arms around Iwaizumi from the back.

"What are you doing?" He asked lowly.

"Getting close to my favorite person." Oikawa pressed a soft kiss to the manager's neck and Hajime froze.

"Tōru, not here." He whispered. The singer's hands traveled up his torso and pulled his boyfriend closer to his chest.

"Iwa-chan," he complained. Using his first name always riled the other up.

"Wait." Iwaizumi replied. He pulled himself free of the wandering grasp of the ex-setter and moved to have a conversation with Kuroo. Oikawa pouted and spent the next twenty minutes wasting himself and glaring at the KYUU manager. Iwaizumi suspected that he should've known what was about to happen.

"Hajime," Oikawa wrapped his arms around his childhood friend from the back for the second time that night. The manager tensed under the advancement of the singer and Daichi's eyes slid to the pair from across the room. The officer shared a look with Iwaizumi that showed he understood the situation. Oikawa was hammered, which meant he would be touchy feely, particularly with his boyfriend. No one was meant to know that the couple was dating outside of their group of high school friends.

"It's probably time that we start wrapping this up." Daichi suggested quickly.

"I think you're right." Sugawara agreed looking at his friend Nishinoya. "We might've waited too long already."

"You know, it's unfair for people to look so good in a plain white t-shirt." Noya mumbled to Suga when he stumbled near them. "It should also be illegal to look that good wearing a onesie with grease on your face."

"Who on earth are you talking about?" Kōshi requested.

"I can't say, he'll hear you." Yū pressed his fingers against Suga's lips.

"Alright, you are going home." The teacher threw the coach's arm around his shoulders and hefted him so that his feet barely brushed the floor.

"You got him okay?" Iwaizumi asked politely.

"Yes, I'm used to this." He waved off their offers for help. Instead, he called over the crowd. "Tsukishima!"

"Yes?" He looked up from his first glass of beer. He'd barely touched the drink as he'd volunteered to keep conversation with Yamaguchi.

"Time to round the crazies up. See if Kageyama is sober enough to help, yeah?"

"I doubt it, he got roped into a drinking competition." The blond man walked away to collect their friends strewn about the bar over different arcade games.

"Sorry if we troubled you at all," Sugawara bowed politely to Iwaizumi. "We already made a hefty request of you concerning Kageyama."

"That was a necessity, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. I promise that none of your friends caused us any trouble tonight." He paused as Oikawa tried to lean in for a kiss. He pushed the ex-setter's face back from his so that he had room to breathe. The singer was going to be troublesome for him. "It was this guy's idea in the first place."

"Iwa-chan," Tōru hummed.

"I'll go collect Hinata and get this guy out of here. Is there anyone else you want me to give a ride home, Daichi?" Hajime asked.

"Kiyoko and Kenma look sober enough to help me. If you can get the celebrities out of here it'll be a tremendous help.

"We'll see you later then." Iwaizumi nodded to his friend and headed directly to where Hinata was telling Yamaguchi and Yachi an animated story. He tapped the red head on the back of his head. "Time to go."

Shōyō took one glance at the inebriated Oikawa and jumped to his feet. He waved to pair. "See you guys later."

"Bye, Hinata." Yachi waved him off. She quickly turned her conversation with the freckled man away from what Oikawa was trying to do with his hands.

"He got pretty drunk tonight." Hinata commented as Iwaizumi wrestled his childhood friend into the front seat of his car.

"Because I refused him the first time he started feeling me up." Hajime admitted.

"He's surprisingly clingy." The little singer crawled into the backseat and buckled himself in. "Sometimes I wonder what would happen if we told KYUU fans that."

"They'd go completely bat shit crazy. Nothing Oikawa does is ever seen as incorrect." The manager murmured bitterly.

"Is that jealousy talking Iwaizumi?" Hinata teased from the back seat.

"I will make you walk." He threatened.

"Sorry." The red head backed off immediately. "I might've messed up by crashing into Kageyama and then refusing to rectify the situation which led to him getting attacked, but he's kind of nice. We didn't talk tonight or anything, but when I saw him with his friends he seemed happy. He doesn't smile much."

"You paid a fair amount of attention to him."

"He's interesting." Hinata shrugged. The rest of the ride to the apartment complex that the short singer lived in remained quiet, except for Oikawa's drowsy mumbles of various iterations of Iwaizumi's name. Shōyō jumped out of the vehicle when Hajime put it in park. "Thanks for taking me home."

"No problem, I'll see you in the morning at seven."

"Night, Iwaizumi-san." Hinata closed the door and darted to the building before any raucous groups tried to target him. Hajime watched the doorman pull open the door before he pulled away from the curb and headed to his shared apartment with Oikawa.

"Where are we?" The man in the passenger seat groaned.

"We're on our way home." Iwaizumi glanced at his boyfriend.

"I think I drank too much." Tōru complained. "Can we pull over for a second?"

Hajime turned on his signal and brought the car to a stop near a park. Oikawa stumbled out of the car and vomited into a public use trashcan. He used a leaf from a bush to wipe his mouth before he threw it away. He climbed back into the car and Iwaizumi signaled to pull them back into mainstream traffic.

"What you said about drinking too much was an understatement." Iwaizumi spoke as he pulled the car into the underground parking.

"No idea what gave you that idea." Oikawa snorted and turned to stare out the window.

"I clued in the minute you started drunkenly making advances on me. You're normally fairly clingy, but tonight it was like you wanted everyone to know that we're in a relationship."

"Is that really a bad thing?"

"Yes and no," Hajime pulled into an available parking space and looked at the singer. "We don't know how it'd affect either of our careers if people knew."

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa turned back to him and leaned forward.

"You're not kissing me until you've washed away your bile from a little while ago."

"So mean." Tōru laughed and pulled the door handle on his side of the car.

As Oikawa climbed the stairs into the complex ahead of Iwaizumi, the latter let his mind wander to how their relationship built over the years. They'd met when they were children and their mother's signed them up to play for the same children's volleyball team. Their friendship stemmed from a sport, but after a few years together it was clear that volleyball wasn't tying the two together.

"Hey Iwa-chan, are you available on Saturday?" Ten-year-old Oikawa dropped his head onto Iwaizumi's bed from his position on the floor. The shorter of the two laid across his bed on his stomach reading a new Manga volume. Hajime placed his hand across the pages to keep them fanned out and looked at his friend.

"Yeah, why?"

"There's a new movie that came out and my mom was wondering if we wanted to go."

"Which one is it?"

"Mogeta."

"That one looked kind of childish."

"Ah, yeah." Oikawa ducked his head, but Iwaizumi didn't miss the flush of red on the boy's cheeks. He'd wanted to go.

"Might be fun though. Tell your mom that I'm free to go."

"We don't have to go," Tōru tried to back out. "Like you said, it's probably too childish for us."

Hajime hit him over the head with his Manga. "Tell her we'll be going."

"Don't hit me, Iwa-chan."

Mogeta wasn't the best movie, but seeing Oikawa's excited face and hearing his commentary after the show was worth the time. Hajime liked seeing his friend happy, even if it was at his own expense.

"Oikawa," thirteen-year-old Iwaizumi called to his friend. Tōru was pushing open the gate to his house as they were meant to have a study session that afternoon. Both boys had no doubt that it would dissolve into video games or rallying a volleyball back and forth.

"Hmm?" Oikawa hummed absentmindedly.

"When we get older, will you marry me?" Hajime asked. Oikawa broke into a fit of laughter.

"What t – the hell are y – you talking a – about Iwa-chan?" His words broken by his hysterics.

"Never mind, let's go study."

Things started to change between them in high school. Oikawa's smiles for his female admirers grew fake. He no longer actively sought to have a girlfriend. They all eventually left him because of his devotion to volleyball. Hajime was the only person to remain by his side and their circle of friends expanded. Tōru was still cocky as hell, but he worked to make sure that Aobajōsai always had the best trained team. He worked on his tosses and brought the team to nationals multiple times throughout their career.

"Hey Iwa-chan, where are you going to go for University?"

Oikawa was in the Iwaizumi's household again. The third year pair were meant to be studying for end of year tests and entrance exams. Hajime attempted to complete his work. He stretched out on his bed with study materials scattered across his lap. Oikawa, on the other hand, explored the Manga volumes on the small bookshelf and had himself propped against the side of the bed on the floor.

"Don't know yet, I didn't get any invites to play like you did." Hajime turned the page on his textbook and made a few quick notes in his notebook.

"I can't imagine being separated from you." They were quiet for a long while. Oikawa crawled up onto the bed and positioned himself over Iwaizumi.

"What are you doing Shittykawa?" Hajime's dark brown eyes met Oikawa's lighter shade. The setter's face was dead serious and Iwaizumi moved his study notes to the side. "Oikawa?"

"I don't want to leave your side, is it okay if I'm selfish?"

"Idiot, there's no way for me to follow you to every University in Japan."

"Then I'll follow you."

"Oikawa," he tried to protest.

"Iwaizumi," the setter stopped him with his use of Hajime's full last name. Tōru leaned forward and placed a hand on the other teen's cheek. "I want us to be together forever, is that okay?"

Iwaizumi swallowed slowly. "Yeah, it's okay."

Oikawa's mouth met his and Hajime put his hands on the other's hips.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Tōru whispered.

"Then do it again." Hajime leaned forward and pulled Oikawa back into him.

"Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan. Iwaizumi. Hajime."

Iwaizumi shook his head and looked at Oikawa. The singer stood in the bathroom door watching his manager. Somehow, Hajime led himself to the white couch in the middle of their lowered main room. The TV sat directly across from him above a gas fireplace. The walls behind it were made of glass and led to a balcony that overlooked some of the main streets in Tokyo. Separating the two men was the wrap around walkway into the rest of the apartment and the large plant stands which had yet to be filled with any type of foliage. Iwaizumi was slow to let his eyes meet Oikawa's. The light from the bathroom backlit his figure and made him look more angelic than he was.

"Where'd you go?"

"That was the stupidest way to confess. You were so slow to tell me. We lost a lot of time you know." Hajime berated as an answer.

"I could say the same about you. You could've confessed to me." Oikawa walked away from the bathroom until he stood in front of his boyfriend on the couch.

"I did when we were thirteen." Iwaizumi grabbed his hand and pulled the ex-setter into his lap. "I asked you to marry me and you laughed at me."

"Yet you stayed by me." Tōru whispered.

"There was no way for me to leave you. I loved you too much." Hajime pressed a soft kiss to Oikawa's neck.

"What about now?" Tōru skimmed his hands across Iwaizumi's chest and fanned his fingers against his pectorals.

"I wouldn't be putting up with all your shit if I didn't still love you."

"How romantic." Oikawa complimented.

"You could stand to say it back a little more." His hands trailed up Oikawa's hips and under his shirt.

"Feeling lonely?" Tōru teased.

"Not with you feeling me up in bars all the time. I'm starting to think that we go out for drinks to give you opportunities."

"You figured out my plans." Oikawa pulled him into a warm kiss.

"Here you'd think since we lived together it'd be easier for us to say these things to each other, but every day it's like we're sixteen again." Iwaizumi stated when they pulled away.

"Not a bad thing as we get older."

"We're only twenty-four." He protested.

"Shut up Hajime." Oikawa commanded.


	9. The World is More Straight Than Gay

**Chapter 9**

 **The World is More Straight Than Gay**

Kuroo Tetsurō woke up early and arrived at the flower shop, _Tulip Love_ when it opened. The blond bombshell that owned the shop gave him a strange look as he entered the building behind him. Kuroo pulled his typed up list out of his pocket and looked at step two on the plan.

 _Step two: try from the beginning, friendship and adoration_

· _Yellow roses_

· _Sunflowers_

· _Daffodils_

"Have an idea of what you'd like to try today?" Tsukishima asked him. Most of the displays from the window were gone from the night before and several flower stands looked messy.

"I want to try getting my feelings across from the beginning. I wanted to start with friendship with some yellow roses."

"You're really returning to the basics. Are you sure they're understanding the meaning of what you're giving them?"

"I'm hoping that flowers everyday will start to drop some kind of hint with them."

"If not, they're pretty daft."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kuroo chuckled and the corners of Tsukishima's mouth twitched.

Once the florist made his bouquet of six yellow roses, the tattoo artist had no choice but to leave Kei to his work. He reluctantly paid for the flowers and stepped back onto the street. He still had an hour before he needed to be at the _Marks_ tattoo parlor, which meant he had time to return home and throw the new flowers into a vase next to the ones he'd brought home two days before. Kenma was sure to give him an annoyed look that he wouldn't confess to the florist, but he still had no idea if Tsukishima was gay. Kuroo clicked his tongue and decided to walk the short route home which would lead him past his work. If the blue roses from Monday wilted he'd trade his newest purchase for the ones in _Marks'_ window. He _needed_ to figure out whether or not the blond was gay, or Tetsurō would lose all of his paycheck to _Tulip Love_.

-oOo-

"So he returns." A coworker called to Kageyama when he arrived for the mid shift on Thursday at the bakery. "That's a nasty cut."

"It's healing." Tobio shrugged it off and hung his coat in the small breakroom.

"What happened?" The purple haired, over two meter tall, sweet-holic man was already involved in eating the confectionaries they were meant to sell that day.

"I got attacked by some crazed women."

"I don't believe that coming from you. You give off a really strong gay vibe."

"What the hell are you talking about Murasakibara?" Kageyama demanded.

"Sorry, are you straight?"

Tobio could tell the apology wasn't sincere. "No, but what does that have to do with anything else?"

"Well, how am I supposed to believe that you, a gay man, was attacked by a mob of woman resulting in two days off work and stitches?" The man shrugged and set himself on a stool to work on baking more sweets.

Kageyama pulled out his phone and pulled up the article with the original photo and press conference update.

"I have proof." He slid the smartphone across the counter to Murasakibara Atsushi. The man's eyes scanned the article before he pushed the phone back to its owner.

"So you did get attacked by women then." He shrugged. "They were probably already delusional. Hinata came out ages ago as gay, they're kidding themselves if they think they still have a chance with him."

"You follow celebrity gossip?"

"Not really, but my boyfriend loves being in the know about all types of conversational topics. I end up with a lot of knowledge by default."

"Murasakibara, stop eating all the sweets. We're not going to have any to sell to the customers." Their boss called into the kitchen. "Your entire paycheck is worthless since you eat enough sweets to match the cost of employment."

"How do you pay for apartment rent?" Kageyama asked his coworker.

"My boyfriend is rich and I live with him." The bulky man shrugged.

"What does he do?"

"He's a professional Shogi player." Murasakibara drifted away from him. Tobio thought that he missed out on something bigger.

An hour later, his work was interrupted.

"Kageyama, there's someone to see you at the front." The female cashier peeked into the kitchen and blushed deeply.

"Who is it?" He asked setting aside the bag of the icing he was using to decorate cupcakes.

"I'm not sure, but he's cute." She whispered the last bit hoarsely and Tobio graciously pretended that he hadn't her comment.

"Tell whoever it is that I'll be out in a few minutes." He picked up the bag of icing again and quickly finished the rest of the tray of fancy desserts.

Kageyama expertly spun the tray onto the rack that was meant for restocking the counter displays and pushed the door to the rest of the shop open. Several women focused in on him and giggled at his tiny chef's hat, but he paid them no mind since a red head leaned against the counter. The singer from KYUU examined the treats to decide on which one he wanted to buy, but he quickly lost interest in the sweet things when he saw Kageyama. He wore an oversized hoodie that helped to hide his features as well as a baseball cap. Shōyō's hands were shoved in the large front pockets. When the baker approached the counter, he could tell that the other man wore skinny jeans and he groaned in his head. His one weakness on any man was a pair of pants that outlined his body.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tobio hissed.

"I came to see where you work. It's really pink." Hinata commented. "Plus, it's part of our contract that you signed. I'm supposed to treat you like a friend, which means randomly dropping by your workplace and talking to you."

"I'm not normally out of the kitchen."

"Oh, that's right, you said you're a baker, right?"

"I am."

"When's your next break? I'm supposed to deliver something to you from our group of friends." Hinata pulled his jacket hood tighter around his face.

"Not for another hour or so, I just got to work."

"I'll hang around then, in the corner, as long as no one recognizes me." Shōyō turned away.

"Are you avoiding practice again?" Kageyama hissed.

"Hmm?" Hinata turned back and his face was surprisingly blank. "No, today is recovery day which is why I got sent on this errand. Try not to keep me waiting, yeah? Otherwise you might get mobbed again."

"I don't think you're supposed to threaten friends." Tobio mumbled. If the singer heard, he ignored him and took a seat in the corner with his feet on the table. Kageyama figured that the man wasn't used to playing the bad boy act and he held back a small laugh.

-oOo-

"What was it that you wanted to give me?" Kageyama asked as he slid into a chair at the table Hinata chose. The singer tossed his feet off the edge of the table.

"You didn't bring me a sweet."

"I'm not paying for that with my paycheck, you can buy one if you want it."

"You don't get to give away free things?" Hinata's jaw fell open.

"Does this look like a chain restaurant that can afford that kind of thing?" Tobio returned.

"Here." Shōyō ignored the question and pushed a piece of paper across the table to the baker. It was a list of names and phone numbers. "It the group's numbers so you and your friends can contact us if you want. Though, you all have to swear to not sell KYUU's private numbers to fans. Also, Kiyoko-san's University can't know that she gave her personal number to a student."

"Right, you can trust us." Kageyama pulled the sheet to him and sent a quick text to explain the situation. Once he'd received affirmative understanding from his friends, he typed in the telephone numbers and sent it as a mass text to them. Tobio pressed the paper back into Hinata's hands. "Now you can dispose of that properly so that neither of us lose it."

"Thanks, Kageyama." Hinata put the paper back into an inner jacket pocket. "How much longer do you have on your break?"

The baker looked at his watch. "I should probably get back to work, I've taken longer than I'm supposed to already."

"I'll, uh, see you later then." Shōyō nodded at him.

"Only if we have to." Kageyama replied before he vanished into the kitchen again.

-oOo-

Later that night, as Daichi got off work, he received a text from an unknown number. He opened the message to find a familiar set of names staring back at him.

 _To: Sawamura, Kuroo, Unknown Number, Unknown Number, Shimizu, Unknown Number, Unknown Number, Hinata, Oikawa, Unknown Number, Iwaizumi, Unknown Number, Yachi, Shimada, Kozume_

 _From: Unknown Number_

 _Hey, this is Kageyama Tobio. Hinata dropped by earlier and delivered your phone numbers. I just thought I'd send out a mass text so that you know who I am in the future if I contact you._

Daichi quickly punched in the new number to his phone and shoved the object deep in his pocket. He climbed in his car and felt his phone vibrate with new incoming messages. He ignored them. The text would still be there when he arrived home. Sawamura yawned deeply as he pulled onto the main road outside the police station. Aomine and him didn't have field work all day, but they filled out paperwork. The mess exhausted since the department fell behind due to sudden emergencies. He couldn't remember a handful of the cases that he was meant to write a statement about.

Sawamura pulled into his apartment complex and drove to his usual spot, but someone else parked there. He groaned. The annoying neighbor two floors above had a guest over again. Despite the distance, he—and almost everyone else in the complex—could hear what went on in their apartment. It wasn't pleasant to listen to, especially when he was single. Daichi drove to an available guest space not too many feet away and climbed out of his car. As he walked up to the complex, he spun his keys in his left hand and reached for his vibrating phone with his right.

Daichi shouldered the door to the stairs open as he fumbled his phone to view the slew of text messages.

 _To: Group_

 _From: Unknown Number_

 _That's a great idea Kageyama! This is Sugawara Kōshi. My friends usually call me Suga though, so feel free to use that name as well when you text me._

Sawamura scampered to get the number programmed into his phone. He stopped in the stairwell and an annoyed person from the same complex elbowed him as they brushed past with a huff. Daichi apologized and moved to a safer place than the staircase to type on his phone. Once he added Suga to his contacts, he returned to the message. Daichi stood on the doormat outside his door. Several of the people in the apartments next to his gave him strange looks as he stared at his phone without entering the apartment.

 _To: Group_

 _From: Unknown Number_

 _Kinda feel special getting to text some celebrities!_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Sugawara_

 _Nishinoya, you're supposed to introduce yourself so they know who we are._

 _To: Group_

 _From: Nishinoya_

 _Sorry Suga! I'm Nishinoya Yū._

"Forget how to use keys?" One of Daichi's close neighbors called to him.

"Something like that. Long day." He waved and placed the key in the lock.

Sawamura turned it until he heard the click and he repeated the gesture with the deadbolt. Once both were unlocked, he turned the handle and pushed the door open. Asahi waited on the couch in the above average apartment. The two agreed to share an apartment with general sock on the handle rules that neither of them had a chance to invoke. They shared the apartment because it made rent cheaper and it was close to their work places. Daichi owned their shared car. He often gave Asahi rides to work in the morning if they left at the same time, but Azumane would usually walk home since the mechanics shop wasn't too far.

"Welcome home." Asahi called over to him. The couch partially faced the door since the TV was on the same wall. There was a quiet show playing in the background that the mechanic wasn't paying attention to. He had his phone in his hand as well. Asahi leaned forward and tilted a white container of Chinese food toward him. "I picked up take out."

"Thanks." Daichi took off his shoes and set them to the side and hung his coat by the door. Before he stepped into the living space, he walked forward into the kitchen and washed his hands.

"You get the group text?" Asahi waved his smartphone through the air.

"Haven't read all the messages yet. They came in while I was driving home."

"I'm kind of happy to have Nishinoya's number." Azumane admitted quietly as Daichi sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah? I didn't think he was your type."

"I don't know what my type is. What's yours?"

"Beauty marks."

"People like Kiyoko then?"

"If Kiyoko was a male, then yes. Come on Asahi, you know I'm gay."

"Didn't the teacher you were talking to last night have a beauty mark?"

Daichi didn't give the mechanic a response. Instead he returned to his phone to read the past and new messages arriving on the group text.

 _To: Group_

 _From: Unknown Number_

 _Tsukishima Kei_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Kuroo_

 _Who's Hotaru?_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Unknown Number_

 _It's pronounced Kei. I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Tsukishima_

 _Shut up Yamaguchi_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Yamaguchi_

 _Sorry Tsukki_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Unknown Number_

 _Yo, Tanaka Ryūnosuke_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Nishinoya_

 _Oh hey Ryū, you got school tomorrow?_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Tanaka_

 _No it's Friday_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Nishinoya_

 _Come by my house tomorrow and we can play video games._

 _To: Group_

 _From: Tanaka_

 _Yes Noya! I will be there._

 _To: Group_

 _From: Sugawara_

 _Care for one more after I get off work?_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Nishinoya_

 _The more the merrier, that goes for everyone here._

"You should go." Daichi turned to look at his friend. Asahi paused the movie and gave the police officer a confused look. "To Nishinoya's house to play videogames. It'd give you an opportunity to get to know him better."

"You saw the texts though, it already sounds like he's in a relationship with Tanaka." Azumane turned red and started the movie again.

"They could be like us. I'm sure if people knew that we're living together they might assume that we're in a relationship."

"What world do you live in where people automatically assume two guys living together are gay? I'm sure that straight people are still mostly in charge."

"Shut up." Daichi pulled the case of beer toward him and popped the cap on a bottle.

He sunk into the couch cushions and watched the film in silence next to the wimpy giant. The pair received a text from Ennoshita Chikara introducing himself to the group chat and Oikawa inquiring about the video game shindig. Nishinoya provided his address and Asahi pretended like he didn't see the looks Sawamura threw his way throughout the rest of the movie.

-oOo-

Yamaguchi was rudely awakened the next morning by his cell phone. He didn't need an alarm and the text tone was blaringly loud. He groaned and rolled over on his mattress. He threw out his left hand and searched for his phone on the nightstand. He managed to set off the radio half of his alarm clock that he never used. With a huff, he pulled himself out of the covers and fought the radio on whether or not it would turn off. He was tempted to throw it out the window, but decided against it when unplugging the alarm clock and slamming it in the drawer felt final enough. Once he took care of the radio, he was free to look at his phone which had chimed two more times during his electronic fight.

 _To: Kageyama, Sugawara, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, Sawamura, Shimizu, Azumane, Kuroo, Yachi, Shimada, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kozume_

 _From: Hinata_

 _Hey, I've got a day off tomorrow which is a first. I wanna have a day to be myself for once, anyone want to join me?_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Nishinoya_

 _This is Saturday we're planning for, right? If so, I'd love to come!_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Hinata_

 _It is! Can't wait, Oikawa said he's coming too._

Yamaguchi looked at the text. It would be fun to hang out with Noya and get to know KYUU better. Besides that, he was meant to be friends with part of KYUU now, which made him feel like he was special. He surprised himself with his return text to the group, but at the same time he knew that it was the type of things he wanted to do.

 _To: Group_

 _From: Yamaguchi_

 _I'd love to come too, what time are we meeting up?_

Once he sent the text, he pressed a button on his phone to speed dial is best friend.

"What?" Tsukishima went straight to the point when he answered the phone.

"Can I come in and work for a few hours today?"

"You need money to go hang out with them tomorrow." The blond deadpanned. Tadashi could imagine the exact annoyed expression on the florist's face as he said the line.

"How'd you know?" He joked.

"I'll see you at two, that gives you four hours." Tsukishima hung up and Yamaguchi smiled. He was lucky to have a caring friend.


	10. Video Games with an Unexpected Master

Tanaka Ryūnosuke woke up to an annoying buzzing by his ear. He groaned and rolled over in the bed to try and go back to bed. Two minutes later, the buzzing returned and he pushed out his left hand to swat at the noise. His hand came in contact with his phone and the object flew to the floor and thudded under his bed. He rubbed his right eye with his other hand tried to remember why he had his cellphone in bed with him the night before. Tanaka recalled playing one of those annoying match and click games advertised everywhere, but he thought he plugged in his phone to charge _before_ crashing.

He pushed his body to the edge of the bed and swung his arm around on the floor looking for his phone. His fingers managed to connect with the casing on his phone, but the digits pushed it further under the bed and Tanaka groaned. Accepting his fate, Ryūnosuke pushed the heavy covers from his body and dropped to the floor to collect his phone. When the object was back in his possession, he pressed the power button and found that he hadn't charged his phone overnight. He probably had a surreal dream the night before where he was a responsible adult. Tanaka sighed, reached for the charging cord, and looked at the message on his screen.

 _To: Ryū_

 _From: Noya_

 _Hey, before you come over today I gotta take my car into the shop._

Ryū's eyebrows furrowed and he quickly typed a message back to his friend.

 _To: Noya_

 _From: Ryū_

 _Again? What's wrong with it this time?_

Now that he was fully awake, Tanaka decided against trying to garner more sleep. He stood and headed for the small kitchen in his apartment so he could make breakfast. He took the charging chord with him. Tanaka's phone buzzed on the counter when Noya returned his text. The message included a picture of a cap that looked like it came from a car.

 _To: Ryū_

 _From: Noya_

 _My car appears to be missing this piece. I would assume that it's important to get the engine fixed if this is missing._

 _*image attached_

Ryūnosuke sighed as he stared at the image.

 _To: Noya_

 _From: Ryū_

 _If your car lights on fire during the time that it takes you to drive there, you only have yourself to blame. At least ask him on a date_

 _To: Ryū_

 _From: Noya_

 _We'll see_

The next few messages that came in involved a day off on Saturday, but Tanaka had several architecture assignments to complete that he didn't want to push till Sunday. He denied and Noya wished him well on the assignments since he already volunteered to go out with KYUU.

* * *

"Hello again Asahi-san." Nishinoya greeted when he pulled up outside the mechanics shop. He jumped out of the car and had his keys in his hand for the tall man.

"Is something wrong with your car again?" Asahi asked uncertainly. The last time Nishinoya came back to the shop, something happened to his friend involving his friend in KYUU and he wasn't eager for a repeat.

"Just a missing cap. I was checking to see if I need to fill my oil," Noya hoped he took off the oil cap, "I noticed the cap was gone and I figured that would be an issue. Since I know you, I wanted to bring it in to you."

Yū's smile blinded the mechanic and the taller man found himself reaching for the keys.

"Do you mind if I watch? It'd be more interesting than sitting inside."

"We're not supposed to in case customers get hurt by machinery because it'd be a liability." Asahi rubbed the back of his neck.

"I understand." Noya's expression fell and the mechanic immediately felt bad.

"If you promise to stay on a stool, I'll pull one out for you thought." Azumane offered.

"Really?" The volleyball coach perked up.

"Sure. Mostly because we shouldn't have to do anything dangerous with your vehicle."

Kiyoko glanced through the window at the pair and Asahi lifted a finger to his lips. She nodded and reached for her phone to retrieve Nishinoya's phone number. Azumane pulled the car into the garage and set out a stool for the smaller man. Noya perched himself so he could watch the mechanic work. Asahi first released the latch hidden on the driver's side of the car and then the hook under the hood. The rusty tan piece of metal launched in the air before coming back down. Azumane caught it and pulled up the hood support so he could work in the small space.

"You said you were changing your oil?"

"Just checking the level."

"And you noticed the oil cap was missing?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't put any oil in the vehicle, did you?"

"No. Why?" Yū's eyes narrowed.

"You're actually missing your windshield wiper fluid cap." He hid his laugh behind a larger breath than necessary.

"Oh." Noya didn't know what to say.

"You don't know much about cars, do you?"

"Not really."

"This one here is your brake fluid and this one is the transmission fluid." Asahi pointed out each one in turn. "Here is the oil cap. I can check the level for you if you want."

"Ah yeah, better you than me obviously." Nishinoya chuckled nervously.

"I can show you how to check it for future reference. It's probably a good idea to fill your wiper fluid as well, since it looks low." The mechanic looked into the open hole.

"Nice to have that stuff." Yū agreed.

"When you change your oil, you first locate your dipstick. Yours here has crosshatch to identify high and low levels. You'll take the cap off and it's a good idea to have a paper towel or rag at the ready. You dip the stick fully once, pull it out, and wipe it on your rag. On the second dip you check the oil level. It's below the bottom crosshatch here which means you need more oil. Before you fill it though, check the color because if it's a milky cream or white color it means you have a coolant leak, but it's a brown color. Brown and black are good. I think your car takes oil type 5W-30, but I'll check." Asahi demonstrated what he said to Noya before he headed for the shelves. He opened a filing cabinet and pulled out a manual for Yū's car. He thumbed through the pages until he found a specific one. "I was right, 5W-30."

Azumane grabbed two bottles from the shelves and set one of them by the open wiper fluid space. He checked the front of the bottle he held several times before pouring the contents into the oil holder. Once done, he turned to the wiper fluid and filled it with the appropriate bottle. Asahi returned the bottles to the shelves and opened the large, red toolbox to pull out a new cap. He replaced the missing item and checked the oil level one more time before returning the cap to its place.

"You're good to go, just need to pay Shimizu inside."

"Alright," Noya jumped off his stool. "Are you coming to play videogames when you get off work?"

"I don't know." Asahi admitted.

"You should come," Nishinoya paused and took a deep breath. "I'd love to have you over."

"I'll keep it in mind."

Noya nodded and darted into the office area. He tried to calm his racing heart. It wasn't asking him on a date, but Yū asked the man to come over to his house. Asahi followed him inside to relay what he did to Shimizu so she could create an accurate bill.

-oOo-

"Videogames!" Tanaka's battle cry reverberated off the walls around them.

"What do you want to play first?" Noya asked him.

"Have anyone else arriving?" Ryū narrowed his eyes. The volleyball coach didn't look at him. Instead, Yū turned toward the kitchen.

"Suga when he gets off work. Maybe we should start with snacks? I forgot to buy stuff, I have pretzels though." Noya opened his fridge. "And a cheeseball if I have crackers."

"What happened at the mechanics this morning?" Tanaka pushed. The shorter man's frame stilled and he went deathly quiet.

"Nothing, got a new cap for something I already had a cap for and had my wiper fluid and oil filled." The shrug that rolled off Noya's shoulders was tense and forced.

"It doesn't sound like nothing Noya. We're best friends, we're supposed to tell each other everything."

"Now we sound like girls." Nishinoya twisted the lid off the cheeseball. "Maybe not the cheeseball, I think it's gone bad."

"Yū," Tanaka implored.

"I asked him to come play games with us, but he only said he'd consider it. He didn't sound like he wanted to come. Can we drop it now?"

"Sorry man." He placed a hand on Noya's shoulders and squeezed before he moved to the topic of food. "Pretzels sound great."

"I'll pour them in a bowl. Pick a game, will ya?"

Tanaka did as he was told and went with the classic racing game, Mario Kart. They completed an entire cup in the game before the doorbell rang. The pair looked at each other. It wasn't time for Suga to be there since it was only two in the afternoon.

"Maybe someone else from the group decided to show up." Ryū suggested.

Nishinoya stood and jumped over the couch, instead of walking around it. He turned the handle and pulled the door toward him. His line of sight was met with a large chest and he looked up slowly.

"Hi," Asahi greeted softly.

"We came to play video games," a softer, feminine voice informed Noya from behind the mechanic. Kiyoko peeked out from her friend's bulk.

"Ah, yeah. Come in," Yū stepped back and kept his head down as Asahi walked past him.

"Shimizu-sensei?" Tanaka asked uncertainly from the next room.

"You can call me Kiyoko when we're not on campus." She offered. "Even if we're friends now, I promise not to favor you over my other students."

"Damn, that would've been nice." Ryū joked. The left side of his mouth tried to quirk into a smile, but didn't make it. Instead he lifted the bowl on the floor and shook it in his friend's direction. "Noya, grab more pretzels."

"I would if you didn't throw them on top of the fridge." Nishinoya thrust his arm behind him and pointed at the offending bag of snacks that sat forty centimeters higher than he could reach.

"I'll get them for you." Asahi volunteered.

"Oh, uh," Yū put out a hand to stop him amidst his stutters, but the mechanic strut to the fridge and pulled the snack down with ease.

Noya tried to quell the red blush creeping up his neck. He mumbled his thanks before rushing to the bowl and pouring more of the large bag into it. A few scattered across the floor, but Tanaka gathered them up and without thinking, put them in his mouth. Kiyoko made a face at the action, but didn't voice anything out loud. The reaction was enough to make Tanaka turn red.

"We've been playing Mario Kart." Noya explained weakly.

"Always a fun game. Hand me a remote." Kiyoko put out her hand and gave them a polite smile. Yū popped open the gaming cupboard and collected two more remotes for the system and handed them to his new guests.

When they started the new cup, this time going through the Leaf courses, they realized that Shimizu Kiyoko was a professional. She hit the beginning boost on every race and would slow down at opportune moments to pass the blue shell off so she could stay in first place.

"How'd you do that?" Noya asked in surprise.

"Shimizu is good at games, surprisingly." Asahi chuckled. "We used to play a lot in high school."

"Where did you go to high school?" Yū tilted his head back to look at the man on the couch.

"Aobajōsai." Kiyoko smiled.

"We were in the same prefecture. How did we never meet?" Tanaka tilted his head to look at the group out of the corner of his eye.

"What was your high school?" Azumane inquired.

"Karasuno." Noya made a sharp turn on the screen and managed to make the car drift. "I think I remember seeing your school at matches, but we never made it high enough to play them."

"Oh yeah, I remember that one year we got really close, but we lost by a single point to Shiratorizawa. Bad pairing." Ryū nodded his head.

"You played a sport?" Kiyoko looked away from the screen and dropped into third.

"Volleyball." Nishinoya grinned. "I was Karasuno's libero."

"Hold up." They paused the game to look at Asahi. He looked like he was piecing together a puzzle in his mind. "You're Nishinoya Yū from Chidoriyama."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" The shorter man asked in surprise.

"Anyone that played Volleyball knew your name. It was surprising that we never saw you at Nationals playoffs." Azumane paused. "Why'd you go to Karasuno?"

"Ryū, uniforms, general choices. I look good in black." Noya shrugged.

Noya and Tanaka,continued to get rowdier as the games went on. While they no longer tried to take first place, Kiyoko was the clear winner at the start of every race, they decided that sabotaging the other was the way to go. It started as innocent playful gestures, but quickly festered into something that had Nishinoya's guests laughing at them. The push of a button when the other didn't want to use an item or boost. Forcefully steering the other off the track. Jabbing the other in their leg or ribcage. They moved into playing Super Smash Brother's after three failed cups.

"Hey, I'm here." When Sugawara let himself into the apartment after work, he found Noya physically blocking Tanaka's field of view by climbing on top of the other. He quickly set aside his shoes and stepped further into the apartment. Asahi looked over the back of the couch at the person who hadn't bothered knocking. He recognized the exasperated expression on Suga's face since it was similar to Iwaizumi's and Daichi's when they had to deal with their rowdy friends. "How old are you both?"

"Eleven," Noya responded at the same time Tanaka said:

"Ten."

"At least you're aware of it." Kōshi collapsed onto the couch behind the playfully fighting pair. He nodded at Kiyoko and Asahi. "How are you both?"

"Good." The round ended with Kiyoko's selected character far above the rest.

"You're good at games." He complimented.

"Here you can play. I have some grading to work on." She handed him the control and stood to grab her things from by the door.

"Noya, get off of Tanaka." Suga pushed his sock covered foot against the ex-libero's head.

"I'm going to find more snacks." The host decided. Noya stood and bounded over to the kitchen. He scampered onto the counter and started to pull open cupboards while teetering dangerously on the edge. Asahi looked worried for the shorter man's safety as he relied on the cupboard doors to hold his weight steady. He found a bag of chips and tossed them into the empty sink before moving to the next storage area. "Hey Ryū, how's Saeko-nee-chan?"

"Don't know. We haven't talked in like a month. Last I knew she was dating Tsukishima's older brother." Tanaka replied.

"Tell her I said 'hi' if you text her."

"Text her yourself." Ryū looked over the back of the couch and tossed his phone to Noya.

The ex-libero let go off the cupboard doors and fell gracefully to the floor. He caught the phone as he fell. Within seconds he had the phone unlocked and typed out a message.

"You're going to kill yourself making those saves one of these days." Suga laughed. "Tell Saeko-san that I say 'hello' as well."

"Hey," Kageyama greeted as he walked in the front door.

"You have icing in your hair." Suga told him. Kageyama's hand flew up to his black hair and felt the sticky icing. When he pulled his hand away he realized that it was pink and he sighed loudly.

"I'll be using your bathroom." He kicked off his shoes so they were spread out across the entrance way and darted down the hall to Nishinoya's bathroom.

They heard the shower click on and several loud swear words.

"I'll go see if he needs help." Suga jumped off the couch and followed after the baker.

A phone buzzed on the coffee table and everyone glanced at it.

"Woah," Tanaka exclaimed. "Suga's getting asked out."

"No fucking way," Nishinoya darted over and pressed the home button. The phone stayed where it was on the table.

"Damn Daichi." Asahi muttered.

"What'd he do?" Kiyoko asked from the small table she'd set up shop on.

Azumane gestured to the phone. "He asked Suga out."

"Good for him." Shimizu smiled.

"But through a text?" Tanaka criticized.

"What's through a text?" Suga asked as he reappeared with Kageyama. The latter's hair was soaking wet.

"You got asked on a date." Noya bounded over to his friend.

"Huh?"

"On your phone." Ryū pointed at the object on the coffee table.

"You snoops." Suga accused. He opened the message. "He's only asking if I'm free on Sunday to hang out."

"Date." Tanaka and Noya exclaimed together.

"It's not a date." He rolled his eyes. Shimizu and Azumane shared a look. Asahi would grill his roommate later that night.

* * *

"You asked him on a date." Asahi said when he walked into his shared apartment.

"It's not a date." Daichi protested weakly.

"Funny, he said the same exact thing when Nishinoya and Tanaka teased him."

"You went and played videogames."

"We are not changing this subject."

"I already told you that it's not a date, we're going to hang out for a bit and get to know one another."

"The definition of a date."

"It's not." Daichi mumbled. "Did you ask Nishinoya on a date?"

"If I wasn't sure before, after today I'm positive that he's dating Tanaka."

"That sucks."

"That's how it always goes." Asahi's laugh was forced. "What do we want to do for dinner?"

"Microwave food?" Sawamura suggested.

"Better than nothing."

"We're fantastic at being bachelors." Daichi lifted a fake glass to toast Azumane.


	11. A Gay Day

**To the guest [Natlie] that reviewed my last chapter: Thank you so much! I do work really hard on these chapters. I write them, print them out, and edit them. I work as an editor and I'm always disappointed in my first drafts. HAHA This is the only story that I've put that much effort into though... so maybe don't read my other fics. :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

A Gay Day

After a shift at _Tulip Love_ , Yamaguchi let his feet lead him where they wanted on a late night walk. That was how he found himself in front of Shimada's grocery store.

He didn't need groceries.

He walked in.

Tadashi browed the shelves of food and found a handful of things he could purchase, but didn't need. At the registers, a little boy buying some medicine and drinks, for his mother, was three-hundred yen short. Yamaguchi reached for his wallet and placed the missing amount on the counter. Shimada looked up at him in surprise, but his expression changed to a smile when he recognized the child's savior.

"Thank you oji-san." The boy bowed to the startled Yamaguchi. It was his first time referred to as an uncle instead of an older brother.

"No problem," he reassured. "Get your mom feeling better."

"Yes sir." The boy grabbed his bag and darted out of the store.

"You're finally repaying the favor." Shimada teased.

"Had to eventually, better sooner than later."

"So, you're going to the hang out tomorrow with Hinata?"

"I am. I thought it might be fun." Tadashi shrugged.

"Oikawa always likes to make outings as gay as possible, just as a warning. He loves to flaunt his sexuality now that they're out publically." The grocer stated.

"Never had a gay outing before, sounds fascinating. The only thing I'd avoid is glitter. I don't want to sparkle for the next two months."

"I'd avoid going out with him if you're straight. It's a nightmare otherwise." Makoto warned.

"Good thing I'm gay then." It wasn't the type of thing he should reveal to someone for the first time in a grocery store line, but here he was.

"That works out great then." Shimada blushed and finished ringing up the groceries.

On his way home, Yamaguchi's heart felt crushed. Based on the grocery store owner's reaction to the outing with Hinata and Oikawa, he was sure that the other male was straight. Tadashi figured he'd have to find another store to buy food from. He knew Ukai had a store nearby. When he arrived at his apartment, he put away the food and texted Tsukishima that he wanted to work a few more shifts the next week. The florist told him what days and times he needed to help and Yamaguchi replied with an affirmative.

Tadashi turned on his computer and brought up a search engine to locate Ukai's store. As the engine pulled up information on the store, an unexpected text came through his phone. He looked down to find a message from Shimada.

 _To: Yamaguchi_

 _From: Shimada_

 _Me too. Sorry about earlier._

* * *

Saturday morning, Hinata bounded out of bed. He was excited to spend a day out on the town instead of locked up in a building practicing more dance moves to a song he didn't fully know. He put his heart and soul into KYUU, but at times, the group demanded too much of their time. Hinata was still in his early twenties, he wanted to enjoy his youth. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to go on dates—with who was the other question. The only requirement was that they had to be bi or gay, preferably gay. He might even go for a pansexual if one presented themselves before him. His fans were off limits and his available dating pool shrank drastically.

Hinata pushed his thoughts away from dating and headed for a quick morning shower. When he stepped out of the foggy bathroom, he heard his phone ringing and darted for the object.

"Chibi-chan," the voice on the other side of the line made a groan slip past Hinata's lips. "Are you ready for our day on the town? I'm here to pick you up."

"Give me a couple minutes." Shōyō ended the call without waiting for a reply. Oikawa would be mad, but he'd rather not explain his state of undress. He ran a towel over his hair and threw on some loose clothes void of branding. He hoped it was enough of a disguise. To make sure, he grabbed a hat on his way to the exit.

Hinata didn't need to lock his penthouse door, it attached to the elevator. You had to own a key to activate the button. He rode to the main floor and darted out to the car walk. He was surprised to find Oikawa in the driver's seat of Iwaizumi's car.

"We have bodyguards today since Iwa-chan is unavailable to go out." The singer explained once Shōyō pulled the passenger door open. "They're in the vehicle behind us."

"People are more likely to recognize you in that outfit." Hinata muttered. Oikawa wore his usual stylish outfit—a t-shirt with a vest, jeans, and a fedora. Shōyō pulled the baseball cap onto his head and tucked his bright colored hair into the clothing item to help reduce stares.

"The guards will earn their paycheck at least." Tōru shrugged. "Know anything about our companions today?"

"Not really."

"Guess we'll learn something new." Oikawa signaled the car out into main traffic. "Address of where we're going?"

"Ah, we're meeting up at a bakery on Takeshita Street. We can grab breakfast there if you want."

"Why a bakery there?" Tōru probed.

Hinata turned red. "No reason. Just thought it would be a good place. They have some good sweets. I was there not too long ago."

"Where do you want me to park?" Oikawa inquired when they pulled onto Takeshita Street.

"It looks like there's a parallel space in front of the store." Hinata pointed out.

Oikawa neatly directed the car into the open space and put the car in park. Hinata pulled the baseball cap on firmer and used his jacket hood to further hide his red hair.

"You don't want to be noticed?" Tōru opened the driver door.

"Not really." Hinata darted out of the car and around the front of it to the sidewalk. The sign above the bakery hummed with electricity. The letters glowed in neon pink and told them they were at _Kēki o Kiro_.

"This looks like a date location." Oikawa said. "You're not trying to steal me from Iwa-chan, are you?"

"No way in hell. Iwaizumi-san is the only person on Earth that can deal with you."

"Rude!" The singer exclaimed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked toward the bakery. Hinata looked down the street to see their guard heading for their location. He followed Oikawa into the building.

Inside, Nishinoya and Yamaguchi indulged in sweets at a table for four. Oikawa spotted them right away and he purposefully attracted attention as he joined them by loudly calling out their names. Shōyō pulled further into his disguise and glanced toward the kitchen.

"Hey," Noya greeted cheerfully.

"I heard from Shimada-san that you like to make group outings a day for the gay." Yamaguchi commented between bites of strawberry shortcake.

"You got any complaints?"

"I'm ready for a gay day." Nishinoya stretched his arms above his head and let out a satisfied groan as the joints popped.

"It feels good to let go of caring what people think every once in a while." Tadashi smiled at the singers.

"I do have a boyfriend, so-" Tōru drifted off.

"No one is trying to seduce you." Hinata rolled his eyes. "I'm sure we all have people we're interested in already."

"Are you telling me that you like someone, Chibi-chan?" Oikawa gasped and clapped his hands at a potential secret.

"I just have someone I'd, maybe, like to get to know better." The red head shrugged.

"So why'd you want to meet up at Kageyama's workplace, anyway?" Yū interrogated. "You were pretty insistent on it when you're trying to avoid him because of PR."

"I—" Shōyō started to respond.

"You like him!" Oikawa jumped out of his chair.

"Can you stop shouting at the top of your lungs." Hinata grabbed the other's arm and pulled him back into the chair. "The press can't know I'm here or I'll cause more trouble for him."

"You should ask him out though." Yamaguchi prompted the smaller man. "Kageyama's a little rough around the edges, but he's a nice guy who is conveniently gay."

"Conveniently?" Noya quirked an eyebrow at his friend.

"Bad choice of words." Tadashi took another bite of his cake.

"I'm going to call this day, our Glorious Gay Outing." Oikawa decided. "Let's take a picture."

He produced a selfie stick and attached his phone into the space.

"Where the hell do you keep that thing?" Hinata mumbled. He stood up once Oikawa took the pictures. "I'm going to get chocolate cake."

"I'll come get some food too." Tōru followed after while sending out the mass text. When the message arrived to Hinata's phone, he momentarily glanced at what the singer sent.

 _To: Group_

 _From: Oikawa_

 _Glorious Gay Outing_

 _*image attached_

Hinata marked the message as read without seeing the photo, or the message that came after the photo. It was only a few moments before Kageyama pushed open the door from the kitchen and found himself staring at a disguised Hinata and flashy Oikawa.

"What are you guys doing here?" He demanded slowly.

"Getting cake, dear Tobio-chan."

"What he said." Hinata ducked his head and jabbed a thumb at his companion.

"It's all a part of our Glorious Gay Outing as I have dubbed it. You are more than welcome to come be gay with us."

"No thanks." Kageyama said through gritted teeth.

"Your loss. I'll keep Chibi-chan all to myself today." Oikawa steered Hinata forward in the line. Kageyama felt a twinge in the base of his stomach, but he pushed it off and shut himself back in the kitchen.

"So what are we doing after this?" Nishinoya inquired once the two returned to the table with their treats.

"We're going to the gayest shopping district around and I'm gonna buy a shirt to flaunt myself around my boyfriend." Oikawa stated proudly.

"Iwaizumi will kill you." Shōyō scolded.

"He won't once we engage in some adult activities." Tōru wiggled his eyebrows.

"You guys are lucky that you only have to deal with him today." Hinata turned to the other two in their group.

"I would say I feel sorry, but I was told you chose to join KYUU." Yamaguchi shrugged.

"You're hanging around Tsukishima too much." Noya ribbed.

"He pays me money, though." Tadashi laughed softly.

Yū leaned back in his chair and joined his friend's laughter.

* * *

 _To: Kageyama, Sugawara, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Daichi, Kiyoko, Asahi, Kuroo, Yachi, Shimada, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kenma_

 _From: Nishinoya_

 _Look at us!_

 _*image attached_

The picture showed the four from their expanded group who spent the day out on the town. They claimed that they were doing all of the gay things they could to terrify homophobes and the picture topped the day. In the photograph, Hinata was at the back of the photo with a black "Could Be Gayer" slogan shirt. Next to him was Oikawa. The singer winked and showed his classic peace sign with a white shirt that read, "I'm Not Gay, But My Boyfriend Is". In the front was Yamaguchi, his arm was outstretched on the side—he took the picture. His shirt was blue and featured the line "I Also Swallow". The slogan contributed to his flushed face. The final person in the photo was Nishinoya. He wore a large white shirt with the word "Big" on it in black text and a picture of a spoon underneath the word. Asahi muffled a laugh at the short man's shirt, but it also made him feel jealous. There was somebody to be his little spoon already.

 _To: Group_

 _From: Sugawara_

 _Those are awesome! Buy me one while you're out if you can._

 _To: Group_

 _From: Shimada_

 _Where are you guys?_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Iwaizumi_

 _You look like you have half of a couple's shirt Nishinoya._

 _To: Group_

 _From: Daichi_

 _I didn't realize that you're gay, Suga._

 _To: Group_

 _From: Yamaguchi_

 _We're at a gay bar. It's really weird. Never again. I've never been hit on this much in my life. Save me._

 _To: Group_

 _From: Suga_

 _Funnily enough, most of our group is gay. Only a couple straight guys in the mix._

 _To: Group_

 _From: Nishinoya_

 _Don't worry Suga, we bought you something. We got a good one for Kageyama too. Iwaizumi, it is half of a couple's shirt._

 _To: Group_

 _From: Daichi_

 _Most of our group is gay too, funny how that worked out._

 _To: Group_

 _From: Oikawa_

 _If you're gonna be awkwardly gay in text message, come be gay with us in person._

 _To: Group_

 _From: Tsukishima_

 _Technically, they're always gay in person. Nice shirt Yamaguchi._

 _To: Group_

 _From: Yamaguchi_

 _I'm embarrassed wearing it._

 _To: Group_

 _From: Tanaka_

 _So who's the little spoon, Noya?_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Nishinoya_

 _Don't have one yet, I am taking applications though. ;)_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Kuroo_

 _I would've sworn that you and Tanaka were in a relationship._

 _To: Group_

 _From: Tanaka_

 _I'm straight. Noya and I are just like brothers._

 _To: Group_

 _From: Nishinoya_

 _Saeko-nee-chan thought we were dating in high school too, didn't she?_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Tanaka_

 _Yep. She had our parents convinced we were dating too. Did you get the little spoon shirt too, Noya?_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Nishinoya_

 _Yeah, hopefully I got the right size for any future boyfriend prospects._

 _To: Group_

 _From: Hinata_

 _You bought XL, right Nishinoya-san?"_

 _To: Group_

 _From: Nishinoya_

 _That I did._

Asahi scrolled through the wide range of messages from his friends before he returned to the picture of the four. Nishinoya was stunningly attractive in the openly gay shirt and he couldn't decide whether the small man would be the big spoon or not. Like the others, he'd assumed that Nishinoya's friendly relationship with Tanaka was more than best friends, but the textual confirmation made him smile. According to Hinata, the matching shirt was his size, but he couldn't read too much into the situation. Asahi got his hopes up before and had them crushed.

 _To: Asahi_

 _From: Daichi_

 _He's not dating Tanaka. Man up._

 _To: Asahi_

 _From: Oikawa_

 _If you don't take the damn hint I will hunt you down and hurt you._

 _What hint?_ Asahi thought once he read the text message from his friend. Confused, and continuing to receive group messages about the "Glorious Gay Outing", Azumane tossed his phone to the side and returned to watching TV.


	12. Dates and Kisses

The next morning, Nishinoya turned up at Asahi's workplace with another issue on his car. When Asahi opened the hood, he noticed that the troublesome piece looked like it was tampered with since the break in the line was clean. Nishinoya brushed it away and said he hadn't witnessed anyone fiddling with his old car. Asahi set the smaller male up on the stool again since their boss was out of office, and Kiyoko watched the counter.

"You wear extra-large shirts, right Asahi-san?" Noya swung his legs as he watched the taller male remove the damaged piece. "Hinata told me that was your shirt size yesterday."

Asahi stood up so quick that his head hit the hood of Noya's car and he swore violently. The act nearly made Yū fall off his chair. The message from Oikawa about the hint made sense. _He was with Nishinoya the previous day, he'd bought a shirt for a gay couple that was specifically Asahi's size, they clarified that the volleyball coach was not in a relationship with Tanaka—Nishinoya was gay and_ —his thoughts stopped there as he slowly turned to look at Noya. The man adjusted himself on the stool.

"You," Azumane paused. "Are you free on Friday?"

"Yeah." Noya nodded slowly.

"Do – do you want to go on a date?"

"Here I thought I was going to have to keep breaking my car until you picked up on the hint." Yū grinned. "You picked up on it faster than I expected."

"Is that a yes?" Asahi asked holding the cut piece.

"Definitely." Nishinoya was tempted to kiss him, but he wasn't allowed to leave the stool and the mechanic was still holding car parts that could damage his clothes.

"So you've been breaking your car?" Azumane inquired as he set the part aside.

"The first one was real, but then once I saw you I wanted to come back. So I took the cap off of the windshield wiper fluid thinking it was more important and brought it in. Ryū thought I was being ridiculous."

"So you cut this pipe." He pointed to the old line.

"Yes," Noya looked at the ground.

"You're a walking danger. No more cutting pipelines, just come visit me on my lunch break."

"You got it." Yū perked up.

* * *

"Hey," Daichi greeted when he arrived outside Sugawara's apartment on Sunday morning. Suga was dressed nicely in a collared shirt and an open vest jacket. He had dark colored skinny jeans and tennis shoes. A black fedora rested on his silver tresses. Daichi felt underdressed in a regular t-shirt and loose fitting jeans. He didn't even own a hat.

"Hi," Suga sounded breathless. "Where are we going today?"

The teacher stepped out of his apartment and locked the door behind him.

"I kind of thought that we might go to the Tokyo Tower Aquarium and then walk around the park and grab lunch. Or, we can do something else, if you don't like Aquariums."

"That sound great." Kōshi reassured. "Aquariums are always fun because you get to kind of interact with all the different creatures. Which one is your favorite?"

"Favorite aquarium?" Daichi's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Favorite sea creature." Suga lightly shoved the officer.

"Oh sea creature." He laughed. "I think sharks are rather interesting."

"I like jellyfish. What do you like about sharks?"

"I don't know. They're like underwater dogs I suppose. They have lots of energy and they hunt as they need to in order to feed themselves. If you threaten their domain they'll attack, but if you keep to yourself they swim around you. Their several rows of teeth look vicious, but anyone would be protective of their home."

"Have you ever swam with sharks before?"

"I haven't, but it sounds like fun. One of those things you want to do before you die." Daichi looked at his 'not a date'. "Swimming with jellyfish would probably be more dangerous than swimming with sharks."

"No doubt." Suga agreed immediately.

Without thinking, Daichi opened the passenger door for Suga. The officer flushed red. It was a habit from working with Aomine Daiki who was an excruciatingly slow guy when they headed back to the station. Kōshi didn't say anything, except "thank you", and he climbed into the car. Sawamura quickly ran around to the other side and jumped into the driver's seat.

"You can pick a station you like." Daichi pointed at the radio.

"I don't know any, I listen to audio books when I drive to work."

"Those sound interesting. I don't know many radio stations either since I usually have to be tuned into the radio system for the TCPD."

"We can fill the silence with conversation then. That way we can avoid distraction by constantly flipping the station." Suga smiled at him and Sawamura knew that he was glad he didn't work at the TCPD with this man, because he was a terrible distraction – worse than the radio.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Sit at home with Asahi watching terrible television." He answered without hesitation.

"Oh, you live with Azumane-san?"

"We moved into an apartment together after we graduated from University. It's cheaper and we're good friends from high school."

"I'm sure the both of you employ the sock on the door a lot. Two bachelors."

"I don't think we've ever used that actually." Daichi's brows furrowed as he tried to think. "I know I haven't. Asahi has never dated anyone, that I'm aware of. He's surprisingly shy."

"There's no way you haven't," Suga looked at him with disbelief.

"I really haven't. Single gay people are surprisingly hard to come by."

"You have a lot of friends who are gay, according to your text."

"Uh yeah, all the guys except maybe Kenma. No one's really sure what his sexuality is. The women are straight, and women, so of course none of us are dating them." He paused. "None of my friends are my type though. I've never been interested in them. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are the only ones who have dated each other. I think Hinata used to be interested in Kenma, but after a weak reception on whether or not the guy is gay, I think he gave up. What about your group?"

"Everyone except Tanaka and Ennoshita. We're all guys and because none of us have dated each other, or been interested in each other, those two tend to consistently forget that the rest of us are gay. It's kind of funny because one of us will mention that some guy on the street is attractive and it's like they're admitting they're gay all over again. Tanaka remembers easier because Noya is gay and he's constantly encouraging him to go on dates."

"When did you realize that you are gay?"

"I think I always kind of knew, but in high school I was at one of the preliminaries for volleyball. Before our first match we got to watch a game with Aobajōsai and there was this really attractive wing spiker on their team and I kind of knew I was fucked after that."

"I want to guess that you're about my age, did you graduate six years ago?"

"Right on the nose." Suga laughed.

"What school did you go to?"

"Karasuno. We never made it past prelims for volleyball and now I coach for our longtime rivals Nekoma since I work there. Although, Kageyama was a better setter than me—he usually played in games. What school did you attend?"

"Aobajōsai, ironically enough." Daichi took a calculated breath. "Do you remember what number the guy wore? I might know him."

"Number one, it was the captain." Suga's cheeks flared with color. The officer didn't say anything for a long while and the setter shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat. "Here you ask me what I know and then you don't say anything."

"Sorry, it's just," he looked over at Kōshi once he brought the car to a stop at a red light. "I was the captain of Aobajōsai six years ago."

Sugawara's eyes were the size of dinner plates. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the honk of the car behind them. The light was green. Daichi quickly put his foot on the gas pedal and continued on their way to the aquarium.

"Thanks for helping me realize that I'm gay then." Suga finally said.

"Yeah, no problem." Daichi looked the opposite direction to turn, but it also aided in hiding the blush growing on his tanned skin.

Kōshi coughed. "So you played volleyball?"

"Yeah, I loved it."

"How did you like Aobajōsai? I know they were a powerhouse."

"Powerhouse only because Oikawa was our setter. It's insane how good his serves and tosses were. We still lost to Shiratorizawa every time though. Never made it to nationals."

"We matched up against them second year, I think, for the first round. It's impossible to do anything with them in the prefecture." Suga laughed softly.

"Ouch." Sawamura chuckled. He made a sharper turn than he meant to into the aquarium parking lot and he apologized.

Once they were parked, Suga was momentarily unsure if he should open his door or if Daichi would open it again like when they were leaving. The officer spared him from making a decision by volunteering to get the door because the handle gets stuck from the inside. Suga climbed out of the vehicle when the door was pulled open and he politely waited for Daichi so they could walk to the building together.

The aquarium was crowded and it was easy to get jumbled up with the push and pull of the crowd. Sawamura reached out and grabbed Sugawara's hand. The ex-setter looked up at him in surprise and Daichi smiled.

"Don't want to get separated." He wrapped his fingers through Suga's so that no one would be able to mistake what they were doing.

"Yeah, don't want that." Kōshi looked down at the floor to hide his blush, but he didn't miss the quiet laugh from the officer.

"Let's save the jellyfish and sharks for last." Daichi decided. Suga could only nod as a response.

 _What if my palm starts sweating? He won't want to hold hands then._

"Do you want to look at the jungle area first, or the aquarium fish?"

The question momentarily startled the high school teacher, but he quickly recovered. "Jungle area. It feels like the aquarium fish lead into our favorites."

"Alright." Daichi gave a small tug on Kōshi's hand and pulled him closer so they walked side by side.

They walked through the exhibits and pointed out interesting fish. The only time their hands separated were for the interactive tanks, but as soon as they were done, their hands linked together again. Before they went to the long awaited tanks, they stopped in at the gift shop and Suga convinced Daichi to buy a shark fin hat. The pair spent a few minutes arguing over whether they would see the sharks or the jellyfish first, since both of them wanted to cater to the other. Sugawara's argument for seeing the jellyfish first was because Daichi paid for their aquarium entrance fee without argument. Sawamura wanted to treat the day like a date—even though he kept telling Asahi that it wasn't—except he wasn't about to tell Suga either.

They ended up going to the sharks first. The sharks area was a large area built with a tunnel of glass so you could walk under them as they swam. Suga was captivated watching Daichi's facial expressions as they moved through the area. He was sorely tempted to learn forward and kiss him in the middle of the tunnel, but as he started leaning in he heard a kid ask his mom why they held hands and he backed off. Daichi strengthened his grip on Kōshi's hand and urged him to ignore those around them. Sugawara settled for laying his head against the officer's shoulder despite being almost the same height.

"Jellyfish?" Daichi asked with a crack in his voice. Suga stood up straight and nodded.

The exhibit was smaller than the others. I was also darker. Several of the jellyfish had glow-in-the-dark properties and they needed an appropriate environment to show off their talents. A room of these particular type of jellyfish at the back of the aquarium only allowed for a couple people to stand there at a time. Suga looked up around them with a wide smile. He loved looking at the sea creatures. He dropped his head to point out a particular one to Daichi, only to find that the officer was watching him instead of the fish. Moments later, he found the courage to do what Suga couldn't.

He kissed him.

Kōshi's hands grabbed the front of Daichi's shirt and pulled his body further against his. It was a warm kiss with closed mouths, but it was the best kiss either of them experienced. Sawamura pulled away, but Suga pulled him back in for another quick kiss.

"And here I told Asahi that this wasn't a date." Daichi whispered with a laugh.

"I told him the same thing. At least we're both terrible liars."

"Shall we go to the park?" Sawamura pulled away and placed Suga's hand back in his.

"As long as we get to do that again." Kōshi agreed.

"I will never say no to that." Daichi pulled them out of the exhibit and toward the exit doors. The park was to the east of the aquarium, only a short walk across the street.

"You realize we've only known each other for a week?" Suga asked as they stepped onto the boardwalk.

"It feels like longer."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"At any rate, I'm glad I met you. Even if it was by chance at a planetarium." He paused. "Do you like to frequent places that teach you about other things?"

"I am a teacher." Suga bumped the officer's hip with his.

"Nice hat Sawamura, I almost didn't recognize you without the teacher on your hip." A voice called over to them from the public basketball courts. Daichi looked up to see Aomine Daiki leering at him through the fence. He had a few people with him.

"This is my new favorite hat, I'll have you know Aomine. Think the boss will let me wear it to work?"

"I would love to see you try."

"Suga, you remember Aomine."

"Your partner from the career fair." The teacher nodded. "It's a pleasure to see you again Aomine-san."

"Yeah, good to see you guys too. This is my boyfriend, Kise Ryōta," he gestured to the blond male a little shorter than him. The blond had a soft build to him and his gold eyes were narrow. He gave them a sly smile and a little wave. Kise's right ankle had safety wrapping on it to try and help keep the joint still. Aomine turned to a second couple standing farther back. They didn't notice the blue haired male at first. "This is my friend from middle school, Kuroko Tetsuya, and his fiancé Kagami Taiga."

Kagami was the same height as Aomine. His muscles rippled when he waved, visible only because of the tight tank top he wore for the game. Kagami's dark red eyebrows split into two and made him look intimidating. He shook his red hair, with black tips, out of his eyes.

Kuroko on the other hand was small and average. He didn't have rippling muscles and he was dressed in a simple white gym shirt. He held a basketball between his hands, but when he dropped the ball on accident the pair could've sworn he vanished. He didn't show any expressions on his face and his blue eyes—matching the color of his hair—observed them closely.

"Pleasure to meet you." The new couple bowed.

"This is Sawamura Daichi, my work partner and his-" Aomine drifted off.

"Ah, boyfriend." The officer announced. "Boyfriend, Sugawara Kōshi."

"You guys met a week ago." Daiki criticized.

"Congrats on your engagement as well." Daichi turned to the couple in the back.

"Thanks." Kuroko accepted softly.

"Which reminds me Sawamura. In a couple of weeks you'll be without a partner for a month, unless the department gives you a temp."

"Where are you going for a month?"

"Tetsu and Kagami's wedding. They're getting married in Los Angeles, in America, so everyone invited decided to make a vacation out of it so we're not only there for a few days with horrible jet lag."

"Why are you getting married in Los Angeles?" Suga inquired politely through the fence. Aomine waved them inside the cage for continued conversation.

"Kagami-kun grew up in L.A., so we thought it would be a good place to get married." Kuroko spun the basketball between his fingers.

"Also, marriage laws in Japan." Kagami's gruff voice didn't surprise them. It matched his height and build. "Since gay marriage isn't allowed we have to go to another country that does allow it. Japan will recognize your marriage that way."

"I forgot about that law." Daichi looked down at the court. "Do you guys meet up often to play street basketball?"

"Just about every weekend." Kise threw an arm around Aomine's shoulders. "I'm excited to meet up with all our friends from middle school again and wander around America in two weeks. Plus it'll be a fun vacation for me and Aominecchi."

"We can play basketball on a street court in L.A." Aomine perked up.

"We should do that." Kuroko tugged on Kagami's sleeve. "We can play street basketball on the court you played on as a kid."

"Sure." The man's expression softened at the request from his partner. He placed a warm hand on top of the other man's head.

"Here I thought you guys would want to enjoy the honeymoon side." Aomine joked.

"We have a whole month, Aomine-kun." Kuroko rolled his eyes.

A sudden bark startled the group, but none so more than Kagami. He screamed and jumped away from the sound. A small black and white Pomeranian looked up at them. The dog's tail curled toward his back and, with his tongue out, he wagged his tail excitedly.

"Nigō, I've told you not to bark at people." Kuroko scolded the pet.

"How old is Nigō now?" Aomine bent down to scratch the small pup behind his ears. Kagami moved back to his original position, but he eyed the dog beadily.

"Nine, I think." Kuroko turned to his fiancé. "Stop being afraid of Nigō, Kagami-kun. We live with him."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Suga and I should probably go find some lunch," Daichi excused himself from the court. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, yeah?"

"Eight AM, Sawamura."

"I should be the one reminding you of that." The officer laughed and waved. The four friends returned to playing their basketball game.

"That was interesting." Suga commented as they looked for a place to eat.

"I've never met Aomine's boyfriend before, so that was kind of nice. Apparently he's a pilot."

"I prefer police officers." Suga winked at his new boyfriend before picking a sandwich shop for lunch.

"Fuck me." Daichi mumbled.


	13. Milk and Eggs

Chapter 13: Milk and Eggs

Ennoshita blinked back exhaustion from the weekend as he stepped into the coffee shop on Monday morning. He was there an hour before opening and he was alone. The coworker meant to open with him was late, as usual. He never expected them until two hours after their shift began. He talked to his boss multiple times about firing the worker, but the man had a relationship with a higher boss not at their location. It pissed Ennoshita off.

They opened at six and the second associate meant to join them was also late. Ennoshita stood by himself with a growing line of coffee drinkers. He took ten orders, made all ten, and took ten more. He kept that pattern up for fifteen minutes until the late associate turned up. The young adult apologized profusely, the bus was off schedule because of unexpected traffic. The coworker threw on his apron and washed his hands before starting on the line of drinks Chikara created across the counter. The manager was glad that the associate showed up.

"Grande Latte, please."

Chikara looked up. "Is it already seven thirty?"

"Right on the nose." Yachi laughed. "Busy morning?"

"I don't even want to talk about my morning. I can tell it's a Monday." He set her cup into the line and scanned the barcode for the drink from the book by the register.

"Well, if you can break away, I've claimed a little table at the back to work for a bit." She removed her chip card from the pin pad.

"I'll see what I can do."

She walked to the end of the counter to wait for her drink. Ennoshita moved onto the next customer. His coworker gave him a side-eye.

"Flirting on the job, Manager Ennoshita?"

"Hardly." Chikara shook the hair out of his eyes. He needed to get it cut. "We had a run-in recently that led us to a group of somewhat similar acquaintances."

" _The_ _acquaintance_ _zone_. Impressive."

Chikara ignored him. "Hi, what can I get for you today?"

* * *

"I've made a recent discovery." Yachi announced when Ennoshita sat across the table from her at eight. He had a black coffee in the smallest size available. He made sure to tell the most hated associate that he wouldn't be receiving a break during the two hour duration of his shift, before he left for his own. The worker wasn't pleased.

"And what is that discovery?"

"That you are older than me." She paused. "That wasn't hard to figure out. What surprised me, is that you're apparently a lightweight."

"How the hell did you find out about that?"

"And now I know it's true." Yachi leaned back in her chair and laughed. "I ended up in _Tulip Love_ last week after Oikawa fell in love with the bouquet that Kuroo brought by. He thinks I'm his personal assistant apparently. Decided to get something for him that would tell him to 'Fuck off'. Based on his reaction I don't think he picked up on the meaning."

"So you went to _Tulip Love_ , what does that have to do with me being a lightweight?"

"Yamaguchi helped me while I was there. We got to talking about our group of friends and he told me quite the story about a time that you got smashed and danced on top of a bar."

Ennoshita's eyebrows furrowed together.

"A gay bar." She corrected.

"Fucking hell." Chikara groaned into his coffee. "I forgot all about that."

"Here I thought you were straight."

"I am straight." He defended. "Tanaka and I are the two straight guys in our group. Kinda forget the other guys are gay most of the time."

"What were you doing at a gay bar then?" Yachi swirled the coffee in her cup before she took another sip.

"Suga has a college friend, Akaashi, and his boyfriend had an grand opening for a gay nightclub here in Tokyo. We were all invited and Tanaka and I didn't want to be the only ones left out, so we went. Everyone there knew we were straight obviously. Can't even remember what Akaashi's boyfriend's name is."

"Bokuto Kōtarō and Akaashi Keiji?" Hitoka suggested. "Owners of _The White Owl_."

"Yeah, that's them. How'd you know?"

"Bokuto-san is best friends with Kuroo since high school. We were at that same opening party. Kiyoko-san and I pretended to be lesbian lovers that night. Oikawa got a kick out of it, still teases us about it sometimes. Now you know an embarrassing story about me too."

"That's not nearly as embarrassing as dancing on table tops at a gay bar as a straight man." Ennoshita argued.

Yachi looked down at her computer screen. "I do believe your fifteen minutes are up. I won't keep you from your work. I'll text you later today, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Talk to you later Yachi."

He returned to the breakroom and slung the apron back over his clothes. Chikara stepped out and washed his hands in the main sink before assessing what needed to be completed.

"You expect me to believe that you're not dating her?" His coworker asked when he returned to the counter.

"I'm not."

"Forgive if I don't believe you." The man turned back to take another order.

Ennoshita grabbed one of the empty cups too hard and ripped the paper.

* * *

Yamaguchi didn't want to do this. Rather, he didn't know why he was doing _this_.

 _I don't need more fucking groceries,_ Tadashi reprimanded himself. Yet, there he was. Aisle three. In the middle of Shimada's supermarket. Yamaguchi's shoulders dropped and he stared at the boxes of Pocky on the shelf. He didn't even like Pocky.

He put a box of the strawberry kind in his basket for Tsukishima. Yamaguchi tried to think of things that he needed. He failed. In the freezer section of the store he found packages of pre-prepared French Fries. He preferred them soft and floppy, but they'd work.

Tadashi's phone rang as he neared the small bakery section. The store bought pastries from a vendor not too far away and sold them by the day. He took the call and stepped to the back of the store so that he wouldn't disturb other customers.

"Hello?"

"Yamaguchi, you're at the grocery store again, aren't you?" Tsukishima's annoyed voice on the other line made him jump. Yamaguchi should've checked his caller ID.

"How did you know?"

"I can hear that lame ass music in the background."

"Is there a reason why I'm not supposed to be at the grocery store?"

"There is a fucking problem when you don't need anything from there." Tsukishima sighed. "I thought you said you didn't want to go back after what happened last Friday. What are you doing there?"

"What did you call me for?" Tadashi returned.

"Answer my question first."

"I don't know why I'm here Tsukki. I keep wasting paychecks on food I don't need. Food I don't want."

"I called you to see if you can watch the shop for a bit. I need to go to lunch. I'll pay you double to make up for your inability to not buy groceries."

"I'll be there in fifteen." Yamaguchi agreed. He ended the call and made for the registers. He was pulled back when he saw one of the cakes sitting in the bakery section. It was a Strawberry Shortcake, Tsukishima's favorite. Tadashi thought it would make a good ' _Forgive_ _Me'_ gift and placed in the basket with his Pocky and Fries.

At the register, he made sure to get into the line when he was certain that he could get the other cashier and not Shimada. Yamaguchi forced himself not to look at the store owner. When the clerk asked him what he was buying the items for, he—loudly—admitted that the cake was for a close _friend_.

* * *

"You said fifteen and took twenty." Tsukishima said when Yamaguchi opened the front door to the flower shop.

"Sorry Tsukki, forgot that I had frozen fries I need to drop off at home." He held out the cake, the box of Pocky balanced on top of the plastic cover. "Bought a gift for you."

"You think I'm going to forgive you because you brought me a cake?"

"I thought it might convince you to forgive me. Especially considering that it's a strawberry shortcake."

"Don't think that I'm not going to berate you about your serial grocery shopping habits." The florist took the cake and Pocky from his friend. "You want a slice?"

"If you're offering." Tadashi smiled. He knew his best friend too well.

Tsukishima produced dishes from the small breakroom and served up a sliver of cake for Yamaguchi.

"I thought you'd get lunch first." He took the plate.

"You expect me to eat lunch first when you bring me my favorite food?"

"You're ridiculous, Tsukki."

"Just for that, I'm claiming a bite back from your piece." He leaned over and stole large forkful of cake.

"Hey, I'm the one that bought it!" Yamaguchi shoved Kei's shoulder and the cake piece nearly fell off his fork.

"Did you not want me to forgive you?" With the cake safely in his mouth, Tsukishima gave him a rare smile.

"Shit!" Tadashi exclaimed. "I didn't buy any Milk or Eggs."

"You are not going back to that store again. Go to another one."

"Tsukki," Tadashi started.

"No, Yamaguchi. This is getting bad for your health." Tsukishima sighed. "Just last week he made you uncomfortable."

"He told me that he's gay though."

"So?"

"He's attractive."

"Yamaguchi."

"There's nothing wrong with admiring from a distance."

"Yamaguchi."

"I mean I might lose out on a few hundred yen every day."

"Yamaguchi."

"Okay, so more like almost a thousand yen a day."

"Tadashi!"

"Huh?"

"If you confessed to him, would he date you?"

"Probably not."

"Then I'm going to put him in his place and buy you your milk and eggs."

"But, Tsukki—"

"No, I'm your friend for a reason. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Are you confessing to me?"

Tsukishima gave him a bland look and a glare.

"Not confessing, got it. I'd have to reject you anyway."

"I'm going to lunch."

* * *

Shimada wanted to apologize for Friday—except he could tell Yamaguchi avoided him. He knew the man needed groceries, but Yamaguchi made sure that he wouldn't run into Makoto. It pissed him off. The boy was nice and his freckles attractive. Shimada had to admit that he was attracted to the young adult. He'd heard during their drinks at Kirin City that Yamaguchi sometimes worked at _Tulip Love_ for his friend, but he was mostly a freelance writer. Shimada decided the best course of action was to visit the other's workplace.

He took an early break shortly after Yamaguchi visited the flower shop. When he stepped onto the corner and looked through the glass window to find the shop owner and his person of interest enjoying the cake he bought. The tall blond leaned over and stole a bite from Tadashi's plate. The dark haired male lunged at his friend.

Makoto felt his heart break a little bit. He didn't know if they were dating, but they interacted like too close of friends. Shimada looked down at the ground and decided that he wouldn't visit the shop that day. He walked back down the sidewalk and entered the tattoo shop a few doors away.

"Whoa, who killed you, Shimada?" Kuroo called across the workspace. He didn't have a client at the moment.

"I think that writer is dating the floral shop owner."

"Nah, he can't be." Kuroo denied.

"How do you know?"

"They don't act like it, I'm in the shop all the time."

"I saw them eating a cake and the owner stole part of Yamaguchi's slice."

"So? Bokuto and I eat off everyone's plate all the time and none of us are dating. That doesn't mean anything." Kuroo placed a hand on his hip. "Keep your head up, Shimada. If you keep at it, I'm sure you'll be dating Yama-whatsit in no-time."

A few hours later found the florist in Shimada's grocery store for the first time. The store owner minded the front display while waiting for a customer to check out. The blond held a half-gallon of Tetsu Gyūnyū in one hand and a carton of six raw eggs in the other. He placed them on the counter in front of Makoto with his usual blank face.

Tsukishima didn't say anything until the transaction was over. He paused in front of the counter longer than necessary, but there was no one behind him.

"If you hurt him, I will hurt you." He walked out of the store.

Shimada blinked and stared after him. He had no idea what the blond meant.

* * *

"Light red carnations, you must be making progress." Tsukishima commented as he made Kuroo's newest bouquet.

"I'm hoping that I'm making progress."

"She's a lucky lady to have you pursuing her so closely."

Kuroo laughed. Loudly. "Not buying them for a girl. Did you not see the overly awkward texts between Daichi and Suga last week? The girls are the only straight people in our group."

"He's a lucky man then." Tsukishima's grip tightened around the ribbon for the bouquet. He also remembered the man from the bar with half his hair dyed blond. His jaw clenched and he tightened the slip of ribbon. It crinkled and he cursed himself under his breath.

"If you ever want a tattoo, I'd be more than willing to cut you a deal."

"I'm not a part of the Yakuza. I'll avoid them for the rest of my life."

"To be fair, we mostly ink of foreigners." Tetsurō snorted. Kei nodded and pulled the finished batch of flowers from the stand. "Do you take volunteer help around the shop?"

"We've never had anyone offer." Tsukishima shrugged. "Have someone who's interested in learning about flowers?"

"Myself, actually." Kuroo leaned across the counter. "I noticed that you work in here by yourself a lot since you're the owner and I thought you might appreciate my help. I never have much to do on my days off and Kenma works every second of the day that he possibly can. It'd be nice to get out of the house more."

"I see your ulterior motive. You want to know more about flowers so you can seduce your potential boyfriend."

"You've foiled my plan."

"As long as you don't plan on getting paid I can't think of any reason to turn you down, honestly." Tsukishima turned to the ribbon rack. _Except for the fact that you are seducing someone who is not me_.

"Then I will see you on," Kuroo looked at his phone for his work calendar. "Thursday."

"Thursday it is."

* * *

"Tanaka-san, can I speak with you for a moment."

Class wasn't due to start for another fifteen minutes, but as soon as Tanaka walked into the classroom, he garnered the attention of the entire class. Kiyoko looked at him expectantly from the temporary desk.

"Of course, Shimizu-sensei." He headed directly for her instead of his usual spot in the middle of the classroom. "What did you need from me?"

"I heard from Nishinoya-san that you're going into videogame design and you're taking architecture classes to help with your building skills." She spoke in quiet undertones.

"That is correct." He worried the strap of his bag.

"That's quite commendable of you to put extra effort into your major."

"Thank you."

"I merely wanted to ask for some specifics of what you'd like to discuss on Thursday during out one on one meeting. I like to consider my answers beforehand and provide multiple solutions instead of one."

"Oh, yeah. Can I maybe think of some specifics during class and talk to you afterward? I'm having a hard time thinking straight this morning."

"No problem."

Tanaka sat through class and tried to come up with a plausible reason to meet with his professor on the coming Thursday. He'd sent the email prematurely and didn't have any questions overall. He looked around the classroom he sat in to try and get ideas—the window in the courtyard reminded him of buildings that waste space. Many buildings tried to prioritize attractiveness and aesthetic over usability. They cost millions to build and then required more buildings a short time later to supplement and sustain the work that the original plans neglected. While Ryū would be designing buildings in games, he needed to make sure that their space wasn't wasted.

"Did you remember what you wanted to talk to me about?" Kiyoko asked when he approached her desk after class.

"I did. I wanted to talk to you about designing a building with an attractive aesthetic, but not reduce usable space. I've noticed that it's a huge issue more recently."

"That's a fantastic subject to breach. As a video game designer you won't want to waste any space because pixels cost money." She smiled. "I'll make sure to help you any way I can on Thursday when we meet. See you later, Tanaka."

"Bye, professor."


	14. Manage My Ass

**Chapter 14: Manage My Ass**

"It's Wednesday." Iwaizumi grumbled into the pillow when he was awoken by persistent kisses to his face, neck, and ears.

"That it is." Oikawa's tongue ran up his neck from Hajime's collarbone to the shell of his ear.

"Oikawa," the manager groaned.

"Hajime," the singer returned with a pitched whine. He bit the cartilage of Iwaizumi's ear and tugged at it.

"They're going to kill us if we're late."

"But I _want_ you." Oikawa bit his ear again and Iwaizumi couldn't hold back his grunt of satisfaction.

"You are the reason why nobody trusts me to be on time to work." Iwaizumi rolled over on top of his boyfriend and pinned him to the bed. "They don't ever realize that I'm working twenty-four/seven with you around."

Oikawa lazily thrust his hips up into Hajime's. "If you're working, then take care of me."

The other man dropped back onto his knees and pushed up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Now that I'm awake, I'm going to work. With or without you. I have other singers to manage as well."

"No," Tōru whined. He darted out of bed and followed his boyfriend into the bathroom. "Iwa-chan, don't leave me for another singer."

"Then get dressed."

* * *

Iwaizumi stepped out of his office and was surprised to find that Oikawa wasn't waiting for him in one of the spinning chairs. He liked to ride them around the office and annoy the other managers when Hajime worked late. Iwaizumi walked over to the next office and knocked on the open door.

"Yo, Hanamaki, have you seen Oikawa?"

"No. You worked late tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm used to having to catch him as he flies down the hall on a rolling chair." Hajime checked his watch.

"Have you seen him today, Issei?"

The manager looked up in surprise. He didn't realize that Matsukawa Issei was also in the office. The latter sat on Hanamaki Takahiro's desk with a folder in his hands and legs crossed.

"I saw him with the rest of KYUU earlier. They got new choreography for a music video shoot that's coming up."

"Thanks Matsukawa, I know where he is."

"No problem."

"Oh is he suiciding himself again?" Hanamaki asked his companion as Iwaizumi walked away from the manager offices.

Every time that KYUU received a new set of choreography Oikawa would overwork himself by staying late in the dance studio. Hajime saw Oikawa through the glass wall moving to a beat that only he knew. His mouth moved in the mirror as he rehearsed the lyrics in silence. Iwaizumi took the long way around to the door so that his unwitting subject wouldn't spot him. He stood for several minutes watching the man work out his dance. When he stopped for water, Hajime took that as his opportunity to interrupt.

"Time to go home Oikawa."

"I've almost got this particular move down. I can't quite get it on beat."

"You can practice it again tomorrow. You're going to kill yourself if you stay any longer." Iwaizumi walked over to face him.

"Just one more time, I'm sure I can get it this time." He argued. The manager sighed and took a seat on the bench.

"One more and that's it. I'm serious."

"Hai, hai, Iwa-chan." Oikawa returned to the dance floor and counted off the beats under his breath. On a particular turn, his foot caught a patch of slippery floor from his overexertion and the singer tumbled to the floor. He hit his right knee hard on the ground and clutched at the damaged appendage from his years playing volleyball.

"Tōru," Iwaizumi was immediately at his side and holding Oikawa's face flush against his chest.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." He tried to wave off.

"I'm taking you to the hospital to get it checked out. We can't be too careful. I know you hit your damaged knee."

Unwanted tears spilled from Oikawa's brown eyes. He clutched at the lose fabric of Hajime's suit jacket. "Iwa-chan."

* * *

"Are you still in pain? We can bring a little more medicine if you'd like." Oikawa's CNA (Certified Nursing Assistant) was a man with dark hair that fell into his face. He had narrow gray eyes that didn't miss any movement in the room, even if he wasn't looking that direction. Oikawa didn't like him, but since they weren't planning on being there long, he decided to deal with the nurse. Though the guy still pissed him off for reasons he couldn't put his finger on.

"I'm fine now. Do you know when the doctor is coming?"

"He should be here shortly." The nurse smiled. "It's quite the busy night."

Oikawa barely compressed a small growl of annoyance as the CNA continued to bustle around the room taking care of random things for the doctor. Iwaizumi yawned in the arm chair beside him and received a sharp glare from the singer.

The door to his room opened and Oikawa swiveled his head to find a tall doctor with green hair and glasses. He had a grumpy look on his face that was as permanent as Iwaizumi's. The CNA gave the doctor a huge grin.

"There you are Shin-chan."

"Takao." The doctor nodded at him before taking the file the nurse provided. "You are Oikawa Tōru-san?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm Midorima Shintarō, your doctor for today. Are you feeling better since the injury occurred?" He pushed his glasses up his nose and kept his eyes trained on the documents.

"The pain medication worked well."

"That's good to hear. Your occupation, you're a member of KYUU?"

"Yes."

"Were you doing something work related at the time of the injury?"

"I was practicing a new routine for a music video shoot in a couple weeks."

"We've examined your knee and found no new injuries to add to those sustained during high school with volleyball." Midorima snapped the folder closed and looked at his patient for the first time. Oikawa breathed a sigh of relief that there was nothing permanent. "On the other hand you did bruise the muscle and it'll take time to heal. I'm afraid you won't be able to practice your routine for the next seven days or you could worsen the injury. It's light enough now that it should heal without medical intervention."

"I'll make sure that he gets the rest he needs." Iwaizumi placed a hand on Tōru's shoulder before he could try and rebuttal the doctor's orders.

"You are?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime, KYUU's manager. I was with him at the time of the accident. I'll be sure that he gets enough rest and doesn't strain his knee further."

"Once your discharge paperwork is finished you'll be free to go." Midorima turned and walked to the door with Takao hot on his heels (much to Oikawa's pleasure).

"I'm jealous Shin-chan, you get to work with KYUU incidents a lot. Didn't you also do the stitches on that guy that was beat up a while ago?"

The door closed behind them before they caught a response out of the doctor.

"It's good news." Hajime pressed a quick kiss to Oikawa's forehead. "I'll sign the paperwork and take you home."

"Iwa-chan," he pulled at the manager's sleeve.

"What?"

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"No problem, shittykawa."

"Don't ruin the mood!"

A pillow hit the cupboards next to his head as he left the small hospital room.

* * *

"And that's why Oikawa will be excused from practice with us for the next few days. Please make sure that all of you don't overwork yourselves." Their choreographer called across the room. Hinata slid back against the wall toward the door and when Iwaizumi turned away and most of the group faced away from the mirrors, Hinata slipped out of the room and grabbed his jacket off the post by the door. He pulled it over his head and wrapped the hood around as part of his disguise before he made his way out of the office building.

 _To: Kageyama_

 _How close are you to a break?_

He blended in with the crowd of downtown Tokyo City and gradually made his way toward Mosaic street. He wanted lunch, one that wasn't made of sweets from _Kēki o Kiro_. As he reached the street corner, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Shōyō moved to the side so he wouldn't block the flow of foot traffic before he checked the message.

 _From: Kageyama_

 _Why do you want to know?_

 _To: Kageyama_

 _I'm hungry. I'll treat you to lunch. Pick any place._

His response was almost immediate and Hinata smiled.

 _From: Kageyama_

 _Why don't you go out to eat with one of your KYUU friends?_

 _To: Kageyama_

 _They don't know I'm getting lunch._

Shōyō put his phone back into his pants pocket and slid down the walkway until he stood in front of the bakery entrance. He stood to the side and leaned against the pillar with his hood pulled tight around his face. With his head down, nobody paid any attention to him.

"I feel like you're attempting to get me attacked again. I'd rather not have to get stitches a second time." Kageyama joined him outside the building in a dark blue hoodie that matched his black hair. His nose was red, even though he'd stepped outside a moment before. Shōyō looked away and ignored the heat in his cheeks. _Cute_.

"You won't believe me if I tell you that's not my goal."

"Nope."

"That bad batch of fans really ruined it, didn't they?" Hinata followed the baker down the street as they moved to a more suitable restaurant. "Sorry about them. Oh, did you like the t-shirt that Noya and Yamaguchi picked out for you last Saturday?"

"Not really. They got a kick out of it though. I think they laughed for almost an hour after they gave it to me until Suga forced them to stop."

"I thought it was kind of cool with how it said ' _King'_ on the front. If you had a boyfriend you both could wear one and be each other's king's. It's an awesome title honestly."

"It's actually a reference to my middle and high school days. I'm not fond of those years."

"Oh?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay. What do you want to know about me?" Hinata bounced in front of him and walked backwards. He expected Kageyama to watch out for him, but learned his lesson when his back crashed painfully into one of the trees that lined the walkway.

"Nothing in particular interests me."

"Really?"

Kageyama opened the door to a small sandwich shop and passed it off to the singer who rubbed his spine to get rid of the pain.

"Why'd you come out as gay when Japan only has a few cities that openly accept that kind of thing?"

"Because there's a lot of people that need someone in the public eye to do that. It's hard to think that you're all alone. There should be love for everybody."

Their conversation paused as they ordered food and Hinata insisted on paying for both their meals since he invited Kageyama out originally.

"This isn't a date, is it?" The baker asked as they sat at a table.

"Wasn't my intention. I really wanted to get to know you better and I've been bored at work lately." Shōyō picked up his sandwich and inspected the contents to make sure they were right. "I do feel bad about the whole stitches debacle."

"Thanks, for lunch then."

* * *

"I'm sorry to call you so late at night." Yachi flipped through several folders on her desk. "I'm willing to pay you for your time as well, I just can't work in this mess currently and I badly need some opinions on designs that I'm turning in tomorrow."

"And what makes you think I'm qualified?" Ennoshita's warm voice gave way to a hint of laughter and the blonde held back a frustrated huff.

"You're a manager, I figure you've got some semblance of organizational skills. Plus, I found out that you don't work tomorrow and all my other friends have early morning shifts."

"A woman that does her research." A rustling on the other end of the line indicated that Ennoshita either sat down or stood up. "I can come over right now. Text me your address?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit. Thank you so much for the help Ennoshita-san. I can't make it up to you."

"You did offer to pay me."

"Still." She insisted. "Talk to you in a few."

She hung up and opened a text with the barista to give him her home address. Twenty minutes later found him nudging off his shoes in the genkan.

"You are a literal life saver. I was kind of surprised that you were willing to come over this late at night." Yachi led him down the short hall from the small living room to her office space.

"Like you said, I don't have work in the morning. There wasn't a reason to refuse." Ennoshita looked around the office space and realized why the blonde was in desperate need of help. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Help me move all this off my desk onto the floor over here. Once I get a clear workspace you can work on sorting them into ads, paperwork, and other. I need to look through all my ads to find a few old design elements that I want to reuse, but I can't remember the exact ad." She explained.

"No problem, that's easy enough."

Together they created one large pile Ennoshita sorted as Yachi brought over a few more piles of old papers from other spots in the room. One included a nicely made binder of ads that she took to look through.

"I can tell you're good at your job." Chikara mentioned several minutes later as Yachi moved something on the screen of her computer, painstakingly slow, with the arrow keys.

"Huh?"

"You have all these ads, work requests, payment slips, all of it piled up shows how good you are because you keep getting more work. It's impressive."

"Thank you, Ennoshita."

"May I ask what you're working on?"

"Sports campaign ad for Japan's national volleyball team. I have to have it done by tomorrow morning at eight and I can't quite get everything to pop the way I want it to."

Ennoshita finished his piles and picked up the ads so he could look at her computer.

"Oh, they're starting to advertise for their games."

"Yeah." Yachi moved the forward most spiker a little higher on the page.

"I saw something in one of your ads, hold on." He riffled through the pages until he produced the one he wanted. "All this gold smoke at the bottom, what if you did that effect again at their feet?"

"I do like that. What do you think if I have each player as a progression into a jump? So the ones on the outside are stepping forward and then as it moves in they either have their arms behind them or thrown forward into the jump?"

"I think you should do it. Perhaps with a back light to help draw attention to the spiker as well, like you did here with this one." He produced another ad.

"You've got a pretty good eye for this stuff." She complimented.

"I just spend a lot of time watching people and taking in environments." He sat back on the floor and watched her work for a moment.

"Gray or gold fog?" She flipped between the two layers so he could compare them.

"Honestly the gray looks better for this image because it draws attention to the uniforms more."

"Seriously, how can I ever repay you for this?"

"You are paying me."

"It doesn't feel like enough."

"Then go on a date with me."

"A date?"

"Yeah, I'll pay. We'll go out to eat and see where the night takes us."

"That's how I'm repaying you?" She laughed. "With a date where you pay?"

"Yep. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it."

* * *

"Kenma," Kuroo whined into the couch cushion.

"If you tell me one more time how pretty this florist is I will shove the Wii remote so far up your ass that you can no longer eat anything."

"You're mean."

"Out apartment is full of flowers. Just tell the guy you like him."

"I can't just tell him I like him."

"That is exactly how it works, not you pining over him buying a shit-ton of flowers and overloading our apartment with them. It smells very strange in here and I work from home."

"I'm calling Bokuto, he's nicer than you."

Kenma closed his eyes and pressed the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He loved Kuroo, but sometimes the tattoo artist was a pain to deal with. He decided there, on their dingy apartment floor with an Xbox controller in his hand that he would give his best friend one month to confess before he told Tsukishima himself.

* * *

"Yamaguchi, you've been in a relationship before, right?" Tsukishima didn't hold back his yawn as he cleaned up the flower shop for the night.

"Yeah, once." The freckled man wheeled the large trash can over to the building counter so he could collect the scraps.

"What was it like?"

"Not any different than a normal romantic relationship. Dates, kissing, sex—you know how it goes." He looked up to find Tsukishima's face completely red. "Tsukki, I thought you said you had a boyfriend while we were in high school."

"That might've been a lie."

"Tsukki, have you never dated anyone before?" Yamaguchi stopped his cleaning process.

"Dating is a relative term."

"You don't even know how two guys do it, do you?"

"I do! The internet exists Yamaguchi. I've just never experienced any of it for myself. Gay guys don't usually ask me out and the ones that do are at gay bars and they're the creepy ones that act like they want to drug your drink."

"Those guys cause problems for everyone." Yamaguchi returned to cleaning. "You like that tattoo artist, don't you?"

"I don't know. He comes in almost every day to by flowers for someone who is clearly not me." Tsukishima picked up the broom and swept the farthest corner. "When we last went out for drinks at Kirin City there was that one little guy there, with the two toned hair. I heard in passing that they live together. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Kuroo was in a relationship with him, or at least trying to be."

'That's fair." Yamaguchi picked up the tray for Tsukishima to sweep garbage into and held it in place on the floor. "Do you think anyone thinks that we're dating like they thought Tanaka and Nishinoya were?"

"I liked you back in high school." The words were out of Kei's mouth before he could stop them. The hum of the fridges grew louder by the second.

"That's why you said you were daring someone in high school. I had a boyfriend and you—" Tadashi swallowed hard. "Wow. Sorry."

"It's not that big of a deal." Tsukishima shrugged.

"You should try flirting with Kuroo and seeing if he reciprocates anything."

"Flirt?"

"You're hopeless Tsukki, truly hopeless."

"Shut up."


	15. Don't Get Drunk

"How are you today?" Kiyoko greeted Tanaka when he knocked on her office door on Thursday.

"I'm still existing." Ryūnosuke joked. "Had a lot of homework the last few days and Noya keeps wanting to drag me out to visit Akaashi's boyfriend's bar since we haven't been there in a while."

" _The White Owl_?"

"I need to stop being surprised that we all end up knowing someone the other group knows."

"It is a little happenstance—like fate wanted us to know each other. Although I don't think Kageyama-san would appreciate being told that he was attacked for the sake of bringing us all together."

"I'll keep it quiet around him. He's still pissed about the shirt that Noya bought him last Saturday." Tanaka shook his head and dropped his bag to the floor and leaned it against the front of Kiyoko's desk.

"On the gay day out? Is he not gay?"

"Oh no, Kageyama is gay. The shirt had ' _King'_ printed on the front. Back in middle school and high school he was a fairly demanding setter. He was given the nickname 'King of the Court' because of how he acted so the shirt was a callback to those days he'd rather forget."

"That was a little bit of a poor joke."

"We all slip up from time to time."

An hour later found them laughing over old stories and they never discussed the architecture question that their session was supposed to be directed toward. A tap on the door interrupted them and it was Shimizu's next appointment.

"Oh yes, thank you for coming in Tanaka-san." Kiyoko quickly organized the papers on her desk. Ryūnosuke picked up his bag and hurried out of the office.

* * *

"I didn't know you liked hiking in your free time." Noya commented quietly as they settled into a seat on the train.

They met up that morning at the Ikebukuro station and waited for the Seibu line that would take them to Hanno where they planned to transfer to the Seibu Chichibu line that had a stop at Agano. Asahi originally wanted to plan a trip to Mount Mitake, but because it was on a prefectural line between four prefectures, it was a longer all day hike and he wasn't sure if Nishinoya would be up for it. It was late spring, but the flowers would still be in bloom along Koburi Pass and he liked the hike. Asahi also volunteered to make them obentos so they would have to purchase any before setting out. The lunches were safely tucked away in his hiking gear—Nishinoya had little equipment on him; a backpack and water.

"It's fun." Asahi smiled. "Gives me something to put my energy into since I don't play much volleyball anymore."

"Yeah, you used to play for Aobajōsai, right?"

"Yeah, with pretty much everyone in our group of friends."

"Anyone in particular that didn't play volleyball?"

"Oh no, we all played volleyball. Kuroo and Kenma are from here in Tokyo, they played for Nekoma. Daichi mentioned that Suga was on Karasuno, did you play with him?"

"Yep. Everyone in our group was a part of Karasuno. Suga and Kageyama were our setters, Tanaka and Ennoshita the wing spikers, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi played middle blocker, and I was the libero."

"Did you only have enough players for a basic team?"

"No, we had two other guys, but they didn't talk to us much after graduation so we stopped trying. Our school wasn't good at getting new players." Noya wiggled in his seat to look more directly at Asahi. "What position did you play?"

"Wing spiker, the same as Daichi and Iwaizumi."

"Were you the ace? I bet you were."

"Actually it was Iwaizumi because Oikawa was our setter. They're childhood friends and know each other like nobody's business. I also got shut out a lot by Date Tech."

"That's too bad, you really have the build of a great ace." Yū touched his bicep lightly and color spread across Azumane's cheeks.

"I think most of that is from working on cars."

"If you're okay with little kids, you could be a guest on one of the days I coach volleyball and show them what a real spike looks like."

"They probably couldn't set anything high enough."

"I know how to set." Noya grinned. "I learned how to so we could surprise our opponents when I jumped from the backline into a set. They usually went to Ryū since we practiced together a lot, but I still retained the knowledge."

"That's really cool."

"Plus you don't have to jump all that high, the net is set lower for kids since they can't jump as high."

Asahi bit his tongue so he wouldn't remark on Noya's stature. That'd be the worst way to start out their first date.

"You'd probably be taller than the net, now that I think of it."

"How old are the kids that you teach?"

"Elementary school. I have a lot of fun instilling good receiving basics in the kids because I'm a Libero."

"Ah, we need to change lines here." Asahi pushed himself out of the seat and Noya bounded after him. "It sounds like you have a lot of run with those kids."

"I do. I never really considered myself someone who would work with kids, but I love it. I feel like I'm one of the people that will bring up the next famous volleyball player. An Ushijima Wakatoshi." The boarded the next train. "How did you get into mechanics?"

"I needed a job when I first moved to Tokyo with Daichi and I started here with no experience in a low paying position. Eventually I took up some courses at a trade school and they moved me up at the shop."

"What position did you start in?"

"Shimizu's current part-time position. Receptionist. She gets paid more than I did though because she has a master's and is working on her PhD."

"You make a lot working the garage, don't you?"

"Fair amount. I've taken a good portion of your paycheck recently." Asahi smiled hesitantly at his joke. Noya grinned.

"I'll give you more if you want."

"You promised not to break your car anymore."

"Right." Noya pursed his lips.

"Nishinoya, can I ask you something potentially personal?"

"Sure, Asahi-san," the shorter male cocked his head to the side.

"What is it that made you like me?"

"It was the whole sexy car mechanic thing at first. Then it was a quest to figure out your sexuality. Now I want to get to know you for you because the time we spent together has helped me understand you more—like your quiet nature."

Asahi's face was entirely red.

"What did you like about me?"

Azumane's heart stuttered to a momentary halt. His mouth followed by sputtering intelligible syllables that made Yū laugh.

"Protective." He finally formed a single word. "You were protective of your friends and came to the first place you knew that would help you achieve protecting them. I really like that aspect."

"You're softer than your appearance would have others believe."

"Daichi always tells me that I have a glass heart."

"I could see that about you." Noya placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. "I like that about you too. Gives me something else to protect."

Asahi found himself blinded by Yū's smile and regretted asking—but he was also pleasantly please. "Daichi will make fun of me if you protect me."

"I'll protect you from him too." Noya teased softly.

"My high school reputation makes it sound like I don't need a protector. Just so you know."

"Oh yeah?" Noya challenged. "It only counts if it was legit. I got suspended for a couple weeks after I shoved the Vice Principal in the hall while yelling at Suga."

"Yeah, but people on the street aren't scared of you."

"I get picked up as a high school delinquent a few times a month."

"Why has this turned into a pissing contest?"

"I don't know." Noya moved to sit next to Asahi on the seats instead of across. He held his hand out palm up and Azumane slowly threaded his own fingers between them. "Now we don't have to compete."

"Yeah."

"What do you like most about the hike you chose for today?"

"There's lots of trees, so it's different from the city. This time of year the wildlife is really active and most of the plants are still in bloom, so I like that part of the trail. I wanted to do another hike originally, but it's long and goes across four prefectures. I didn't think you'd be up for it because hiking is a learned skill."

"We can work our way up to it." Noya volunteered. Asahi flushed again when he realized it mean more dates with the coach.

"Okay," he breathed out slowly.

"Awesome." Noya looked out the window of the train. "We should kiss when we get to the top of the trail."

Asahi turned red—he was convinced it would be a permanent stain by the end of the date—and opened his mouth, but he was unable to produce anything but a nod. Nishinoya, despite being the one to say it, wasn't in a much better state.

* * *

"I feel like we're drinking more alcohol than we were before." Suga mused over his Negroni. Yamaguchi hummed his agreement and took another sip of his Moscow Mule in a copper mug. They were the first two to arrive at Kirin City on Saturday.

"It's become a weird bonding tradition." Tadashi swirled the lime around his cup.

"How about a friendly wager for sweets from _Kēki o Kiro_?"

"How many?"

"Twenty-five hundred yen worth."

"You're on, what are we betting?"

"Two couples will have sex tonight; one accidental and one intentional."

"I'll bet four couples with three intentional."

"What are we betting?" Tsukishima joined them at their regular table with a Black Russian in his hand.

"Twenty-five hundred yen worth of _Kēki o Kiro_ sweets to guess how many couples will sleep together tonight—and whether it's intentional or not."

"I want in on this, they have the best Strawberry Shortcake."

"What's your bet?"

"Five, three intentional."

"I'm still sticking with two." Suga smirked.

"He didn't count Iwaizumi and Oikawa, did he?" Tsukishima downed half of his glass.

"That was my thought too. Figured he was trying to land Sawamura." Yamaguchi grinned and pulled the lime into his mouth to suck on it.

"Fuck!" Suga's shout echoed around the bar alongside the _whack_ of his forehead as it hit the solid, wood table.

"One of us has already won, Tsukki."

"If you're betting against Tsukishima, you will lose." Ennoshita said as he joined them with a beer bottle.

"Damn, Chikara. Can your drink scream that you are any more straight than you are?" Suga criticized.

"I did consider the mojito to placate you, but I don't want to spend my Sunday with a hangover."

"Boo!" Tanaka and Noya cheered as they joined the group.

"Your whiskey is just as bad as my beer" Chikara argued.

"These are chasers for the more fun drinks. Easier to stay coherent longer if you go slow." Noya took a spot at the end of the table where there was an extra seat to his right.

"How was your date?" Yamaguchi slid his empty glass to the middle of the table.

"It was great." Noya grinned. "Asahi-san fixed obentos for our hike. Then at the top we kissed and enjoyed the view. He has a soft personality. I'm scared of hurting him."

"That's a strange thought." Suga sipped at his drink.

"Am I late?" Daichi slid into the available chair next to his boyfriend and dropped a quick kiss to his cheek.

"You are the first one from your group here and you wonder if you're late?" Kōshi's left eyebrow jumped up his forehead.

"Everyone in my group is usually late, so who knows with me."

"You're always on time for me."

Kei feigned vomiting into his drink—the action drew laughs from the others around the table. Another person sat down at the table and Daichi furrowed his bros in the man's direction.

"Kuroo, why do you have wine?"

"Because I'm a fancy bastard that needs a good drink."

"Yamaguchi, how is your dating life going?" Noya asked as more people joined their table with various drinks.

"It's pretty much non-existent." His brown eyes flitted to Shimada at the opposite end of the table. "I don't get out much between work and everything else."

Tsukishima scoffed. "You sure visit the grocery store a lot."

"Shut up." Tadashi shoved him roughly.

"How's your life Tsukishima?"

"Every person I usually like already has someone. I've decided to live with my bad luck."

"Fair enough." Daichi focused on Kuroo with a pointed look. The rooster-head returned the look with additional annoyance.

"I've already lost a bet with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Will you pay my share?"

"How did you already lose?" Daichi asked at the same time Shimada called from his side:

"What did you bet on?"

"Suga lost because he miscalculated and bet against Tsukishima who has never lost a bet." Ennoshita informed them.

"And you don't get to know what we bet on." Suga stuck out his tongue. "We owe the winner of the bet twenty-five hundred yen worth of sweets from _Kēki o Kiro_."

"Why would you bet to get sweets?"

"Have you tasted the things Kageyama makes?" Tsukishima looked scandalized. "He is not my favorite person in the world, hasn't been since high school, but nobody can deny that the sweets he makes are amazing."

"I almost thought you liked me there." Kageyama stated as he sat down with a glass of vodka and lime.

"As if."

* * *

Two hours later found them out on the street, kicked out from the bar, slowly making their way to _The White Owl_ for further partying. At least Bokuto and Akaashi wouldn't kick them out. _Hopefully_.

"Shall we be lesbian lovers again, Hitoka?" Shimizu threw her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Only if Ennoshita-san promises to dance on top of the counter again." She laughed at the glare the man sent her.

"Oh, I would pay to see that again." Suga hung off Daichi's arm as they walked down the street with more alcohol in their blood than should be legal.

"You could pay me one-hundred million yen and I wouldn't do that again."

"Damn, and I happened to have that much lying around." Tanaka shoved him playfully into the gutter.

"Well, if the girls are being lesbian lovers, should we join the rest of our friends and be gay for the night?" Ennoshita walked along the edge of the sidewalk so he wobbled into the street.

"I think Noya and I would be more believable in that regard."

"I have a boyfriend, you cannot have me." Yū jumped onto Asahi's back and almost pitched him into the ground. "Ooh, Asahi-san, remind me to get you that 'little spoon' shirt to wear later. Then we can be a matching set."

"Iwa-chan, we should've worn the matching shirts I bought tonight."

"No way in hell, Shittykawa."

"You're so mean!"

"So, remind me how we all know this gay bar? I mean, Bo and I have been best friends forever." Kuroo sped up his pace on the sidewalk to take the open spot next to Tsukishima.

"Akaashi is one of the friends I made at University." Suga offered. "He became a part of our friend group, but we never met Bokuto until opening night and that was in passing."

"I don't know how Akaashi-san deals with him." Tsukishima pursed his lips.

"You don't like him?" Daichi's eyes widened—Bokuto was incredibly lovable.

"It's not that—"

"Tsukki likes quiet and Bokuto is loud." Yamaguchi finished for him.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

"Ennoshita and Tanaka, the gay boys parading as straight boys." Nishinoya swung the conversation back to the two less willing to hang out at _The White Owl_.

"We're straight guys in a gay bar." Ennoshita whined.

"You're just scared to get hit on. We can tell you're not gay." Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"Walk around with beers to preserve your straight manhood." Daichi agreed.

"Or be as cool as us." Kiyoko suggested with a wink in the boys' direction.

"Do you think Yachi will get all flustered and touchy-feely again?" Hinata bounced across the sidewalk to the front of the group. "Remember when she groped Kiyoko-san?"

"Hinata!" Yachi's voice matched her scandalized expression and entirely red face.

"Now I know one more thing about you than me." Chikara gave her a finger gun.

"Do not bring that back." Suga groaned.

"I thought you got rid of the finger guns in high school." Yamaguchi's mouth formed a small 'o'.

"I will end my friendship with you right here if you start that habit again." Tsukishima gave the man a sharp glare.

"I promise to keep them in my pockets." He held his hands up like he was being searched.

The line outside _The White Owl_ teamed with people and many of them shouted obscenities when their large group cut the line.

"We're on the VIP list." Oikawa relayed to the bouncer.

"Names?"

They were all waved in to the party.

"I'm going upstairs to the VIP room." Kei walked off immediately. The velvet room was quieter and full of the better alcohol since Bokuto liked treating his friends.

"I'll go with you." Kuroo rushed after the blond.

"Dance with me Yamaguchi!" Hitoka latched onto his arm and pulled the man into the mass of bodies writhing in directions they shouldn't go.

"They'll be drunk by the end of the night." Kiyoko and Tanaka sighed together. Their eyes met for a brief moment in surprise before they both looked away with their cheeks stained pink.

"I'm going to get a drink." Shimada decided as he caught a glimpse of Yamaguchi grinding on some stranger across from Yachi who was laughing at the action.

"Good idea." Asahi agreed.

* * *

" _Iwa-chan_ ," Oikawa hummed faintly.

"For the last time, I am not going to have sex with you in the bathroom of Bokuto's club." Hajime hissed.

"I know you have lube in your pocket." He walked his fingers up Iwaizumi's thigh toward his crotch. He ran his finger slowly over the top of the bulge in his pants before sliding his fingers down to grope his boyfriend.

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi warned.

Tōru leaned up to his boyfriends ear and pulled the lobe between his teeth. A guttural moan left his mouth as Oikawa's fingers made circle patterns on his balls.

"I have a condom in my pocket—although, I'd let you take me raw."

His resolve broke, though there wasn't much there in the first place. He managed to force out: "handicap stall, now" before pushing the brunette roughly from the booth. They kept a harried pace as they pushed through the throngs of people into the men's bathroom. There was a couple kissing against the sinks, but they bypassed them for the largest stall since Iwaizumi hated the small ones. He complained that they weren't big enough for two grown men, let alone one.

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi into a messy kiss while he shut and locked the stall door. He stepped back and pulled the shorter man over to the small sink. His head hit the mirror behind him.

"Ai… shi… te… ru." Oikawa mumbled the syllables between each rough kiss.

His hands pushed back against Hajime's hips and fumbled with the belt. Iwaizumi pushed his hands away and did it himself. He also started on Tōru's pants, but the brunette stopped him long enough to pull out the condom in a black packet from his front pocket. He placed the edge between his teeth and wiggled his eyebrows. With a stiff growl, Iwaizumi leaned forward and grabbed the other side with his own teeth. The package ripped between them, the condom almost spilled to the floor.

"I thought you said you want it raw."

"Who said that this is the only round? I expect you to fuck me thoroughly at home."

Hajime nipped at his jawline and fumbled for the lube still in his own pants. Oikawa took the condom and ran his fingers up and down Iwaizumi's manhood several times before slipping it on. He bucked his hips into Oikawa's hand and breathed onto the mark he was determined to make on his neck.

"Iwa-chan."

"Patience—it's your worst trait." His right hand slid back to Oikawa's rear as he pressed open mouthed kisses down his chest. Iwaizumi pulled Tōru's penis into his mouth as he pressed two fingers into his ass.

"Fuck, Hajime. Go slow."

He responded with a resounding hum that made Oikawa's knees shake. His hands fell to Hajime's hair and tried to pull him back.

"I'm gonna cum," he whispered hoarsely.

Iwaizumi looked up at the singer and pressed a third lubed finger into his ass. Oikawa leaned back on the sink and bit his tongue to hold back his cry of pleasure. It took a few moments before he found Tōru's prostate and curled his fingers against it.

"Hajime," he gasped and tugged at his boyfriend's hair a second time. "Fuck me already."

"Turn around and watch yourself in the mirror." Iwaizumi whispered as he made his way back up Oikawa's body.

The singer obeyed and the manager stood just high enough to look over his shoulder into the mirror. Hajime's mouth latched onto his neck as he pushed into him. Oikawa moaned and tried to keep his eyes open as he watched the scene play out in front of him. Iwaizumi's eyes were locked on his face as he left marks on his pale flesh. His hands busied themselves with pulled at his nipples and cock.

Tōru reached back and pulled Iwaizumi further against him. He muttered incoherent words that he thought sounded like admissions of love, but he couldn't be sure of anything going on with Hajime in him.

"Cum for me." Iwaizumi whispered as he canted his hips up. Oikawa mumbled something in response as he shot his load into the sink in front of him. Moments later Hajime came with a low groan and a shudder.

When he pulled out and made to move he nearly tripped over the pants around his knees. Oikawa couldn't bring himself to laugh at the image because he was in a similar state.

"We'll clean you up when we get home." Iwaizumi mumbled when he saw all the lube drying in the cleft of Tōru's ass.

"You promised me a second round first." He managed to say as he reached for his own pants.

"You will be the death of me." Hajime swept in for a soft kiss before he swung the door of the stall open. The couple on the sinks watched them leave with mouths slightly ajar. Oikawa was tempted to wave, but his boyfriend pulled him out of the restroom and back into the crowded club.

* * *

"Do you know what I hate about you Shimada?" Yamaguchi mumbled with his face pressed into the counter.

"I don't." Makoto frowned over his drink at the bar.

"You're too damn nice."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. On our first meeting you give me three-hundred fucking yen and that's just, nice person behavior. I was broke and then because you were nice I kept buying groceries I didn't need. Tsukki was getting pissed at me for it. Why did you have to be gay? I could've given up if you were straight."

"Why did you want to give up?"

"I don't know. I was really annoyed after I first told you I liked men, but then you did too and all my anger flew out the window. It fucked with my head and Tsukki made me swear to not go back to the grocery store. He had to buy my milk and eggs for me because I already spent like three-thousand yen at your store the day before. I don't have a big paycheck and I kept wasting it on you."

There was silence.

"Fuck, I turned into Nishinoya. He was wasting his paycheck by breaking his car to get Asahi's attention. What the hell is wrong with us?" He sat up and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Yamaguchi, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" He peered softly out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you like me? Romantically? Sexually?"

"Yes."

"If I kissed you tonight, would you remember it in the morning?"

"I hope so."

"If I took advantage of you and we went back to my apartment and had sex, would you regret it in the morning?"

"No. I'm sober enough to know that much."

Shimada held out his hand for Yamaguchi and the writer took it without a second thought. Makoto threaded his fingers through the gaps of the other man's. He pulled Tadashi close and whispered in his ear.

"I plan to take you tonight and fuck you well. You won't be able to walk tomorrow if I have anything to say about it."

"You know how to turn a man on."

"Good." Shimada pulled away and led him out of the club without looking back.

* * *

"Ne, Kageyama?" Hinata leaned back in the bean bag chair of the VIP room as he looked over at the couch. Kageyama laid back so his back followed the shape of a crescent moon with a classic scowl on his face. Shōyō kicked his legs up onto the coffee table and thought about how he should phrase his question.

"What?" Kageyama lifted his whiskey to his lips and took a long slow drink.

"Do you hate me for what happened?"

"Huh?"

"I just wondered if you hate me for bringing you into the spotlight by crashing into you."

"The stitches were annoying—and getting attacked wasn't exactly the time of my life." He shrugged. "I don't regret meeting you though."

"Oh." Hinata focused on the VIP bar and saw a man with dark pink hair that bordered on red talking to a brown haired man that looked nervous, like a Chihuahua. They were talking quietly, but he could still pick up on most of the conversation.

"I honestly can't believe that you broke up with Murasakibara-san, Akashi-san."

"Overall we were never sexually compatible. It's a thing with us Miracles—we like to dominate. I hope that doesn't scare you Furihata. You've intrigued me since high school."

"Hinata," Kageyama's voice brought him back to the moment. "I think your ride is leaving."

"Huh?" He dashed to the edge of the balcony and saw Iwaizumi pulling a thoroughly disheveled Oikawa through the crowd. "I had a feeling that would happen."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll hail a cab back home later." He shrugged and walked back to settle himself in the bean bag.

"You aren't angry?"

"Nah, Oikawa-san does this all the time. He loves sex, especially when it comes to Iwaizumi-san. He can't resist his boyfriend." Shōyō lifted his glass of vodka and lime and downed half of it at once. "Say, Kageyama?"

"Hn?"

"What would you say if I invited you back to my place for the night?"

"I'd say I'm not drunk enough for that."

"I'll buy you whatever you want." Hinata's brown eyes settled on his blue and the startling clarity in them startled him. Without thinking he found himself agreeing to whatever the ginger wanted. He'd jump off a cliff if Hinata asked him in that moment and he knew that he wouldn't regret it in the morning.


	16. Fuck

Hinata was small, but strong. He was fervent, messy kisses, but he was also tentative and ghostly touches. Kageyama found himself falling into all of it without a second thought. He was pulled along by Hinata's impatience. He wanted to touch, but he waited until they were in Hinata's penthouse. Then his hands were everywhere. They skimmed across his thighs and his back. His long fingers tangled in the ginger strands and worshiped the feel of him.

Shōyō's gasps of arousal let Tobio know he was doing something right. Hinata turned around to try and lead the baker to his bedroom, but he instead found himself caught with his back to the taller man. He could feel the start of Kageyama's erection against his lower back. His hands ran over his chest and followed the lines down to the V in his hips. Hinata arched his back at the touch and managed to pull away.

"You really want this, don't you?" He gasped.

Kageyama froze with his hand out stretched. "Do you not want to anymore?"

"Not in the genkan." He laughed and grabbed Kageyama's hand in his. "Come here."

"Where are we going?"

"To one of the guest rooms, it has a waterbed." Hinata paused. "Unless you'd like a normal mattress?"

"We can try it." Tobio's entire face was red and his body tingled all over.

"Let me know if it ever isn't comfortable."

Kageyama hummed softly and let the singer lead him into the spare room. He pushed down the heavy quilts before falling back onto the bed with Kageyama on top of him. The bed swayed under them and Tobio tried to steady himself by placing his hands on either side of Hinata's head.

"Am I correct in assuming that you are topping?"

"Do you want to?"

"I feel safe, under you." Shōyō turned his eyes away, but the flush on his cheeks gave him away.

"We need supplies." He pulled back onto his knees.

"Nightstand, third drawer."

Kageyama stood and pulled the drawer open. He grabbed one of the lube options before he picked up the condoms. He stared at them for a long while before Hinata made a noise of curiosity.

"These aren't big enough." He mumbled.

"Oh." Shōyō sat up on the bed and it rocked under him. "You can just come inside me then, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "As long as you help me clean up afterward."

"I can—I can do that." He dropped the box back into the drawer and returned to standing in front of Hinata.

The shorter male reached out and pushed Kageyama's shirt up his torso. He lifted his arms and helped remove the article. It fell to the floor with a soft rustle, but Shōyō's hands distracted him as he ran them across Tobio's pectorals. They trailed downward and for a moment his pointer finger dipped into his belly button and caused Kageyama's hips to jerk at the nerve stimulation. Hinata's lips parted with a soft _pop_ as his mouth broke into a soft grin.

"I thought you were irresistible from the moment I crashed into you. I'm not sorry for it, but I am sorry for what happened after." He stood and the water _gurgled_ as it shifted. Hinata's body bounced up and down with the flow, but his hands were steady as they cupped his face. His left thumb traced the scab on his cheek before Hinata's lips followed it.

Kageyama's hands came up and helped still the other's body when he pressed his hands against his hips. They didn't say anything, but the push of their bodies led to more clothes hitting the floor. Tobio gently pushed Hinata over so he landed on the bed with a deafening _sploosh_. Shōyō reached out for him and tried to shimmy out of his boxers at the same time. Kageyama bent and scattered kissed down Hinata's chest until his teeth latched onto the waistband and he pulled down—agonizingly slow. The singer's breaths came out in little pants and he screwed his eyes shut when Kageyama's nose brushed into the skin near his cock.

"Kageyama." Shōyō's back arched against the bed. The baker hummed it reverberated through his cheek onto Hinata. "Please."

"You are so attractive." He breathed. His mouth found its way to Hinata's neck and left bruising kisses in his wake. Kageyama's hands found the bottle of lube and he generously covered two fingers. He rolled them over and the ginger's cock landed on his stomach with a solid _thud_.

"Am I riding you?" His surprised whisper echoed around the room.

"No—I mean—unless you want to. I just prefer stretching you out this way." He nudged into the underside of Hinata's jaw.

"Oh."

Kageyama pushed his lubed fingers against the singer's ass and the man shifted to allow easier access. Tobio's free hand came up to stroke Hinata's penis and when his thumb pressed against the head, he groaned the baker's name and thrust into his hand.

"Call me Tobio," he licked the shell of Hinata's ear. The bed rocked under them and Kageyama added another finger.

"Can you—please." Shōyō's arms wrapped around the other's torso and his nails left angry crescents in the skin. "Tobio, fuck me."

The taller man didn't waste any time. With his dark hair, dampened with sweat, falling into his eyes, he rolled them over again and rubbed new lube across his aching erection. The squeak that left Hinata when he pressed the tip of his cock against him made him stop.

"Don't stop, it's been so long." He pulled Kageyama's face to his and peppered kisses and licks across his cheek.

Kageyama gave a firm thrust into Hinata, but his cry was drowned out by the sound of the bed. The water mattress under them wobbled and pulled at their connected bodies. It felt amazing, but Kageyama didn't like it. Especially when every move and sound was washed away. He screwed his eyes shut and stopped moving.

"Why'd you stop?" Hinata's hands moved from Kageyama's red and raw back.

"I hate not being able to hear if you're enjoying it."

"Then come closer," Shōyō wrapped his arms around Tobio's neck and pulled their mouths and ears together.

Kageyama started moving again and the encouraging murmurs spilling from Hinata's lips made him speed up the pace. Tobio came first, but he kept thrusting and brought his right hand between them to help Hinata into his orgasm. The mixture of cum and sperm spread between their chests and stomachs. Kageyama slowed his pace and pulled out. For a moment Shōyō thought he forgot their deal, but in the next second the taller man gathered the ginger into his arms and wandered out of the bedroom to find the bathroom.

"Second door on the right." Hinata mumbled into his shoulder.

The shower was large and easily fit the both of them. Kageyama turned the warm water on and washed Hinata first, with occasional, soft pecks to his lips. Shōyō took the washcloth and returned the washing favor despite Kageyama's protests.

"Did you get it all out?"

Tobio nodded. "I think so. Sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't."

They turned off the water and dried off. Hinata dug around for a large enough pair of boxers for Kageyama.

"Sheets, in the morning." Hinata mumbled as they entered his main bedroom. He threw himself onto the bed and under the large pile of comforters. "Come keep me warm."

Kageyama highly doubted the ginger needed it, but he wasn't in a place to decline. He was almost asleep when another question from Shōyō managed to slip in and settle on his mind.

"Does it mean anything if I never wanted anyone else to stay?"

* * *

"So, Suga and Daichi-san are taking over your apartment. Want to come over to mine?" Noya looked up at his boyfriend who was previously watching the two aforementioned men dance—or rather a mixture of grinding and thrusting movements that encouraged later sexual interactions.

"Huh?" His eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"You, at my place, maybe some stimulating adult activities."

Asahi sat rigid on the chair.

"It's okay if you don't want to." Yū placed his hand on Asahi's arm and rubbed soothing circles into the skin. "It just seems like everyone is in the mood tonight. We can wait."

"I don't want to hurt you." Azumane whispered.

"I'm stronger than I look," he promised.

"I—okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you think we're ready for that in our relationship."

"I would've let you fuck me the first day we met in the mechanics shop." Nishinoya grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bar. Soft, embarrassed whines of his named followed him.

* * *

Sugawara was glued to Daichi's lips as they stumbled down the hall to Sawamura's apartment. Suga yanked at the tie around Daichi's neck.

"I saw Aashi leave with Noya earlier." He protested.

"This is for everyone else in the building. The hot young officer is about to get some ass." He gave a firm squeeze to the man's buttocks for good measure.

"You're so hot." Daichi's mouth landed on his again and Kōshi barely had enough time to loop the clothing around the handle.

"How do you want to—?"

"Mount me, I like it rough."

"Kinky," Sawamura bit his ear.

"Where's your bedroom?" Suga asked already taking off his shirt.

"Thirsty much?"

"Only for you." Kōshi nipped the officer's jaw as his hands landed on his belt.

"Fuck."

"We will."

* * *

In the morning, Yamaguchi woke up to the feel of an arm wrapped tightly around his waist and a pair of legs tangled with his own. He was the little spoon in the relationship and he couldn't turn his head far enough to identify the stranger in bed with him. There was a low groan as the person rolled closer and pulled Yamaguchi to their chest. He sucked in a sharp breath as he tried to identify the room. Tadashi wasn't the type of person to be picked up in a bar, or rather night club, but he was there in a bed with someone. The soreness in his hips and the way their naked bodies pressed together left the brunette with no questions about what happened the night before—except for the face he couldn't remember it.

The person's chin pressed into his shoulder and he let out a surprised yelp. A low chuckle echoed in his ear before a warm kiss was pressed below his earlobe.

"I didn't realize you were awake yet, Yamaguchi. Sorry."

Yamaguchi loosened in the person's grip. He knew the voice, even low and sultry as it was. Shimada—he slept with Shimada Makoto. The most surprising part was that there was no regret coursing through his veins. It felt right to wake up next to the skinny grocery clerk.

"You don't have to apologize." Tadashi wiggled to try and rollover and was surprised when his ass came in contact with the other's half-hard cock. He flushed red and Shimada didn't miss the flash of his eyes downward.

"I would apologize for that, however," he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, "you told me last night that you wouldn't regret sleeping with me if I took you home completely hammered. Do you?"

"No," the freckled man shook his head and brought his fingers up to the other's chest. He slid his hands across the smooth skin and marveled at how the muscles contacted. "I definitely don't regret it."

"How are you feeling this morning?" Shimada brushed several strands of hair out of Yamaguchi's face and traced his thumbs across the sun spots under his eyes. "I was rougher last night than I meant to be."

"I'm fine." A furious blush spread across his cheeks. "You seem in a happy state after a night of drunk sex."

"It's because of the person I was with. They're worth every splitting headache."

Yamaguchi leaned into the man for a warm kiss and let his hands trail to the morning wood Shimada woke up with. The older male groaned lowly and rolled them over to put him on top.

"I'm not against hangover sex, either. In case you wanted to know."

"I think I can tell that much myself." Tadashi gasped when Shimada's lips met his neck. He bucked up involuntarily and his hips collided with Shimada's. Warmth blossomed from his manhood until it spread through his body. Shimada pulled at the skin with his teeth and found himself satisfied by the mark he left.

"I wish my bruises stayed around just like your freckles, then you'd always be marked as mine." He mumbled into Yamaguchi's skin.

"You're insatiable." Tadashi laughed and pushed at Shimada's head so it moved away from his chest.

"You're the one who agreed to sex last night."

"I was drunk!" He protested with a little kick of his feet. "You're an asshole."

"Am I?"

"Yes, but one that is very good at sex."

"I'll take it." Makato's mouth dropped back to the younger's chest and pressed open mouthed kisses to the creases as he made his way down Yamaguchi's body. Murmured words of worship reached the man's ears and he felt like his face would be permanently stained red.

* * *

Hinata awoke from several sharp scratches to his shoulder. He groaned in protest, but when he tried to turn away, the scratches persisted and followed him. He pulled back a little to find himself wrapped up in Kageyama's arms. A line of stubble lined the man's jawline and Hinata had to admit that it only increased his attractiveness. Only a few men could pull off facial hair—Tobio was one of them and Shōyō wished it was the opposite. He dropped his head back to the taller man's chest and wiggled until their bodies were pressed against each other again. He wrapped his small arms around Kageyama's torso and pressed himself into the warm smell that the man gave off. He had a hint of cooking and sweat—sex sweat. It was nice, especially since the man was cooperative with the waterbed the night before.

Shōyō lifted his face up and rubbed his cheek against the stubble with a happy giggle. The happy accident of escaping work and crashing into Kageyama on the street was one of the best memories he had of making their new group of friends. The result of what happened after was less than desirable, but Hinata wouldn't mind making their coupling a more common occurrence inside a relationship.

He gave an experimental kiss and lick to the side of Tobio's neck and was rewarded with a pleased grunt. The taller man tightened his hold and shifted his right leg and hip to push Hinata firmer into his body. Their limp genitals rubbed against one another and a rush of blood went right from Shōyō's brain to his dick.

"Kageyama," he whispered.

"What?" His groggy voice was a little raw in the morning and it lowered the tone which sent a chill down the smaller man's spine.

"It's morning and if we stay like this, I might ask for another round."

"We already have to wash the other set of sheets." Kageyama buried his face into the crook of Hinata's neck and bent his back to curl himself more around the ginger.

"Oh, yeah." He had to be exhausted after sex the night before. "Kageyama?"

"What is it now?"

"Are we dating, or were you seeing this as a pleasurable one-night fling?"

That jolted the raven awake. He pulled away and sat up on the bed, the sheets and comforter pooled around his waist. After a long moment, he admitted, "I didn't consider any of that."

"Can you consider it now?" Hinata sat up too and noticed the bruises along his chest. His eyes trail the marks and misses the soft look Tobio gives him.

"What do you like about me?" The raven whispers almost imperceptibly. The ginger's eyebrows furrow and he tilts his head to settle his amber eyes on the striking blue of his companion. His hands raise slowly before they land on his cheeks. Shōyō pulls him into a soft kiss and they fall back onto the pillows.

"When I first met you, you had this forlorn look in your eyes like something was wrong. When I heard that you were injured because of me, I felt like I added more unnecessary things into your life. I wanted to correct it, but along the way I fell in love with the way you act and I didn't want any of it to end. I don't want it to end. I want to date you and to have sex with you in weird places like Oikawa and Iwaizumi do simply because we can't keep our hands off each other. If you don't feel the same way, I won't push you."

"That didn't answer my question." Kageyama mumbled, pink staining the bridge of his nose and the roundness of his cheeks under his eyes.

Hinata hummed and wiggled his way up the bed. His head came close to Kageyama's and the man struggled to resist pulling away. The ginger laughed at his little squirms before he grasped one of the man's hands and pulled it up to his lips. He kissed the tips with feather-light touches. His lips moved with each breathed admiration. "I love your fingers and that they did to me last night. Your palms that kept me safe and warm until morning. Your ridiculously skinny arms that are much stronger than they look."

The man scoffed and tried to pull away. Hinata pulled him back and continued until he shimmied away the covers and found himself presented with Kageyama's growing erection.

"I especially love this part of you and what it does to me when we make love." Shōyō grinned before his lips captured the head of Tobio's cock and took a long moment to swirl his tongue around it and dipped into the slit.

Kageyama bucks up without thinking and lets out a low, "fuck."

Hinata experimentally pressed his thumb into the base of the baker's erection before he flattened his tongue and licked a long stripe up the underside. When he got to the top, he pulled the head back into his mouth and gave a short suck that left Kageyama writhing with more swear words peeling from his lips.

"You know, if we date, I can't promise that you won't be attacked again." Hinata pulled away and his eyes focused on the other's flushed face.

"I can't really bring myself to care right now. I'll buy some mace or something if I need to." He pants.

"Compromise, I'll pay for a bodyguard. I need my boyfriend safe."

"Yeah, yeah, just let me fuck you properly."


	17. You're Slow, Aren't You?

"Wow, you look like shit." Kageyama commented when he walked into work later that morning to find Murasakibara laid across the counter with death in his eyes.

"Fuck you." He mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?" He placed his bag jacket in the back office and walked to the sink to wash his hands with scalding hot water so he could handle the food for the day.

"My boyfriend broke up with me."

Kageyama paused. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I mean, it's okay, we were never compatible from the start, but it just felt like it's what we were supposed to do. There's not that many openly gay people in Japan, ya know?" The purple haired man pushed himself back from the counter before wiping it down with several Clorox wipes and washing the surface with a bucket of scalding water. Once it was dry, he inspected it for any unwanted residue. "It was just weird. We knew each other since middle school."

"It's hard when people you love leave you or don't accept you for who you are. I understand." Kageyama paused as he pulled a bulk carton of eggs from the fridge. "I think that you'll find someone better than him, though. Someone that knows you and you get along with."

"What if I don't?"

"It could be that you already have them, but you never noticed. The world is a strange place and sometimes we find love in the places we least expect it."

"You're awfully philosophical today." Atsushi narrowed his eyes at Kageyama.

"I just had a better night than you. It made me optimistic."

"Congratulations, then, for whatever lifted your mood." Murasakibara grabbed a bowl and started to measure out the dry ingredients needed for some of their more fanciful breads. "Should we make some extra of those crème puffs today so I can have a snack?"

"I'll whip up an extra batch for you." Tobio wasn't sure why he was being so nice to the giant today, but it felt like the right thing to do—or rather something Hinata would do to make those around him more comfortable. He wasn't sure he could settle with the sudden change.

* * *

"Kuroo-san, the flowers are already dying, you don't need to choke them." Tsukishima pulled at the other's forearm to get him to stop pulling at the blue ribbon on the bouquet he was assigned to make for the day. "If this is how you treat flowers, I'm not sure I wanna see how you tie up anything else."

"It's harder than it looks." Tetsurō complained under his breath. His tongue slipped out through his lips again, pinched by his teeth as he loosened the ribbon and tried to tie a bow that looked as neat, or at least as semi-neat, as the ones that Tsukishima made earlier that morning in under fifteen minutes.

"I can give you something else to practice on," the blond offered.

"That would probably be the best, I don't want to really ruin these flowers."

"I'll hide them in a bigger display." Tsukishima bent over a box shoved under the counter in the corner and gave Kuroo a good opportunity to check out his ass—unintentional on the blond's side since he was focused on work.

The bell above the door rang and a man with dark, shaggy hair over one eye and a beauty mark under the other stepped into the shop. Tsukishima took in a sharp breath of surprise, before he hurriedly covered with a friendly welcome.

"Can I help you with anything today?"

"I'd like to get a bouquet of flowers that incorporate these candies, if at all possible." He held up a grocery sack filled to the brim with different sweets.

"I can certainly try to make something to your liking. May I ask the occasion?"

The man rubbed the back of his neck. "There's someone I've always like, but up until recently they were dating another man. They broke up recently and since they love sweets, I wanted to present them with something that might help show them my true feelings."

A sarcastic comment meant to rib at Kuroo bubbled onto his tongue, but he bit his lip to keep from saying something unsavory and ruining the sale. Tsukishima instead stepped forward and gestured for the sack so he could look through the choices.

"I think I should be able to whip a larger bouquet up, but it'll be costly and I won't be able to do it immediately. If you give me a couple hours I'll have something ready for you."

"Price isn't an issue," the man assured. "You're the third flower shop I've been too and the others didn't want to try."

"I'll never say I can't do something if I haven't done it before." The blond grabbed one of the ticket slips from by the register. "This is a preliminary price."

"That's much better than I was expecting!" The man exclaimed. "If you can do it, I'll definitely pay this for the bouquet."

Kuroo glanced over the counter at the price on the order slip and balked at the price that neared the forty-thousand yen mark. He tried to hide his reaction with a cough and ducked underneath the counter to retrieve a large bouquet holding structure.

"If you'll write your name and number on this slip here, I'll call you when it's ready."

"Yes, of course, thank you so much for doing this."

"It's no trouble. Do you have any ribbon colors in mind, or do you want something that matches the arrangement?"

"If it could match the arrangement, that'd be for the better."

"Alright, I will give you a call in a few hours, Himuro-san."

"Thank you again, I really appreciate it." The man vanished and the bell on the door tinkled again. Kuroo let out a low whistle.

"Is he insane?"

"Infatuated is one way to put it." Tsukishima looked into the sack again at all the colorful boxes. "I hope I can do better on this bouquet than the ones I made for you."

Tetsurō's eyebrows crinkled together. "Why do you say that?"

Kei looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow. "For all of the flowers that you're giving to the person you like, they haven't reciprocated. It's a shame, you've spent a lot of money on those arrangements."

"Oh right, yeah, they are pretty slow at catching on I suppose. I don't think it has anything to do with your arrangement's though. It's probably more me, being stupid."

Tsukishima wasn't sure what to say so he took the stand out of Kuroo's hand and started to arrange the candy by colored box. "Bring me some flowers that follow this color pattern."

"On it."

* * *

Almost five hours later found Tsukishima finishing up the candy bouquet. After an hour of working on the product, he called Yamaguchi to join them at the flower shop and help Kuroo so that he wouldn't be interrupted as he worked. Tsukishima placed a firm net and a few more pins behind the display before he lifted it up. Some of the candy rattled as it shifted inside the boxes, but the piece was truly a work of art.

It was a total of seven different colors to match the candy from top to bottom. The color with the most candy was at the top to start the progressive rainbow. Flowers that matched the colors followed the flow to the bottom of the bouquet and blended together through the use of coxcomb, mini calla lilies, green button mum's, heather, and yellow sollidago. Kuroo and Yamaguchi let out simultaneous whistles of approval when they say the finished work of art. It was more impressive than they expected.

"Yamaguchi, can you call Himuro-san and let him know that it's ready for pickup? I'm just checking a few final things to make sure that it doesn't fall apart."

"On it, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima placed several flower pins in his mouth and moved around the counter to inspect the arrangement. Anything that he found to be out of place, he pulled a pin from his lips and pushed it into the stem of the flower until it was the way he wanted. Once finished with the pins he eyed a few different options for the final bow. Kuroo stepped up behind him and examined the colors as well.

"I think the silver ribbon goes the best." He said close to Tsukishima's ear. The blond jumped and his bac, collided with Tetsurō's chest. The shorter man's hands came up to the other's hips and steadied the florist. Red spread across both their faces as Kei moved to be steady on his feet again.

"Good choice," he complimented. It only took him a few seconds to tie a bow and it was more complicated than the design Kuroo struggled with that morning. The rooster head tried to keep the pout off his lips—this was Tsukishima's living, there was no reason to be jealous.

"I think this guy will have a lot of luck with the person he likes." Kuroo wanted to reach out and touch the bouquet, but he didn't want to risk ruining five hours of work.

"Do you want me to build something similar for the person you like?"

"I'm starting to think that if I did, they wouldn't pick up on it." He gave the blond a soft smile. "I'd spend my entire life savings on them, but even spending more time with them hasn't helped them notice. I can't figure out whether or not I'm supposed to give up."

"Are they dating anyone?"

"They said they aren't—and from context of their friends, I thought I had an opportunity there."

Tsukishima furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to inquire about his interest in Kenma, but at that moment Himuro walked back into the shop with an excited look on his face.

"How does it look?"

Kei lifted the large bouquet and turned it so the client could see the final product.

"It's amazing. I really think that this will get his attention."

"I'm glad, it was definitely an interesting project for us today!"

"Thank you so much for taking this on. I'm really appreciative and in awe of the final work."

"We're glad to be of service and wish you the best of luck."

"I'm going to need it." Himuro paused. "I forgot your name."

"Tsukishima Kei."

"Thank you again, Tsukishima-san. I'll definitely be telling my friends about _Tulip Love_."

"No trouble at all, Himuro-san. Thank you for the opportunity to work on this piece it's one of my best."

"I can tell." The black haired male bowed once more before he left the building.

"That was an impressive display." Kuroo touched the blond's shoulder.

"Thank you for helping with the ribbon."

He laughed. "You did all the real work, Tsukki."

Kei adjusted his glasses and turned to the empty window display. "Do you want more practice tying bows?"

"I'd rather leave a bow on you." Kuroo grimaced. It took them both a minute to realize what he said. Tsukishima's eyes were wide and the originator's face was completely red. "I was referring to a tattoo, I was picturing a flower tattoo with a bow. I swear."

"No tattoos, just tie the bouquet."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Kageyama held a tray of pastries in one hand and restocked the front display with the other.

"Dai-can, look how cute they are!" A woman with pink hair, and rather large breasts, stood over the display; when Tobio met her gaze, she gave him a warm smile. "Excuse me, does someone named Mukkun work here?"

"Mukkun?"

"Satsuki, you're the only one that calls him that. She's talking about Murasakibara, big guy well over two meters."

"He's in the back. I'll get him." Kageyama emptied his tray.

"Thanks."

"Murasakibara-san, some people are asking for you."

"Eh? That's unusual." Murasakibara lifted himself from the stool that brought him closer to the counter and walked toward the employee only door. When he pushed it open, surprise slipped into the names he called out. "Mine-chin and Sa-chin?"

"I did not picture you as the cute nickname type." Kageyama mumbled under his breath.

"We heard that you broke up with Akashi-kun and wanted to see how you're doing."

"Correction, she wanted to see how you're doing. I was the unfortunate casualty dragged into this." Aomine stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I do hope you're feeling okay though."

"I suppose, I can't eat as many sweets at work though."

The door to the shop burst open and a huge bouquet of flowers entered the store before the man. Momoi gasped when she recognized the beauty mark under his right eye.

"Atsushi," Himuro greeted.

"Muro-chin?"

"I had this specially made for you." He thrust the display out in front of him. "It contains all your favorite sweets. I've liked you since high school, but you were dating Akaashi, so I couldn't tell you. Please accept my feelings, Atsushi."

Momoi's hands came up to cover and mouth and Kageyama's jaw dropped. He knew Tsukishima's work when he saw it and knew the man probably spent more hours than he should've to make one man's dreams come true. He watched the purple haired giant reach out for the bouquet and clutch it to his chest.

"Muro-chin."

"You can have the rest of the day off, Murasakibara. I can cover everything okay. I'll tell the boss you had something to take care of."

The man nodded and slipped off his apron.

"Himuro-san, where did you get that beautiful bouquet?"

"Tulip Love, I went to a lot of shops, but none of the others were willing to even try. I didn't want to just hand him a sack of candy."

"You probably could have." Aomine mumbled.

"Thank you, Kageyama." Murasakibara looked back at his coworker.

"Yeah, yeah, I just expect you to work extra hard when I see you next."

The man nodded, but Kageyama didn't know if he would keep his word. The ringing of his own cell phone made him step back into the kitchen for privacy. He answered the call without looking and was surprised when he was met with Hinata's voice.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't have any plans currently."

"I want to take you on a date to a fancy restaurant."

"Fancy?"

"It can be not fancy too. I'll let you pick."

"I'll think about it then." Kageyama trapped the phone between his ear and shoulder and switched the baking trays between ovens. "Are you moving okay after last night?"

"I'm fine, promise. I think Iwaizumi-san can tell I did something last night though. He's smart like that."

"Make sure you don't exhaust yourself too much and that you eat something with zinc."

"You sound like my mom instead of my boyfriend." Hinata laughed and Tobio's face flushed red.

"I'll see you tonight, dumbass!" He hung up the phone with more force than necessary.

* * *

Tsukishima opened the front door to his shop and let it fall shut behind him. He left the closed sign in place and walked to the back of the shop where he needed to setup for opening. Kuroo would be coming in the afternoon to help him around the shop as he had several errands to take care of in the morning. He had several bouquet's to make for the front window before he'd be able to open that morning. Kei sighed and stepped into the chiller for the flower deliveries to categorize what he had available.

On his way out into the main frame of the shop, he pulled a rack of flowers he selected for the displays behind him and pushed it toward the main counter. The bell on the door jingled as it opened and he looked up in surprise.

"Sorry for the trouble, but we are not currently open."

"Are you Tsukishima?" A short man asked as he stepped into the flower shop. The man had half-dyed hair, indicating that it was a trend or he'd let the roots grow out without touching them up. He had golden narrow eyes that reminded the blond florist of a cat.

"I am." He examined the stranger and realized that they had met at Kirin City the day that their two groups collided into one. "You're Kozume, aren't you?"

"People normally just call me Kenma." He mumbled. Tsukishima nodded.

"What can I help you with Kenma?" He asked politely.

"Look at this." The man pushed a crumpled ball of paper toward him. He carefully unwrapped the sheet to find a list of flowers neatly typed out with the title: _Tetsurō's Flower Buying Guide_. He glanced down the list finding the exact order in which Kuroo had purchased bouquets. He stopped at the titles _Success_ and _Marriage_.

"Is this supposed to mean something to me?"

"You know my friend Kuro, right?"

"Yeah, he's come in here and bought nearly every flower off the list. Apparently whoever he's buying them for is daft."

"He's not buying them for anyone." Kenma told him.

"Then why is he buying flowers at all?"

"Because of the person selling the flowers." The videogame tester adopted a hard look on his face. He took a deep breath so he could get through what he was about to tell the flower shop owner. "I'm honestly sick of hearing Kuro come home and complain about how you still haven't picked up on the hints. I can understand if you don't like him that way, but you need to tell him that you aren't interested in him. Almost every day he comes home with a new bouquet of flowers. I didn't know we owned this many vases. Our house smells like a flower shop and the idiot even planned for you to naturally figure out what his flowers meant, but apparently, you haven't. So let him know."

Kozume turned on his heel and marched out of the flower shop. The recluse managed to leave Tsukishima bewildered and with a list of Kuroo's guide in his hands. Kei moved slowly from his shock and stared at the list. He had an urgent bouquet to make.


	18. Head Over Heels

"Sorry I'm late, my errands went longer than I expected." Kuroo rushed through the door of the Flower Shop to find it nearly vacated. "Tsukishima?"

"Oh, you're here." His voice echoed from the back office.

"Yeah, is everything alright?"

"It's fine, I just didn't get what I wanted done before you arrived."

"What are you working on?" He peeked his head into the office.

"Um, a bouquet."

"You're not doing it out on the usual counter?"

"No." Tsukishima shook his head and tied it off with a ribbon. "It was supposed to be more of a surprise."

"It's pretty."

"It's for you."

"But I didn't ask for another bouquet, I was actually considering giving up on the flowers."

"They're not for you to give to someone else." Tsukishima stumbled. "Well, if you give them away I guess they are, but I was giving the bouquet to you, from me."

"Why?" Kuroo examined the flowers and was surprised to find it full of Tulips, Orange Tulips, Globe Amaranth, and Ambrosia. "Wait, this is—"

"Please accept the gift."

"How did you know?" He reached out for the bouquet and lifted it out of the blonde's hands.

"I had a visit this morning from the person that I thought you were trying to get to like you."

"Oh?" Tetsurō's head tilted to the side. "And who would that be?"

"Your roommate, Kozume-san."

"Kenma? You thought I was trying to date Kenma?"

"It's a logical answer, you live together and he's smaller than you—plus you've known him forever." Tsukishima turned his gaze to the floor and pulled at his fingers. "I'm used to liking people that won't even look twice at me. I mean, I used to have a crush on Yamaguchi and he never saw me that way, then there were a few others."

Kuroo placed the flowers on the office desk and put his hands on Tsukishima's arms. He pulled his hands away from each other and lowered himself to the ground on one knee.

"What are you doing?"

"Tsukishima, I am in love with Kenma, I'm in love with you. I can't get you or your flower shop out of my head and I want to date you. I want everything that comes along with a relationship. Do you want that as well?"

"This is the worst proposal," the blond tried to cover up his embarrassment, but Kuroo kept a firm hold on his hands.

"Tsukki, I like you, do you like me as well."

"I already told you," Kei nodded to the flowers.

"Their meaning is beautiful," Tetsurō's lips found the other's knuckles, "but I want to hear it come from your lips."

Tsukishima's clenched his jaw and let out an annoyed sound before he mumbled a response. "I like you, romantically."

"Was that so hard?"

"You spent months buying flowers for no one because you were trying to get me to notice." Tsukishima pulled the man back up and lowered his face so they were only a couple inches apart.

"Touché." Kuroo closed the distance between them and their lips met in a soft, closed mouth kiss. He pulled away after only a few seconds and was pleased by the flustered red blush that spread across the blond's cheeks. In the next moment, Tsukishima chased after the shorter man's lips and entered them into a longer kiss.

"I've never had someone like me before." Kei admitted when he straightened to his full height.

"Well then, I'll have to show you how it works."

"Looking forward to it—as long as there are no more flowers. I have enough of them at work."

"No more flowers, what do you want instead?" Kuroo threaded his fingers between Tsukishima's.

"Strawberry Shortcake."

"Done, but we probably can't get any today, we still have to finish work."

"Yamaguchi is watching the shop." The blond turned his gaze away.

"What are we waiting for then?"

* * *

The semester came to a quiet close quicker than Tanaka expected. He finished his final exams and watched students file out of the class ahead of him. Kiyoko sat quietly at the desk working on something, possibly grading other tests, while she observed his class. Ryūnosuke tossed his pencil through the small opening on his backpack before he pushed back from the desk to get the inevitable over with.

"Tanaka-san," Shimizu whispered as he placed the test on top of the pile. "I want to speak with you after class regarding your final project, are you able to wait for me outside?"

"Yeah, I'll be in the study area."

Kiyoko nodded and waved the bald man off. Tanaka left the class and moved into the main atrium where there were cushy arm chairs situated around plain coffee tables. He settled into one of the chairs and pulled out flash cards for one of the upcoming tests.

He was on his second round through the flash cards when a new weight caused the chair next to him to creak. Tanaka looked up and found Kiyoko next to him.

"How do you think you did on the test?"

"Good, I had Noya help me study over the last few weeks."

"I'm glad, I don't like failing students." She kicked her feet up onto the coffee table.

"I can't imagine that feels good." Tanaka grabbed a rubber band from his backpack and wrapped it around the flash cards.

"Well, it is the end of the semester." Shimizu smiled and pulled a book from her own bag. "That means that I'm not technically your teacher anymore."

"Yeah, you're not." His brows furrowed as he leaned farther back into the chair and watched her softly. "I'm still waiting on my official grade, though."

"True." She leaned over and her left breast pushed up against her arm. Tanaka's eyes momentarily traced the movement, before they shot back up to her face. A soft smile rested across her lips.

Ryū swallowed hard and clenched his fists. "Kiyoko-san, after all the grades are posted, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Kuroo's lips trailed up Tsukishima's neck as they sat on the floor in the latter's apartment above the flower shop. Kei had the shop's books in front of him to balance the intake and outtake, but he was distracted by his boyfriend on the floor behind him. The start of an erection pressed against the base of his spine.

"Kuroo, we're meeting everyone for drinks later." He whined softly.

"There's plenty of time to enjoy ourselves and take a nap." Tetsurō's tongue slipped from between his lips and licked a soft stripe up the blond's neck to his earlobe. He pulled the cartilage with his teeth and left a soft chuckle behind as he leaned back.

"You are an asshole."

"I am your asshole." Kuroo's fingers slipped under Kei's shirt and traced the skin there.

"We'll be late if you keep this up. I don't like being late."

"I'm sure they'll understand. We're in the honeymoon stage, can't keep our hands off each other." He leaned back into Tsukishima and placed an open mouthed kiss against the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Kuroo sucked on the skin and ran his teeth along the skin as he let go. A red mark remained. "Mmm, I think you could do with a few bite marks."

"And what about you?" Tsukishima threw all his weight back against the shorter male and tilted his head so he could press nips against the underside of his jaw. "What marks could you use?"

"All of them." Kuroo pushed his hands down under the waistband of Kei's pants so that his fingers ran against the V in his hips. "I want all that you have to give."

"Even if you are covered in so many it looks like one bruise?"

"Ooh, I definitely want that. Your lips on me, all over me. You're too much of a tease."

"You'd better undress me before I change my mind." Tsukishima learned something new about his boyfriend that day, He knew how to undress a man in under two minutes without ripping anything. "You are so fucking hot."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you."

"Are we really doing this on the floor of my living room?"

"To be fair, I wanted to take you on your office desk when you gave me those flowers."

"Oh?" Tsukishima smirked. "The 'push everything off the desk' kind of sex?"

"You bet your firm ass." He paired his comment with a squeeze to the blond's ass.

"You know," Kei ran his hands up the other's torso and played with the buttons on his shirt. "I think it's a little unfair that I'm the only one naked here."

Kuroo bit his jaw and left behind a light smattering of teeth marks. "Convince me."

Tsukishima wiggled under him, pressed his mouth against Tetsurō's for a deep kiss, and pushed him back so he was on top of his boyfriend. He worked his way down the rooster head's body with kisses as he shirked him of clothes. When he finally reached his desired goal, his mouth landed on the tip of Kuroo's cock. The man groaned and gently pulled the blond off of him.

"No," he whispered hoarsely.

"No?"

"If you give me a blow job right now, we won't have enough time." Kuroo smiled. "Later."

"I don't have lubricant in the living room." Tsukishima's face flushed. The older man's eyebrow shot upward before he shoved three fingers into the younger's mouth.

"I'll have to rectify that in the future. For now, this will have to do."

Once Kuroo's fingers were sufficiently covered in saliva, he slid his hand down into the cleft of Tsukki's ass and pressed his fingers against the hole. Two slid in easily from their escapades earlier that week. Three was a stretch that drew out little pants from Kei. His face fell into Kuroo's neck and he left marks in his wake. His hands came up to the shorter man's shoulders and his nails left half-moons in the skin as he tried to hold himself steady. Tetsurō grabbed the blond's ear with his teeth and pulled.

"Missionary or Doggy?"

"Missionary, I don't want cum on my carpet."

"Fair enough. Can you reach my pants? There's a condom in my wallet."

"I like a man that's prepared."

"Yeah, well starting tomorrow I'll also be carrying around a travel size tube of lube."

"I like this form of dirty talk, it's straight to the point."

"Yeah?" Kuroo reached out for the condom and peeled the package open. "Well then, I'm telling you now that I plan to fuck you so hard so that when everyone sees you tonight, they know what we did."

"Who's getting the rug burn?"

"I'm more than willing if you want to ride me on top."

"I don't really like being on top that way." Tsukishima flushed red and perched himself toward the end of the coffee table. Kuroo sat up from putting on the condom and examined the room. He grabbed a blanket folded across the back of the couch and laid it on the floor. "Protection for the love of my life."

"You're way too dramatic." He watched Tetsurō rub his erection with his own spit. Kei laid back against the blanket and pulled his own thighs up to his chest.

"Fuck, you're the best."

Kuroo's cock fell against the other's skin and he pushed at the ring of muscle. Tsukishima screwed his eyes shut as there wasn't enough to fully ease the protrusion.

"Next time," he panted, "if we don't have lube I'm letting you sit with an erection all night in front of our friends."

"All the more reason for me to start carrying some with me." He provided a large grin. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, just go slow."

Kuroo obeyed the request and pressed in millimeter by millimeter. He paid attention to every change on Tsukishima's face to make sure he kept the blond out of as much pain as he could. Once he was fully inside, he pulled Kei in for a long kiss, propped on his elbows above his body. The blond pulled out of the kiss and stared up at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes.

"You can move."

Kuroo pushed his body up and slid his right arm around Tsukishima's left leg. His elbow met the underside of the younger's knee and helped to hold him in place as he pulled his hips back. In one motion he snapped back forward—the action drew out a guttural moan from Tetsurō and a soft whine of pleasure from Kei. He repeated the action several times before the pace changed. He quickened his thrusts and watched with lust filled eyes as Tsukishima threw his head back against the blanket and arched his back away from the floor.

"You are so sexy," Kuroo lowered his mouth to the other's neck and took his time to make a prominent hickey against the skin.

Tsukishima brought his hands up to his own cock and pulled at the skin. He pressed his thumb into the tip at the same time that Tetsurō pressed against his prostate and a new bout of pants and cries spilled from his lips.

"Don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Yamaguchi is going to tease me all night about this." He let out a soft moan as he came. His hands trailed up to his boyfriend's face and pushed his hands through his sweat soaked hair.

"Why are we talking about your best friend while having sex?"

"Because you are insistent on leaving hickeys only in places where they'll be easily noticed by our friends."

"I'm staking my claim and letting everyone know who's giving you the good fucks."

"Good?" Kei's eyebrow twitched up as Kuroo came and collapsed most of his weight down.

"Are you saying it's not good?" A concerned expression and a pout were pronounced on the man's face as he lifted his hips to pull out.

"I was thinking more along the lines of fantastic."

"I'll be correcting the vocabulary repertoire immediately." He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Tsukishima's mouth. "Let it be known from this day out that Kuroo Tetsurō is the god of sex."

"That's quite the leap, fantastic to god."

"I'm merely stating the thoughts hidden in the back of your mind."

"Oh, now you can read my mind." He pushed at Kuroo's shoulders as an urge to get him to sit up.

"The privilege granted to me by being your boyfriend."

"You're an idiot." _I love you_.

* * *

"And we see that Tsukishima had some fun earlier today." Yamaguchi announced as soon as Kuroo and Kei joined them at the table.

"Godly amounts of fun."

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Tsukki, no," he whined and wrapped his arms around the other's middle.

"I'm glad that you both got your heads on straight." Kenma sipped from his glass as he slid into a chair next to them and controlled his game with his other hand.

"The last time I left a visible mark on Daichi he was yelled at by his boss at work. Now I leave them below the collar." Suga finished his drink and leaned back in his chair.

"That reminds me Suga-san, I still need to make good on winning that bet."

"Fuck you."

"Shit, I forgot about that." Yamaguchi pushed himself into Shimada's side and smiled faintly when the man's arm landed around his shoulder.

"I want my strawberry shortcake."

"You should've told me to bring one tonight. I made a fresh batch this afternoon." Kageyama leaned into their conversation—the chair next to him left empty.

"When are you making another batch?" Suga sighed.

"Tomorrow morning, three of them sold so I have to restock."

"I'll be over in the morning to buy one."

"What did you guys bet on?" Nishinoya bounced between the chairs with Asahi hot on his heels.

"I'd rather not relive my stupidity."

"You're not stupid, Suga." Tanaka inserted as he took his place next to Nishinoya.

"I bet against Tsukishima."

"Oh, yeah, no, you're stupid." Ennoshita threw himself into the chair with a beer in the bottle. "Never bet against Tsukishima."

"He's that good?" Oikawa joined them, Iwaizumi trailed close behind like an angry hedgehog, with his own fresh hickey.

"He's that good." Everyone from Tsukishima's group of friends answered as one.

"Sorry I'm late," Hinata dashed into view with Yachi and Kiyoko. As soon as he landed in the chair next to Kageyama, he pulled the baker in for a soft kiss. "Did you miss me?"

"Not at all."

"Rude."

"So the only one in our group that didn't end up with someone is, Kenma?" Daichi looked at the bleached blond over Suga's head.

"I'm asexual, I don't need a significant other to feel fulfilled in life."

"Kenma's in love with his job, he'll be fine." Kuroo pushed his hand through Kozume's hair and ruffled the strands. "I'll get him a cat if he ever decides to move out."

"If you get me a cat, you'll find it on your doorstep."

"Don't get him a cat," Tsukishima warned softly.

"What are you planning for your date, Ryū." Noya scooted in his chair so he could kneel.

Tanaka blushed, "it's a secret for now."

"Ooh, mysterious. Shimizu-senpai, you have a good one."

"Who said it was me?" A blush spread across her cheeks.

"Obvious much, Kiyoko-chan?" Oikawa teased with a short push to her shoulder. She blatantly ignored him.

"I'm getting another drink." Kei pushed himself away from the table.

"I'll join you." Tadashi jumped to his feet.

"Hey, Kageyama?" Hinata leaned into his boyfriend's shoulder and whispered softly against his ear.

"What?"

"We're all head over heels."

"Yeah."


End file.
